Monster
by Rolyn
Summary: How do you live in a world the resents you? How do you grow into something you don't understand but you must control it? How do you save a world from a monster when you are the monster? Its a hard journey to take but sometimes we dont have a choice. AU
1. Stories, We've Got 'Em

_Different feel with this story. It won't be like anything I have written previously…hopefully. I'm trying to switch it up a bit. Yes, there will still be humor and of course drama…more so then usual actually, but let me try my hand at action. I've been wanting to write a super-power fic for the longest time so here's my chance. Just follow along and bear with me. I promise not to disappoint. This story is based on the idea of X-men to some degree. If you're a diehard X-men girl like me, you'll know what to expect. Please enjoy._

_Warning: For language and suggestive themes…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Stories, We've Got 'Em<em>

* * *

><p><em>September 20<em>_th__, 2021_

"Daddy…"

Darren pulled away from his computer screen, his eyes darting over to the threshold of his office. The ten year old boy stood there and waited for permission to enter. Darren smiled fondly, swiftly snapping his laptop shut before gesturing his son to come in. The small boy didn't hesitate and with a few quick paced strides he was standing in front of his father in seconds. Darren's smile softened a bit as he placed a large hand on the boy's head, knitting his finger in soft, abnormally chartreuse green locks.

"What are you still doing up buddy?" He asked lowly. His voice came out as barely a whisper and the boy silently thanked his father for keeping his voice down. He didn't think he could handle any noises above a whisper at that point. His head was pounding; the throbbing was so intense that he didn't know what was holding him upright. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"No," The ten year old murmured, shaking his head. There was a momentary silence that hung between the two before Darren sighed, almost in exasperation. The boy lifted his arms, knowing what to expect and Darren slipped his hands under his arms to the hoist the child onto his lap. The boy got himself situated comfortably, leaning back into his father's chest.

"What's the matter Drew…?" Darren whispered, brushing down any stray shaggy green locks. The boy needed a haircut. Drew simply sat there, folding his hands in his lap and keeping eyes as green as his hair, locked to the floor. After a moment, Darren stopped his stroking and simply waited. He wasn't going to do anything unless Drew wanted him to…but that meant Drew had to admit something was wrong.

"My head hurts…" Drew murmured. The words barely came out through lips that were practically pressed together. Darren nodded slowly, the stroking on Drew's head resuming. It was in a matter of seconds that the throbbing that had been keeping Drew up all night quickly faded and the pain seeped away. Darren smirked as Drew relaxed against him.

"All better?" Darren questioned, speaking in a normal tone knowing that his son shouldn't be too sensitive to sounds now. Drew simply nodded, sliding out of his father's lap, his oversized t-shirt riding up as he got to his feet. Darren perked a brow as the boy padded towards the entrance to the office, only pausing when he reached the threshold.

"Thank you Daddy." Drew murmured before his mouth stretched open in a yawn. He always became so tired whenever his father got rid of his headaches. "I love you."

Darren laughed once through his nose. He couldn't hide his smile. "Love you too Kid."

Drew smiled softly before heading back to his room.

* * *

><p><em>November 17<em>_th__, 2021_

"Mommy…what's happening?" The girl was no more than nine years old. She had just started second grade two months ago even though she had been home schooled up until then due to her tendencies to have accidents…that endangered others. She knew her mother wasn't exactly happy with her because of her _accident_ at school, but she didn't think her mother was too angry. She hid behind her mother, avoiding the hard gazes of the men that stood at the door. This was probably her punishment for what she did.

"Rolyn…" Her mother said in a scorning tone, nudging the child so that Rolyn was now standing in front of her and in perfect reach of the two men who looked stoic, emotionless. The nine year old feared the lifelessness that existed in their eyes. It was like they looked that way just because they were looking at her…like she was different. "These nice men are here to take you on a trip for a little while."

"Why?" The young girl questioned in a small voice laced with genuine confusion as she looked up at her mother with wide, scared eyes. She hoped this wasn't her punishment. She didn't want to go anywhere without her mother. She'd rather just get a time out.

The woman clenched her eyes shut before forcing a smile, but Rolyn knew better…she could feel no reassurance and love in that smile from her own mother.

Something wasn't right…

"You've been sick honey…you notice how your hair stands up and you're always hot and shocking people?" Rolyn simply nodded. So she wasn't being punished. Something was just wrong with her. This…sickness, her mother called it, it was actually painful at times. It was painful to be in the sun for too long…like it was burning through her veins and sometimes she'd even shock herself. "These men are going to take you somewhere where they will help you…okay?"

"Like a hospital?" Rolyn asked softly.

"Yes, honey; just like a hospital…but you have to cooperate." Zion breathed petting the top of Rolyn's head. Rolyn cringed under her mother's touch as she looked at the two men again. They didn't look like doctors. They looked more like policemen. She didn't think she wanted to go with these men on her own.

"Will you come with me Mommy?"

"I can't sweetheart." Her mother whispered, her voice faltering as she shook her head. Rolyn's eyes widened and Zion couldn't bear the sight. She heard the nine year old whimper as she latched onto her leg, and Zion knew that Rolyn was holding back tears. She was holding back her own.

"I don't wanna go…please don't make me go Mommy…" Rolyn cried into the leg of her mother's pants. "I'm not sick. I'm sorry! I won't hurt anybody anymore. I'm better!" The child had resorted to begging and that was all Zion could take.

"Just take her please." Her mother practically sighed before clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes clenched tightly shut. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to see the broken look on the child's face. Rolyn's wails got louder as one of the men reached for her. She cringed away from him, trying to get back into the house but her mother stopped her and nudged her into the awaiting hands of one of the armed men.

"NO!" Rolyn cried, her eyes flashing an unnatural white color as her hair that matched in color began to stand on end. Her mother quickly took a step back knowing exactly what was happening and she didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. She swiftly detached the child from her leg and took a step back into the house. Rolyn only cried louder like the child she was at the loss of contact with her mother.

"Take her!" Zion commanded.

Rolyn's eyes widened, returning to their normal silver shade as a yelp was pulled from her throat. She felt something tight and cold wrap around her neck and she instinctively reached up to remove whatever had been latched onto her neck. She couldn't get it off, but she felt it, not knowing what it was but comparing it in her mind to a dog collar. She clawed at it noticing how once the collar was on, she couldn't feel the energy within her anymore and that didn't feel right…

"C'mon kid…" One of the men said taking her by the wrist and jerking her out of the house.

"MOMMY!" Rolyn cried as she struggled but it was inevitable. She was no match for two fully grown men…not with her small stature, not to mention the collar around her neck that was making her feel disoriented...at least she thought it was the collar. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in the back of a dark truck…on her way to the nearest Metahuman detainment facility.

* * *

><p><em>January 16<em>_th__, 2024_

"I'll have my mom call your mom about the sleepover tomorrow."

The brunette nodded as she stopped by her locker. Her aqua haired friend grinned before going on her way, calling out a quick goodbye over her shoulder. May waved before turning to her locker to put in her combination and drop off the books she wouldn't need for that weekend.

For a moment, her vision blurred, but a couple of blinks quickly fixed that. After staring at her locker for a few seconds, she regained herself enough to start twisting the dial on her locker. These moments of faltering vision used to only come about every few weeks, but lately they had been occurring every few hours. She would be sitting in class, rubbing her eyes and squinting just to make out the handwriting on her own paper.

She had thought she would need glasses but her eye doctor had spoken against it, saying her vision was just as perfect as it had always been. That was a year ago. Now she was pretty sure she'd have to make another visit to the eye doctor before the end of the month. She'd talk to her mother later, she silently promised as she managed to get her locker open.

"_Hey May, nice pigtails." A blonde haired girl the brunette had come to know as Paige snickered as she passed May's locker. May sighed as she tucked her books away in her locker, ignoring the obvious insult hidden by the inflection of Paige's voice. She was used to Paige picking on her at this point._

"Ah!" May stumbled back as though something had jumped at her from her locker. The blonde known as Paige gasped as she paused with some of her friends at the sight of the brunette suddenly flying into their path. The twelve year old brunette fell to the floor and yelped as her tailbone collided none too gently on the hard linoleum floor.

"Hmph," Paige huffed at the sight of the other girl. She crossed her arms over her chest and May looked up at her with wide blue eyes. A beat passed and May quickly scrambled to her feet, her cheeks flushing a bright red in embarrassment. She hid her face in her locker knowing that Paige was still behind her with her cronies as May had become accustomed to calling them. "Hey May, nice pigtails."

The brunette's eyes widened.

"Wha – what did you say?" May stammered, turning around slowly to face the blonde. Paige blinked in surprise before her brow crunched together.

"_May is such a freak…" Paige murmured as she stomped down the hall, her two nameless friends in tow._

"May is such a freak…"

May blinked in surprise as she watched the trio trek down the hall and away from her. She swallowed nervously as she looked back into her locker, her vision getting spotty. She blinked a couple more times, but this helped her none. At this point, she was hyperventilating due to shock. Her vision was slowly going dark. She had no clue what was going on.

"Wha…what's happening!" She all but screamed. As if responding to the distress in her voice, her locker slammed shut. As soon as the door to her locker slammed, her vision was completely dark. May let out a scream of shock.

* * *

><p><em>March 30<em>_th__, 2024_

"Drew,"

The green haired boy lifted his head pulling off his reading glasses as he shut the thick book he was reading with a small snap. He looked up to find his father standing a few steps into the library, an unfamiliar boy at his side. Drew slowly sized him up, taking in the tiny stature of the boy and the abnormal purple color of his eyes that stood out against copper colored skin. Drew cocked his head to the side knowing why his father would have brought a street-rat into their home. If the tattered clothes and shaggy dull deep purple hair was no indication of his social standing, Drew didn't know what was.

"Drew, this is Aden."

"I know." Drew said rudely. Darren perked a brow. "Aden Miller, age twelve, has been homeless for four years, metahuman ability includes strength and speed and he's been mute for the last seven years." The thirteen year old listed off.

Aden blinked.

"Very good…" Darren mused. "You're getting better at infiltrating minds, Drew. I wasn't even aware that you had gotten into his mind. And I had even put up some mental barriers to test you." He admitted with a sort of lopsided smile. Aden tilted his head to the side to look up at the man's face.

"Of course," Drew murmured, perching his glasses on his nose once again as he opened his book to the page he left off on. Silence hung in the air for a minute or two where Drew silently read, all too conscious of the fact that his father and this boy hadn't left yet. He was used to his father's random tests of his abilities so he expected Darren to bring quite a few characters home, but there was suddenly something different. Drew clenched his jaw.

Darren noticed the change in his son's expression and his smile broadened. "Aden will be staying with us from now on. He will earn his keep here and I expect the two of you to practice your abilities whether separate or together. Treat Aden kindly Drew. I expect nothing but you're best behavior with our new guest." The thirty five year old man sighed as he left the library.

Aden remained where he stood, purple eyes darting here and there before locking with Drew's. They stared at each other for a moment before Drew sighed, standing to his feet.

"_So you're mute, huh?"_

Aden's brow twitched.

"I'm telepathic dingbat. I was speaking to you in your mind since that'll probably be our only means of communication…unless you do want to speak?" Drew said, his tone bland as he looked at this Aden kid with disinterest. Aden simply blinked, his eyes darting to the floor. Drew nodded slowly. "I thought so…" He breathed.

"_Got anything on your mind?"_ Drew tried again.

"_I promise not to be a bother…" _Aden thought more to himself, but Drew heard the thought loud and clear. He nodded slowly as he began to walk towards the other boy. It looked like he was about to pass him but he paused right before they could cross paths.

"You won't be." Drew sighed. "Just don't get on my nerves and never enter my room without permission or I will make sure you lose memory of the last five years of your life." He added as he left the library all together. Aden simply nodded even though Drew was no longer with him.

* * *

><p><em>December 17<em>_th__, 2025_

"Jason Alvarez…"

The boy in question sneered at the very prospect of this man knowing who he was. The man had no right to say his name. Jason was just about ready to lash out. Pure detest had his normally bright green eyes turning a forest green. He didn't even know the name of this guy, but he already knew he hated him more than hell itself. He had only been in captivity for a little over an hour and he was already done with this place. How he managed to get himself captured, he'll never know, but the collar around his neck was effectively hindering any escape plans he had.

"You have quite the gift here son," The nameless man went on. Jason kept his eyes trained ahead. He refused to give this guy the satisfaction of even the slightest hint of acknowledgement. He had to make his captor believe he could care less about where he was or the situation he currently was in. "Let's see…"

Jason heard a little shuffling of papers and he slumped in his seat. Sure, he could put up a front but he knew how much trouble he was in. He had been avoiding the Metahuman Control Forces for at least three years now and due to some _fluke_, he managed to get an inhibitor collar around his neck and now he was officially in custody. All that time avoiding the MCF and here he was, captured so easily.

"Strength…rapid healing…transforming your entire body to an indestructible metal…conjuring up weapons at will; it is no wonder it has taken us so long to capture you. You're an A-Class monster, son."

Jason almost cringed at the term monster. This didn't go unnoticed and his captive smirked. Metahumans were always so sensitive when it came to the harsh name calling. Jason's jaw set and he shifted in the chair he was handcuffed to. Sure, his powers were being suppressed, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to punch someone in the face if it came down to it.

"You know we could dump you in the nearest cell and be done with you," The man began with a sigh. Jason perked a brow silently questioning why the man said _could_. What did they plan on doing with him? He couldn't help but think of the worst. "Or you can cooperate with what I'm about to ask of you."

Jason didn't say anything.

"You're going to work for us from now on…that is if you want to stay out of a detainment facility and overall alive." Jason scoffed. The man had blatantly admitted to the murder of innocent people who were condemned to the facilities…well at least Jason thought most of them were innocent, and they were, but sometimes there was that one metahuman who needed to be locked up.

"What's the catch?" Jason spoke for the first time since he was captured, his voice lifeless.

"You'll be huntin' your own kind, son." The man said blatantly. "You capture 'em and we'll take care of the rest. There's your choice; work for us or get well acquainted with that collar around your neck…"

Jason lowered his gaze in contemplation.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it…the Background of most of our main characters. Things will progress and more characters will be introduced in the next chapter. The story will really get started so you'll just have to wait until then. Thank you all for reading and please review. Oh and don't forget to like my page on Facebook. More information on this story will be posted. Just looked up Rolyn.<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	2. Ignorance is Your New Best Friend

_Whoo, back at it with only a couple more days till Christmas. Hopefully this year won't be as disappointing as last year. Last year truly sucked. But whatever. So I have been doing quite a bit of research for this story; looking up gene manipulation and meta-genes. I also went through almost every X-men movie…mainly First Class and Wolverine Origins. I recommend all five movies though. They are quite interesting._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Ignorance is You're New Best Friend<em>

* * *

><p><em>January 11<em>_th__, 2028_

"I have to say," President elect, Ron Buchanan began. He took a momentary pause letting his dark eyes scan over his audience for a few seconds before he nodded slowly. "I feel greatly honored that you have all elected me into office, especially after all this country has suffered over the past few years." He managed a smile as his gaze went past the sea of people that had gathered in his name.

Applause resounded throughout the open space, mingled with cheers and chants that Buchanan soaked up as the elected President of the United States. All it took was a raised meaty hand and that had the applause withering to nothing so he could speak again.

"We are all well too aware of the sudden uprising of a new era of people…people who are a danger to the society we have tried so hard to build," President Buchanan continued, his slight wrinkled face masked with indifference. "The ones we call metahumans, a deranged new breed of humans have left our world shaken and scared, but I shall remain true to my promise. I promise you safety, peace of mind and I will give you it to you no matter the cost."

People responded in different ways ranging from calling out derogatory terms towards this separated race of humans or just sticking to the basic of boos and hisses at the very mentioning of such people. The entirety of it sounded more like an anti-metahuman rally rather than an inauguration. Surely some that belonged to this opposed race stood in the crowds, silent and remaining in the shadows. That was the best way to avoid alienation and prejudice.

"Addressing the issue of metahumans is at the top of my list. I will enforce a swift and affective solution that will give you back your tranquility. They have plagued our past but I will not allow them to threaten our future." President Buchanan said strongly. His voice was firm and sure, yet eerily calm. It brought out that authority in his tone that all submitted to, so in response to his words, he was awarded with more applause, more cheers.

A tight smile came to his lips.

It was brief.

"These…metahumans," The phrase was uttered with a bit of contempt. "They have wreaked havoc on our country for far too long; resisting and causing destruction that has taken the lives of the innocent…but this is a new age! The hour to fight back is now and the curse that halts all positive progress will be lifted. We will take the first step towards a brighter tomorrow. There is hope and to help inspire that hope is a close companion of mind and a seeker of peace. Vice President Dennis Manning…"

Buchanan took a step back from the podium, turning to the side and extending a hand towards the Vice President that was slowly rising from his seat behind the President. Dennis Manning was an obviously middle aged, obviously smug man. A discreet lopsided smile tilted his lips. The former General Manning was known for a flaring temper and an overconfident attitude, but he was a national hero, a genius scientist and now the countries Vice President, and he was damn proud of it.

He was a man of determination, straight forwardness and history. Lines creased his brow and there was a telltale scar running down his left cheek silently telling where he may have been and what he may have faced. Broad shoulders and massive height added to his intimidating aura that was completed by dark eyes.

Manning nodded with a slight bow towards President Buchanan. They shook hands, Manning muttering a thank you and Buchanan shaking off the gratitude.

Watching the exchange and seated not that far away, sixteen year old Alexandra Cramer shuddered in a disgusted manner.

"Thank you President Buchanan," Manning sighed, gripping the sides of the podium and running his hands up and down the smoothed wood. He resisted a smirk. "It is truly an honor for me as well to be here today and it will be another honor to serve my country in the best way I know how and that's by protecting the innocent."

Alexandra tilted her head back, brown eyes turning towards the heavens searching blindly for guidance and patience as she fidgeted in her seat. It was nearly impossible for her to find any position of comfort not with all this hate she felt. It was thick in the air making it hard for her to breath. She was unnerved being surrounded by all this hate…

"Keeping this in mind," Manning went on, his voice sounding rough yet slightly laced with boredom. "My father proposed a method to support the safety of the people and I have been carrying out his work since his passing. I am pleased to say that with this step forward towards a new day is a step towards new methods of keeping America safe."

This man's voice caused the hairs on the back of Alexandra's neck to stand on end. Out of the corner of her eye she could see President Buchanan nodding as a small, agreeing smile pulled at his thin lips. She swallowed nervously as she trained her eyes on the ground. Her mother shifted in the seat next to her.

Vice President Manning released a breath taking a step back from the podium for a second or two before leaning into the microphone, gripping onto the sides of the wooden structure once again. "The Metahuman Control forces are here to serve you, the innocent and respectful citizens of the United States. As we enhance our abilities and technology we enhance your chances of sleeping at night reassured that dedicated officers will keep these monsters under control!"

Alexandra cringed at the term 'monster'.

More cheers and applause erupted bringing proud smiles to both Manning's face and President Buchanan's. They took in the raised hands and words of encouragement directed towards the newly elected President and Vice President that promised them exactly what they wanted. It was no difficult task to cash in on the fear of others. It made the race towards presidency no difficult task. Although, while manipulating the worries of other's, they would keep true to their word. This had Alexandra sick to her stomach.

All those voters made her sick. Former General Manning made her sick. The President who was also her step-father made her sick and her good wife of a mother who stood by that man's side to pose for pictures made her absolutely sick.

She stood to her feet, quick enough to jerk her chair back thus causing it to topple over and catch the attention of a few. She didn't run, but her strides were long and hastened as she strode towards the side of the platform where the stairs were; fists clenched, jaw clenched and eyes burning with unvoiced frustrations and loathing for those who insisted on tampering with the idea of civil rights.

"Impossible… simply im – fucking – possible." She growled through grit teeth.

She retreated from the outdoor conference, fighting her way past secret service and threatening them to follow her. They didn't, having been forewarned. Some tried to reason with her, saying that their tailing her was for her protection, however the matter wasn't pressed when Alexandra turned a dark look on such a daring man. She was in no mood to deal with their persistence. They were bad enough when she wasn't annoyed.

Once she was sure nobody had followed her, the fact only made certain when no scents were close by or approaching, her hand shot up grabbing a fistful of chocolate colored hair before tugging off the hair piece. The brunette wig had concealed royal purple colored locks streaked with black that hung messily around her small face. Alexandra shook out her head, dropping the wig to the ground before her hands came up again, this time aiming for her eyes. She carefully pried out the brown colored contacts, flicking them off her finger as she blinked a few times. Eyes as pink as bubblegum were hidden behind those contacts, but that wasn't the strangest thing about them. Her pupils were narrow resembling the eyes of a cat.

"Alexandra!"

The girl jumped visibly and quickly jerked around, eyes narrowed as she was unpleased that someone could actually catch her off guard. Her mother stood a few paces off with an expression riddled with concern Alexandra knew wasn't for her. It was her reputation the woman was worried for.

"Oh, it's just you…" Alexandra muttered as she brought a heel clad foot on that God forsaken wig. She twisted the offending object into the grass and dirt just for good measure.

"Put that back on before someone sees." Jordyn Cramer hissed hurriedly pointing towards the now dirty wig. Alexandra rolled her unnaturally colored eyes.

"Oh now wouldn't _that_ be tragic!" She exclaimed sardonically while throwing her hands into the air. A scowl came to her lips showing of the elongated canines that existed in her mouth. "Then someone might see the creature you have been cursed to call your child."

"Alexandra," Jordyn began lowly, trying to appear untroubled. "Don't do this…not now."

"Then when!" The sixteen year old retorted swiftly. "When, _Mother_? After I get sent to a metahuman jail or after the public realizes that their beloved president and his perfect wife have been harboring one of those monsters for all this time." Pink eyes darkened dangerously with suppressed anger. "It's only a matter of time. I probably already have a cell with my name on it."

"That won't happen to you," Jordyn vowed prior to a small gasp. "You're Alexandra Buchanan now. It won't happen to you."

"No!" Alexandra cried shaking her head frantically. "No! I am _not_ a Buchanan! I am not Ron Buchanan's daughter and I never will be. As long as I am a metahuman, anything pinned against them is against me and he's against them…" She trailed off shakily. She would never admit this out loud by the thought about it, the sheer thought of all this effort being put in against people of her kind, scared her.

She desperately swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat. Her eyes burned with tears she refused to shed. She would not let this woman, or anyone else for that matter see the proof of her weakness and fear. She didn't care if Jordyn was her mother. She was stronger than her and the rest of them no matter how weak and scared.

"Maybe…" Alexandra hesitated, swallowing once again. "Maybe it would be better off for everyone if I just got out of here; spare you the trouble. Just tell them I got kidnapped or killed. No one ever has to know what you gave birth to."

"As much as I'd love to be rid of you, that would cause more trouble than you're worth."

"Ron…" Jordyn breathed, whipping around to look at her most recent husband.

A growl rolled in Alexandra's throat as her step-father approached them. He took his spot at Jordyn's side, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist, silently reminding the sixteen year old that she had nothing…not even her mother. Showing this man respect and even contemplating the idea of calling him Father was out of the question. The man was anything but. Her father was once a man of integrity and he didn't exploit. His untimely death took a toll on the teenager, but what truly destroyed Alexandra was her mother remarrying to this bastard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron sneered.

"Sorry Mr. President!" Alexandra gasped mockingly. "My wig was giving me a rash." She snapped sarcastically. Ron took in deep breath, trying to keep himself composed in the presence of this loose-cannon kid. She kept a pink colored glare locked on him, her cat eyes making the look all the more daunting. President Buchanan didn't relent.

"Don't test me you little freak and if you _ever_ up and leave like that again I'll…"

"You'll what!" Alexandra all but yelled. Ron narrowed his already hard gaze. "Will you hand me over to your close companion VP Manning or will you make it simple and just kill me. Decisions, decisions…either way I'll suffer so what does it matter to you although I don't think putting murderer on your résumé will keep you in office that long."

Ron approached her so suddenly. An arm extending and a hand closed around Alexandra's neck. She didn't struggle, but she did cringe as her windpipes resistance was tested against his strength. Her eyes turned to her mother, but they weren't expectant. She knew her mother wasn't going to do anything about this even though he was blatantly abusing her child. It was alright though…Alexandra disowned her mother long ago.

"Don't give me any ideas you brat." He hissed.

"Let go of me." Alexandra coughed.

"Just let her go Ron…" Jordyn sighed with a shake of her head after noticing the blue color coming to the girl's face.

President Buchanan glared at nothing. Sometimes he wondered where this sympathy for the smart-mouthed monster came from. It didn't matter that they were mother and daughter. Alexandra was still what she was and there was no changing that; no amount of love of sympathy could change that. She was a Godforsaken metahuman; one that could ruin everything for him and what he planned for the future. It was nearly impossible for him to look at his supposed step-daughter without disgust and the feeling was mutual.

"We aren't freaks Mr. President," Alexandra said sharply. Her declaration was followed up with a cough. "You and your people label us and you manipulate and underestimate…how pathetic." She breathed smartly.

"Listen…"

"No, you listen," She cut him off, earning a harsh glare from the man. "All we are are people with gifts; beautifully unique gifts that you can't even fathom; gifts you know you can't control and you'll never have. Obviously your sight is clouded with envy." She spoke in a tone that was nothing but regal. She was an excellent speaker with authority.

"You think I envy your kind?" He laughed incredulously as his grip on her throat loosened slightly but didn't let up completely. "Your kind are horrid, abnormal creatures that bring devastation wherever you go."

"Likely, none of it's on purpose." Alexandra retorted quickly. "What exactly have we ever done to you, huh?" Tension filled silence hung between the two before Alexandra scoffed. "Just like a human to hate power they can never get their hands on."

"Just like a freak to be an ignorant little jackass." Ron shot back.

"Ron!" Jordyn inserted suddenly. She sighed while shaking her head. "Enough…"

He turned his glare on his wife before wrenching Alexandra loose, jerking the sixteen year old away from him. With his attention on Jordyn, Alexandra took a few steps back, absent mindedly reaching up to rub at her now sore neck. She was sure she was bruised too. The gap between her and her "parents" grew to a satisfying size before she paused. Throwing her head back, a loud roar ripped from her throat. It rolled strongly out of her mouth with the sheer fierceness of a full grown tiger effectively catching Ron and Jordyn's attention.

"Remember one thing _President Buchanan_," She said his name with deep derision. "You made the first move in this, not me and not my _kind_." She growled. A threatening promise shined in those sharp pink eyes before she whipped around, turning her back on the couple. She took off running before launching into the air with a bounding leap. There was a tearing sound before she landed on four large padded paws. Purple fur coated a long, large jungle cat body with black stripes cutting through it.

Jordyn stared at the abnormally colored tiger that was roughly the size of a bear and clenched her eyes shut. She could never look at that behemoth of a creature and connect it to her daughter, but it had those pink eyes so full of emotion. "Alexandra…"

The tiger huffed shaking it's large head. Jordyn took the snub knowing her daughter didn't have to be able to talk to dismiss her.

"Alexandra…please don't do this." She whimpered.

The tiger turned it's back, tail swishing agitatedly before taking off. Large paws pushed off from the ground, propelling Alexandra forward and into a run. She ran knowing very well she never planned on going back. That only made her run faster.

* * *

><p><em>February 16<em>_th__, 2028_

She trudged down the street with her head hanging low and her shoulders hunched over, shaving off inches from her height. Her attempts to look inconspicuous were so obvious that no one bothered with her not wanting to get involved with any ulterior motives she harbored. She wasn't approachable because she didn't want to be approached or better yet, recognized. She hid herself within the confines of an oversized black trench coat that nearly grazed the ground. The hood was drawn up and the waistband tied tightly, almost to the point of constriction.

Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, fiddling with the few dollar bills and change that rested there. Translucent silver eyes remained trained on the sidewalk as she was jarred this way and that by people going in the direction from which she came. She cringed when they touched her. She was slightly self-conscious, wondering if that business man or that mother pushing her stroller felt the slight pull on their energy that her body drank up so easily. She shrugged it off, more focused on remaining hidden…not that she _wanted_ to hide, but what with the increase in the MCF patrolling ever since the President's daughter got kidnapped by a band of rogue metahumans…

"Granola bars…that's all I'm out for." She muttered to herself. "May said that's all and then get back as soon as I can. No side stops…" She added as though she didn't trust herself to remember or oblige by the rules that had been set for her. She nodded once to herself as she lifted her head. A small commotion up ahead caught her attention and silver eyes narrowed.

She paused at a street corner, trying to get a better look at what was causing people to scream and scatter. She caught a few words over the hustle and bustle of city life. MCF…pursuit…metahuman. Her ears practically twitched at the telltale sound of a MCF truck alarm resounding as it came barreling down the street. They had to be following something…That's when she saw it. A girl no older than twelve was running, obviously the one they were after. She was a small whimpering thing caught in the midst of a cyclone of wind that had her navy colored hair whipping wildly around her heart shaped face.

The silver eyed figure cringed as the girl running within the cyclone passed her causing her trench coat to rustle in the unnaturally caused wind. Silver eyes followed the girl; the MCF truck passed, the siren weakening in volume as it continued to follow the twelve year old.

"Granola…" She muttered to herself as she clenched her fists tightly in her pockets. Her eyes followed the truck as it swerved around a corner, still on the navy haired girl's tail. She bit her cheek as an internal battle erupted in her mind. She had two choices; she could get that granola with the last of the money she had and get back to her friend or she could submit to the unrelenting desire that welled up inside her as soon as she had seen the blatant fear in that young girl's eyes. She was so small and frail…she would never survive in a Metahuman Detainment Facility.

But the corner store was just across the street…

"I'll be back," Rolyn said quickly, pulling her hands from her pockets. She flexed her fingers a bit before hesitantly reaching up. Gripping the brim of her hood, she threw her only means of remaining hidden to the public eye back. She shook her head, letting ivory locks fall out over her shoulders in waves. She sighed before cracking her neck to the left than the right, her eyes flashing a dangerous white.

She took in a deep breath as she reached into the back pocket of her cargo pants and pulled out a pair of warn leather, fingerless gloves. They had obviously seen their fair share of battles, once a shiny black now a dull gray and ripped and singed on the edges. She leisurely pulled the garments on, flexing her fingers in them. The small gesture caused a small current of white hot electricity to dance between her fingers before vanishing.

"Oh my…" A passerby gasped. Rolyn glanced up and perked a brow. "You're one of them!"

Rolyn rolled her eyes before turning around and breaking out into a slow jog in the direction that girl being chased by the MCF had ran in. With each step Rolyn took, she eased into a quicker pace until she was running. The brisk run turned into a sprint before soon enough she was a blur of white weaving through people on the sidewalk as she rounded the corner the MCF had went around down the block. She moved a breakneck speed; obviously not natural for a normal human. If she kept running like this, she'd certainly need to recharge…

She didn't have to search that hard for the girl being chased. The MCF truck was pretty blatant, as was the spectators along with the fearful runners. What stood out the most was that small cyclone that was no longer so small. Rolyn's brow twitched at the tornado that whirled in the center of the street, that navy haired girl still nestled safely inside. The tornado span frantically, picking up whatever was too close but it stayed in one place. That was a little helpful. Rolyn wasn't up for chasing a weather anomaly. Besides, the girl was safe. Rolyn only knew the girl was safe because that tornado was the only thing protecting that girl from getting captured. The whipping, spiraling winds were like an impenetrable wall.

Rolyn steeled herself before running towards the chaos. She pushed her way through the crowds and managed to get towards the forefront of all the action. She was close enough that her hair was being tossed in her face and had her sputtering. MCF officers were shooting at the girl, luckily the bullets and concentrated lasers – the newest upgraded weapons of the MCF - were being caught in whipping winds, but Rolyn wasn't sure how long this girl could hold her own. So Rolyn acted. She hid a hand behind her back, electricity buzzing in the air as she gathered enough of the crackling energy to make a significant sized attack.

Once satisfied she had prepared enough dynamism, she threw the chirping ball of electricity towards the MCF truck. She cringed as the massive vehicle exploded loudly. Debris flew and the explosion effectively captured the officer's attention, the shock evident on their faces. Only downside was how easily she was recognized at that point. It wasn't like no one had noticed her toss electricity like a baseball. Plus the white hair and glowing eyes was a dead giveaway.

"It's her!"

Rolyn wa almost flattered she was recognized, but this is exactly why May had told her to keep her hood up…she also told her not to get into trouble but Rolyn was always bad at following directions.

Someone pointed, attentions were diverted and a gun was cocked. Rolyn shut her eyes as the gun went off. She almost sighed at the feeling of that speeding bullet hitting her square in the chest before bouncing off and clanging towards the ground. She smiled faintly. Kinetic energy happened to be her most favorite type of energy to absorb. Bullets picked up so much momentum once they were released from a gun. She also took pleasure out of the lasers too. They released a good amount of pure energy that could put anyone else in a coma. That kind of energy was a treat for the girl to absorb.

More guns went off. More energy absorbed.

Rolyn sighed before rearing a hand back, closing her fingers into a tight fist. White hot electricity cut through the air as she let her fist go and it hit the asphalt ground sending waves of pure energy out, tearing up and toppling over anything in its path. It traveled in waves, causing a small earthquake and electrocuting anything touching the ground. Rolyn stuck her tongue out as MCF officers fell over, dropping guns that only exploded with the amount of charge she had put into the ground. The men were shocked, literally, and the electricity even went so far that it was picked up in the tornado only to be pushed back in the atmosphere, not harming the girl still caught in the whipping winds.

"Dumbasses…" Rolyn murmured as she adjusted her leather gloves on her hand. Sure, these officers were dumb, but spectators weren't. Another truck of MCF officers were no doubt on their way and she didn't plan on being there when they showed up. "Hey!" Rolyn called out towards the tornado. "Hey! Calm that down, will ya! I took care of them for you!"

The girl in the tornado looked towards the Rolyn, saw her waving frantically, saw the officers that had been hot on her tail incapacitated and winced. She had seen what this girl had done. Bullets bounced off of her. Electricity was at her command and she was strong...really strong. She wasn't normal. She was like her. Dawn sighed in relief before closing her eyes, willing for the winds to cease and to let her go. Sadly she didn't have enough control for the winds to ease into calmness. There was an abrupt stop to the tornado that had Dawn falling towards the ground.

"Ah!" Dawn cried just as she fell into awaiting arms. Rolyn happened to be quick on her feet as well. Her cerulean eyes locked with a pair of silver ones and her breath caught in her throat. Rolyn laughed behind closed lips as she set the younger girl down on her own feet. Dawn just continued to stare before another cry ripped from her throat. Rolyn smiled sheepishly as the twelve year old cried openly in front of her.

"Hey, hey…Kid, it's okay. You're okay now, alright? I took care of those idiots for you." Rolyn said patting the navy haired girl on the shoulder. "You're safe now."

"I'm sorry!" The younger girl cried. Her voice was still shaking with fear and shock. Rolyn couldn't blame her. Her heart went out to the younger girl. Of course she'd be totally freaked out. She had been publicly chased and shot at. That could shake anyone up. Rolyn was just lucky the girl hadn't passed out. Rolyn sighed as she brushed long bangs out of the younger girl's face and swiped away hot tears. "I-I can't control it…I didn't mean to and I'm sorry…"

Rolyn frowned. "You don't have to be." She said gently as she placed a gloved hand on the shorter girl's head. "It's not your fault." She added as she offered her most friendly smile. Dawn blinked in surprise. She never thought that it couldn't have been her fault. She had been the one causing the wind storm.

"T-The winds picked up and someone noticed – I panicked! I-I didn't know what to do." Dawn continued to stammer. She needed to explain herself. She didn't want to get in trouble. Sometimes it was just so difficult to control it. This white haired girl simply nodded, petting her head gently. Dawn winced under the touch slightly. It hadn't been long since she was in the presence of affection, but she had dealt with enough to be cautious of just about everything at this point

"So," Rolyn began lazily. "You control wind, am I right?"

Dawn nodded. "It's hard though…I don't understand how I can do it."

"Well…" Rolyn sighed. That was how all metahumans probably felt. "I know how you feel but I want you to try, okay? You have to be careful with the MCF rollin' around just waiting for you to slip up." The twelve year old nodded.

"I know…" She whimpered.

"A Metahuman Detainment Facility is no place for a pretty little kid like you." Rolyn breathed speaking as if she wasn't a child herself. The girl was pretty. She looked positively normal minus for the oddly colored navy blue hair. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she had the biggest blue eyes Rolyn had ever seen. She looked like your average twelve year old girl. "You need to try and control those powers."

"I don't know how…" The twelve year old murmured. Rolyn perked a brow, ignoring how her heart wrenched in her chest. This girl was so sad…small and scared of her own capabilities by the way she was shaking. It reminded her of someone. Rolyn knew the feeling. It wasn't easy to have this _power_ and not know how to deal with them or use them. "I need help…"

Hell no.

"You got any family, kid?" Rolyn questioned. The navy haired girl shook her head. "Friends?" Once again, the head shook in a definite no. It was hard to have friends being a metahuman…it was even harder to have family, Rolyn has come to realize.

Dawn choked on a sob at the thought of having nobody. Of course this had set in for her days before but days before she wasn't…a freak. Day's ago she had a mother who loved her and friends who envied her. Knowing that it was all gone was nerve wracking. Rolyn bit her lip. That internal debate rising up within her once again. She had two choices; call it a day and give herself a pat on the back for saving another metahuman or…

"Do you have a name kid?" Rolyn asked suddenly. She caved knowing that asking for a name was asking for further communication. Further communication meant a connected future. The navy haired human windmill wouldn't be a random face now. The girl mumbled something and Rolyn perked a brow. "What was that?"

"Dawn…"

"That's a nice name," Rolyn said flatly forcing a smile. Dawn simply stared at her. "How old are you Dawn?"

"Twelve."

"Guessed that one right." Rolyn laughed to herself and Dawn kept staring, almost expectantly. After a moment Rolyn sighed, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "Wanna come home with me Dawn?"

Dawn stared, blue eyes going wide before she nodded desperately; Rolyn though her head would snap off. Rolyn knew she couldn't stay here and she couldn't risk letting the girl going off on her own. Dawn had nowhere to go so this offer was the best thing she had heard all day. She knows her mother always told her never to off with strangers but this other girl had helped her and was obviously like her. She could trust in that.

"W-What's your name?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"Just call me Fury." Rolyn sighed as she lifted her hood. Dawn suddenly felt naked seeing 'Fury' completely hidden within the massive coat. Rolyn shoved one hand into her pocket and extended the other hand out to Dawn. "We need to move it. Backup is on its way, ya know." Dawn nodded before taking Rolyn's hand.

* * *

><p><em>Done! I have been watching Christmas specials the entire time I was typing this. I am in such the Christmas spirit. I cannot wait until Sunday. I'm pretty sure most of you feel the same…unless you celebrate Hanukah, you probably got a present already. You're all lucky you don't have to wait. Well I hoped you like this chapter. Happy Hanukah! Merry almost Christmas!<em>

_Review and tell me what you think…  
>If you liked this, like me on Facebook if you please. Just look up Rolyn.<em>

_~Rolyn~ _


	3. Who's Gonna Save Me?

_Whoa so I was watching X-men: The Last Stand and I have come to the realization that Storm is like the best character ever. I think they should continue the movies with her. I would so watch them. I have also been delving into genetic mutations via Superman info and watching Smallville (a show I HIGHLY recommend) Smallville is amazing and Tom Welling (main actor)…Ugh God forgive me for I have sinned. He is delicious._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world from turning into a Monster and eating us alive."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Whose Gonna Save Me<em>

* * *

><p>The pair walked in uncomfortable silence. Rolyn tried to ignore it, but every now and then Dawn would squeeze her hand or shuffle closer to, reminding Rolyn of exactly what situation she was in. Rolyn was beginning to detest the silence between them. She didn't exactly want to talk to the preteen, but when it was silent like this, it left her to her own devices. Rolyn didn't like thinking too much if her rash actions were any proof…but she couldn't forget what she had just done.<p>

The idea made her eyes clench shut for a brief moment as a deep sigh passed her lips. How much more trouble was she going to get herself and possibly the ones she relatively cared about into? She could only imagine. Sometimes she wished that she genuinely resisted the urge. Those internal battles weren't really battles as so much her weighing her consequences before doing whatever she pleased. She knew she shouldn't fight because fighting against what is now law definitely puts her in a bad place. And she had been warned and threatened so many times, but did she heed those warnings?

Hell no; not as long as the real innocent were getting prosecuted.

Rolyn resisted a groan. She could hear May's voice now. She could anticipate the frustration the girl would erupt with. She visibly cringed at the thought of getting glared at with those eyes…she never thought May different because of it, but it was still unpleasant to get glared at with those eyes and Rolyn was promised a glare if May caught wind of what she had done.

Her thoughts of scorn from the girl named after the month intensified as an abandoned old church with a tall luxuriant bell tower came into view. The church looked perfectly stable, but was long ago condemned since it was standing in the spot where a new parking lot should be. Rolyn had delayed the demolition the best she knew how…for her and May's sake.

Rolyn craned her neck back and stared at the bell tower. Dawn glanced between her and her line of sight. The twelve year old was curious as to why they stopped…what was so interesting about the bell tower that had Rolyn so fascinated. A beat passed and the loud chiming of the large bell caused Dawn to jump. Rolyn's shoulders slumped as she began walking again, dragging Dawn behind her.

Rolyn knew what the ringing bell was. It was a promise of a confrontation.

Dawn noticed the change in 'Fury's' posture. It was like the bell had changed her demeanor completely. What was an old bell doing ringing like that out of nowhere anyways? By the looks of things, that church had no occupants so who could have rung the bell? It couldn't have been the wind. She knew the wind too well to blame it on that. Whatever had caused the bell to ring troubled her savior…she was very curious.

Rolyn went around the side of the church, towards the barren parking lot in the back. In the back of the church there was a door. The door had no handles, no way of pushing or pulling it open but it obviously was an entry way. Rolyn knocked on that door a few times…seven times if Dawn counted right and then she hesitated before knocking seven times more. Dawn gasped when Rolyn jerked her back just as the doors flew open.

"Calm down, kid!" Rolyn hissed as she pulled Dawn along. The navy haired girl followed her reluctantly into the dark hallway. Rolyn seemed to know exactly what she was doing though. Dawn still trudged with hesitance. She had never admitted this out loud but she has never been a fan of the dark. As though 'Fury' could read her mind, the older girl lifted a hand that glowed with a light strong enough to suffice as a lamp that lit up the hallway. "Kinda dark…" Rolyn murmured.

"I thought your power was to make electricity…not light." Dawn piped up as she stared at that glowing hand. Rolyn snorted.

"My power is to absorb energy then release it in any form I please whether it's as lightning, strength or a faint glow that reassures you enough to get my hand outta that vice grip." Rolyn drawled lazily while glancing down at their locked hands. Dawn mumbled an apology as she loosened her grip on the older girl's hand. Rolyn simply nodded.

They passed through another pair of doors except these doors were tended to. They were a wonderful pair of cherry wood doors with carvings of crosses into them. Dawn gasped as Rolyn quickly slapped a hand against the nearest wall suddenly. Bright electricity danced up the wall before skittering across the ceiling and bringing life to all the lights illuminating the vast room that Dawn recognized as the sanctuary to the church.

The pews were made of cherry wood as well with red plush cushions that had seen their fair share of church goers and the carpets were a mahogany color with the occasional stain here and there. The platform still had the pulpit on it and the risers that were missing their choir. Above the platform, overlooking the entirety of the church was a stain glass depiction of God's outstretched hand while Angels played trumpets on either side. His hand was open and inviting to everyone…humans and metahumans alike.

Sitting there in the first pew was obviously a girl, that had her head bowed so low that her chestnut colored, shoulder length hair veiled her face from prying eyes. Rolyn released Dawn's hand, muttered for the girl to stay right there as she pulled back her hood, shaking out her white hair for the second time that day. Rolyn approached the figure and Dawn bit her lip nervously.

"Where's the granola bars?" The brunette questioned lowly. Rolyn took in a deep breath, her translucent silver eyes darting to the floor. The brunette jerked her head up and Dawn resisted a gasp when she saw those eyes. The brunette's eyes were white…completely. There was a bit of evidence of once blue irises, but no pupils…just white. Dawn presumed her blind immediately. She'd soon figure out she was partially correct.

The girl was beautiful otherwise. Her eyes were just…intimidating.

"What the hell Rolyn! What the hell!" The brunette exclaimed as she shot to her feet.

Her hands were clenched into fists and Rolyn winced at her tone. She was also a little put off that Dawn now knew her real name. Pink lips were twisted into a scowl Rolyn tried not to look at and when the brunette spoke, they very foundation of the church shook. Rolyn's eyes widened a fraction as she glanced back at Dawn. The twelve year old look a little unsettled, but still at ease with Rolyn so close by. Great…dependency…Rolyn thought.

"May," Rolyn murmured. "Calm down…" She breathed, discreetly gesturing to the navy haired girl who was resisting the look of fear that tried to come to her blue eyes. May glanced at the other girl Rolyn had brought in and her expression visibly softened. The shaking of the church settled down until everything was still once again. May sighed deeply. "How'd you know…?"

"I had a vision a few minutes after you left," May said quickly. "I saw you destroying a MCF truck and I just knew, Rolyn." She explained as she crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back on Rolyn indignantly. Of course. "You know how…"

"Dangerous it is?" Rolyn finished for her, adding in an eye roll. May took in a deep breath, trying her best to remain calm. "Yes! Yes I know!" Rolyn added angrily. Now she was frustrated. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Dawn didn't need to see this.

"Then why do you insist on playing hero!" May cried right back sounding horribly exasperated. She locked eyes with Rolyn once again and quickly snapped her mouth shut. Rolyn almost looked shocked by her words. "If…If the MCF get a hold of you…"

"Like that'll ever happen," Rolyn scoffed.

"It could happen, Rolyn." May said firmly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Rolyn was always so hard headed and it made life for the both of them so difficult. "Just because I haven't seen it yet doesn't mean it won't happen. I get scared that every time you leave here without me, I'm going to get a vision of you in a cell. They know who you are, Rolyn and what you're capable of. You're on their most wanted list to they are _looking_ for you."

Rolyn pursed her lips.

"Y-You didn't have to help me…" Dawn murmured from behind her. All eyes diverted to her and Rolyn's fists clenched for a few seconds. Dawn was surprised how the supposed blind girl looked directly at her.

"Yes," She said suddenly. "Yes I did." She responded firmly as she turned her eyes on May. The two sixteen year old girl's locked eyes once again and had a brief stare down. Rolyn knew exactly what she was doing when she made the choices that she did. She knew who she was going up against and what she was risking. One of the officers had even recognized her…like she cared though. "At least I have enough courage to do something."

"You don't have to remind me about my own insecurities. I don't remain hidden just because I'm scared. I remain hidden to avoid what you're trying to subject yourself to." May said, her voice shaking.

"But you shouldn't." Rolyn said lowly.

"Sometimes we _have_ to."

"She's twelve May!" Rolyn suddenly cried gesturing to Dawn. "She could never survive in a metahuman jail."

"And neither could you." May retorted.

"I have before…" Rolyn murmured.

"You're sixteen, Ro; they have no regard for that. T-They wouldn't care if you were a five year old orphan with the blessings from God for eternal life." May said with a shake of her head. Sometimes she hated when she spoke the truth. "You can save as many people as you want, but in the end, whose gonna save you?"

May figured she got Rolyn on that one. The ivory haired girl remained silent after that, letting the words sink in. May was just concerned for her friend…that was what this was, but _still_. Rolyn couldn't help her being resentful or rebellious in spite of everything May had said being absolutely true. She knew no one would save her and she made May promise that she wouldn't try if Rolyn ever got captured.

No one would be there for her in the end. You couldn't really depend on anything when the world around you claims you are not worth saving…but there were still others who felt the way she once felt and sometimes still felt; lost, confused, and utterly alone. She tried her best to ignore those feelings, letting her frustrations with the world they lived in become her drive to actually do something. It wasn't fair to be hated for something you couldn't prevent. That's why she played hero…

"I know…" Rolyn began quietly. " That I'm fighting a losing battle and I know how dangerous it is…" She breathed as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Then why…"

"And I know that doing something is better than going down with no fight at all." Rolyn said loudly, cutting May off. She glanced back at Dawn who was staring at her with a hint of indifference. She was only twelve and her powers were recent…she wasn't too keyed into the troubles of who she was just yet. Rolyn smiled fleetingly at the girl. "You know what I saw when I looked at Dawn today?"

"Another opportunity to place yourself on a silver platter for the MCF?" May muttered sardonically.

"I saw you…two years ago trapped in an ally way with MCF officers holding you at gun point."

It was May's turn to fall silent. Her sightless eyes fluttered shut at the memory of such a night came flooding back to her. She never knew true fear until it gripped her heart and labored her breathing like it had that night. Even with her powers available she had never felt so defenseless and fearful for her own life. She never thought she'd ever be caught in a situation so nerve wracking that she would cry for three straight hours, even after someone had come to rescue.

"Y-You can't save them all Rolyn…" May murmured, finally cracking her eyes back open. Rolyn nodded once. "You're gambling with your life here. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Rolyn said automatically.

"I'm sorry…" Dawn finally piped up once again. Attention was diverted onto the twelve year old to see her flushed cheeks streaked with tears. "If I could control my powers I could have hid them better and…I-I…"

"No," Rolyn said in a hushed tone as she approached the twelve year old. May seemingly watched with a blank expression as Rolyn took the smaller girl into her arms. "I told you that you don't have to be sorry because…I know what I'm doing when I go up against the MCF. Everything just keeps getting worse so if there is anything I can do; if there is the slightest chance that I can do anything to make a difference, even if it puts me in harm's way, I'm gonna do it."

May lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Because I'm not gonna stand by and watch another scared metahuman beg for help or run for their life. We aren't destructive or dangerous. We're gifted people who need time and nurturing to understand our gifts and I'm going to protect that." Rolyn finished.

"You're gonna need help…" May breathed.

Rolyn smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Alex strolled down the barren street, her body lagging with fatigue. The buzzing streetlight illuminating her way was basically lulling her to sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a good night's sleep but the last time she had shut her eyes for longer than a blink had to have been a day and a half ago, although these were the times she felt the most calm; when she wandered around at night without anyone or anything to bother her.<p>

Sometimes she'd use this time to think about her future. She didn't even contemplate the idea of looking towards the past because that's where it was going to stay. She wanted to forget her life before she had left the White House. She wanted to tuck thoughts of her mother, her step-father and her oppression to the deepest recesses of her mind, never to be looked back upon again. She had more important things to worry about…like finding that special contact of hers she had saved for the day she'd finally up and leave.

Yes, Alex had given the thought leaving her life behind long before she had done the rash run-off on inauguration day. President Buchanan and her mother had their contacts and supporters, Alex had hers. She had met Misty Waterflower a couple of years back…right when her powers had manifested and her mother had taken her to the MCF facilities to see if her ability to shape shift into a giant tiger could be…dealt with.

Misty had been a test subject just like her. Jordyn had left Alex in the facility for a couple of days and the First daughter had made friends with this ginger haired girl with the special gift of controlling and transforming into water. Alex was vexed by the girl's power but felt put off by the fact that said girl had been captured and was now being tested on like a lab rat. And no one knew what went on behind those facility doors. Misty wanted to change that.

"As soon as I get outta here, I'm heading off to Jersey City," Misty had said to Alex one night in the cell that shared in the labs. "When I do, I'm going to find a friend of my daddy's he left behind and I'm gonna make sure people know what they're doing to us in here."

"I wish I could leave…" Alex murmured. She was only eight. Misty was ten.

"Why don't you?" Misty asked suddenly with a shrug of her shoulders. Misty was very adult for her age, having to grow up much quicker than necessary.

"My mom…" Alex began.

"Your mom put you in here Ally cat," Misty cut off, using the nickname she had offered when she was clued in on exactly what Alex's ability was.

"She said she'd be back…" Alex muttered.

"Yea and maybe she will, but when you get sick of her trying to change who you are. Look me up in Jersey City…"

And that's exactly what Alex did. There was no way for her to know that Misty was actually in the city mentioned but anywhere was better than being surrounded by all of those metahuman haters. Alex could only live with it for so long. She had given her mother a chance and she blew it. The entire world would be sorry too.

Another set of footsteps fell in time with Alex's and she paused. Her entire body suddenly tensed as that sixth sense of feeling another presence had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Whoever it was, they were too close and this caused her hands to clench into fists. She didn't have a good feeling. She could feel eyes on her. She strained her ears a bit, tuning on senses originally for a cat. She could hear breathing too. Someone was following her.

Her lip curled back, baring sharp fangs that were a threat without words. Her eyes narrowed, almost glowing in the dim light as they tried to adjust and seek out whoever was hiding in the shadows. This person had an ulterior motive if they were in such close proximity but was still hiding in the shadows. They probably knew more than they should because no one would be so stupid as to tail her without knowing exactly what they were dealing with.

And that's when she smelled it. A scent came to her heightened sense of smell and she craned her neck back, taking in a lungful and memorizing this person's scent. It smelled like that scent that hung in the air after the rain with a hint of cologne and musk. A boy. His scent got a little stronger and she shook her head, sniffling.

"Hmph…" Alex huffed swerving to the left and heading up the next side street. She had never planned on taking side streets, especially in this more sketchy area of the city, but she wanted to be absolutely sure someone was tailing her. The scent didn't leave her nose. She glanced over her shoulder as discreetly as possible and saw nothing. A growl scratched at the back of her throat in annoyance as she tightened her scarf around her neck.

She was getting frustrated and her discomfort was becoming more apparent. This stalker was testing her limits and she didn't like to have her limits tested. Messing with her would be the last thing this _boy_ would ever do. She was aggravated, she was tired and she didn't have time for this. Traveling from state to state took a lot out of a girl.

"Hey sweetie, nice hair."

Alex gasped and stumbled back. The person had been in a tree this entire time. And the scent had changed. All she could smell now was the metallic scent of solid steel or another metal substance, but that hint of cologne was still there so this was still the same person. Looking at her stalker now, she understood where the smell of metal came from. This boy…if she could call _it_ that, was coated head to toe in metal it appeared. It was like everything about him was this shining silver metal and she knew it wasn't paint either. She would have been able to tell.

Even his eyes were seemingly coated with metal. Alex's brow furrowed piecing two and two together. He was obviously a metahuman with a very interesting gift. If she wasn't so worried about his intent she would have inquired him on how he utilized his completely metal body. Even his clothes were metal…

"Who are you?" She asked. She was thankful her voice didn't shake. She didn't want to show that she was actually scared to some extent.

"Me? I'm nobody special…besides, names are irrelevant." His voice was playful as though this confrontation was amusing to him. Alex's eyes narrowed into intimidating slits.

"Stop playing games with me." Alex ordered in that authoritative tone. The guy took a step forward and she automatically took a step back. He paused. She paused. They stared at one another. The boy sized her up, taking his time to let his eyes sweep over her from top to bottom. She bit her cheek as he chuckled behind closed metallic lips. Alex got on her guard. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

He smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" The boy asked with a shrug. "But a better question would be shorty, what's a small girl like you doing wandering the streets so late at night…" He feigned concern. His tone was coated with a boyish charm that had Alex rolling her eyes. His little games were wasting her time.

"If you want to keep your head intact, I suggest you get lost and leave me alone." She threatened as she turned her back on him and made a move to leave. He wasn't worth any more of her time and his chuckling was grating on her last nerve.

"Ooh, feisty." The boy chided crossing his arms over a broad chest defiantly. Alex sneered in the midst of an animalistic growl. "Hm, such an attitude; that's really cute, ya know, but I'm not here to cause you any harm, shorty. You might actually be able to help me."

Alex perked a brow. The boy smirked.

"I was hired by President and First Lady Buchanan to locate their missing daughter Alexandra; she's about your height, oddly colored purple hair and distinctive pink eyes that remind you of a cats. Do you know where I might find such a girl?" He questioned nonchalantly.

Alex's eyes widened twice their normal size. Her mother was actually looking for her…she didn't care why, but she was, along with that wretched man the country called President. If that wasn't shocking enough they had actually sent another metahuman to retrieve her. Why another metahuman would help Ron, she didn't understand and once again, she didn't care. He was after her and that was all that mattered. And this boy actually had the nerve to speak to her so casually and basically mess with her mind. There was no way in flaming hell she was going to let this arrogant prick take her back to that sorry existence she called a life. She felt better off on the streets.

"Get the fuck away from me." Alex commanded crudely as she back pedaled a few steps away from her stalker. "You can tell those two to adopt or something because I am never going back." She added sounding completely definite. She turned to leave but there was the boy, standing in her way again. He didn't move so fast that she hadn't seen him pass her but he still was quick on his feet. That helped her none.

Instead of threatening him once again she whipped around to go the way she had come. She'd rather be on a main road in plain sight anyways. People could easily mistake her for a normal girl with dyed hair and contacts rather than a metahuman but if he was spotted, he'd be done for. She took a few steps, hunching her shoulder but out the corner of her eye she saw him pass her again. He blocked her path again, his amused smirk growing.

She was exasperated now. "What do you want?" She basically cried. Her voice wavered and she mentally cursed. He didn't need to know how distressed she was. The way he seemed so entertained by all of this hit her confidence a bit. He saw her as nothing but a game.

"I already told you what I want." He sighed. "I'm going to take you home."

Alex grit her teeth at the word 'home'. She had no home so there was no point in going back…she wouldn't let him take her back. With one swift movement she spun around, lifting one leg and letting her ankle knock roughly into the guy's temple, effectively knocking him over. It was a win lose because now her leg was throbbing in pain at the fact that the coating of metal surrounding his body made him far more solid than steel. She wasted no time assessing if she had just broken her ankle or not; she began to quickly hobble away just as the boy had processed the fact that she had just knocked him over.

Alex glanced over her shoulder just as her bounty hunter was pulling himself to his feet, cracking his neck from left to right. She released a deep breath and tried to pick up the pace, but her ankle began to protest. It was probably changing color and swelling at this point. Alex had no time to mutter a curse under her breath about this guy's ability before she was snatched up by the scruff of her sweatshirt and tossed like a ragdoll. She cried out as she collided with the wheel of a parked car. It was no more than a couple of seconds later she found herself pinned under this nameless guy while he now gripped the front of her sweatshirt.

"Nice kick," He seethed, obviously no longer amused. "You take martial arts?"

"I left for a reason." She breathed desperately, ignoring his sardonic comments. "And I don't plan on going back!" She exclaimed as she brought up a leg and settled her foot in his lower stomach. She took hold of his shoulders and quickly flipped him over her head, putting in an excellent amount of strength she pulled from her abilities. Tigers were pretty strong after all.

She scrambled to her feet, wincing when she put too much weight on her injured ankle. She whipped around to see the boy pulling himself to his feet once again as well, chuckling lowly as he turned to face her. Alex's eyes narrowed into death glare as she kept herself in a ready stance. She had no choice but to take him on. Annoying as he was, he was determined.

"You're a bit too strong for the feeble daughter Buchanan described you as." He commented, eyes narrowing. "But I have a job to do." His tone suddenly shifted and Alex knew he was serious. He wasn't going to let her get away.

"Why are you so dead set on bringing me back home?" She asked suddenly. If she used her words correctly, she could get out of there with minimal damage, as would he.

"I can tell you this; it's not out of the goodness of my heart." His expression darkened when he said this. Alex presumed that his words had a deeper meaning than he was willing to share. She didn't care to know though. "The deal was, I bring you home, I earn my freedom."

"Freedom?" Alex muttered.

"It's best you give up now," He said quickly, ignoring her questioning look. "I don't wanna hurt you, shorty so just make this easy for both of us and come along quietly."

"There's only one flaw in your plan…" Alex trailed off, her eyes narrowing. "I don't plan on going back to a place I'm hated. You try living with a bunch of metahuman haters when you are one!"

To say that the boy looked surprised would be a lie. He knew his target was a metahuman from the very beginning and honestly, he didn't blame the girl for wanting to run away. He hated President Buchanan as much as the next metahuman and he hated Vice President Manning ten times as much which was definitely saying something…but…there had to be a but. This was his life he was gambling with. Either he brought her back and finally find freedom from the chains he basically put on himself or he could say hello to a future of promised torture.

"Not my problem, shorty." He grounded out before charging at her. Alex's eyes widened as he lifted a hand over his head and that hand slowly began to shift, growing and molding into the shape of a mallet. The mallet swung but the pain didn't register till she hit the merciless asphalt. She laid there for a moment, wincing. She groaned as she clenched her eyes shut, resisting any sudden movements that would agitate any new injuries.

"Crap…" She hissed, rolling onto her stomach. She grit her teeth as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. Before she could push herself up, a heavy foot came down on her back. She couldn't even think to fight the pain and toppled over once again, this time sprawled out on her stomach. She took in a deep breath as she slowly turned her head to the side to look up at her attacker. His eyes were narrowed and for the first time since she met the boy she was overtaken by full blown panic. She wasn't afraid of the fact that this guy could easily kill her, although she believes her mother would want her back alive, she was more afraid of the idea that he just might bring her back…

She couldn't let that happen.

"I can't go back…" She tried to reason with words again. "I can't live in a place where I am hated for who I am…You have no idea what it's like to be surrounded by people who plot your demise…."

"I know more than you think, shorty." He muttered. "Be grateful you have a home to go back to."

"I can't call that place home." Alex snorted. "I'd trade my life for yours." She added. The foot on her back seemed to get even heavier and she bit into her bottom lip to suppress a whimper.

"That's a horrible trade." He breathed. "And you can save your breath. I'm not one to hand out sympathy. It messes with my work." He went on; that arrogant tone was returning to his voice and Alex seethed.

"Well I'm not one to give up so easily…" She growled as she managed to get her hands on the ground again. She tapped into her abilities once again, harnessing the natural strength of a jungle cat as she began to push back on the foot pressing her down. "Don't ruin this for me!" She cried just as her body, seemingly exploded. Her attacker was thrown back, but he quickly did a flip that ended with him landing on his feet.

His eyes widened at the uncharacteristically sized tiger that adorned royal purple fur with the basic black stripes. The massive creature released a roar that would have Godzilla running back to its hole and suddenly things got real. Her pink eyes glowed with malice and he came to the realization that all that small talk seriously set him back. Even with his abilities he wasn't too sure how he'd fare against a giant tiger who was out for his blood.

"Well this isn't good…" He groaned taking a solid stance. Those livid pink eyes locked on him, silently promising a fight he wouldn't soon forget. In anticipation, his hands began to melt and reform into twin mallets. He would have gone with swords but he had been informed not to hurt her too much…he didn't wanna risk killing the girl either.

Without warning, paws pushed off from the ground and the tiger that was once a small girl launched at him, jaws open and fangs ready to sink in. He returned fire immediately. There was a mix of snarls, whimpers and grunts as the two went at it. The boy swung his mallets around with practiced moves as she simply went animalistic on him. Claws scratched at his metal body but had little affect and in her frustration, Alex snapped at his neck, unknowingly leaving him an opening. One of the mallets increased in size before impacting with enough force to stop a speeding car.

A blur of purple went flying before landing on the hood of a car, shattering the windshield completely. Alex couldn't stop her transformation back into a human as the pain hindered her from keeping her tiger form. She had taken too many direct hits. This guy obviously knew what he was doing and she honestly couldn't say she was as trained. Sure, she had taken self-defense classes, but what could you do against a metahuman? And she had never really trained with her own abilities as it was…

"You've got one hell of a power, shorty…" The boy began as he approached her. Alex felt herself being lifted and she swallowed back the lump in her throat. She was actually going to be taken back. "But I will be damned if I let you get in my way." He finished coldly. Alex could feel them moving; she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

He took no more than a couple of steps before an intense spasm of electricity shot up his spine before coursing painfully through his entire body. A cry passed his lips as he dropped Alex ungracefully and fell to his knees himself. The shocking didn't stop until that silver coating slowly melted away from his body, disappearing into his skin. He began to take on the attributes of a normal teenage boy; tanned skin, disheveled deep brown hair and before Alex lost consciousness completely, she caught a glimpse of bright green eyes.

There was no physical evidence of his abilities.

"Ah…" The green eyed boy cringed as a steel toed boot connected with his midsection and had him doubling over. It was a few seconds later that he felt something wrap around his neck. The metal was cold and there was a low beep before he felt the familiar feeling of his abilities being suppressed. He mentally cursed before drifting into his own darkness, but not before hearing a familiar phrase.

"Metahumans apprehended."

* * *

><p><em>Third chapter down! Oh yea, I am so loving this story so far and I bet you're wondering just when everyone will officially meet up; give it time. I think they'll be all together by the next chapter – fifth chapter the latest. Things are getting interesting…everyone is intertwining and stuff so you know they'll all come together soon, but how they'll handle each other and their baggage will be a huge question. Everyone comes with their own drama story, even if they haven't been made apparent yet.<em>

_Please review if you'd be so kind…  
>Like me on Facebook if you like this story. Just look up Rolyn.<em>

_~Rolyn~  
><em>


	4. The Great Escape

_As I've mentioned before, I have been watching quite a bit of superhero oriented programs. My love for these long gone shows and movies have officially been rekindled. I've even found Transformers helpful even though the movies are, of course, about giant alien robots and not super powered people. The feeling and style of the movies seem to easily match up with what I have typed up so far. Hopefully all this research will show in my writing._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: The Great Escape<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you blind?"<p>

Dawn slapped her hands over her mouth as soon as the words flew from her mouth. Her blue eyes widened a fraction as the brunette girl she couldn't exactly remember the name of at that particular moment turned towards her. Dawn's cheeks flushed as she locked her eyes with the pale ones of the older girl. She appeared blind, but when she looked anywhere, at people specifically, she almost had the focus of a person with perfect sight. Of course this confused Dawn and of course her curiosity got the best of her and she just had to ask…

"I-I'm sorry, It's none of my business…" Dawn stammered bowing her head. May laughed once behind closed hips. Now she could see why Rolyn was so glad that she had saved the girl. Dawn was too innocent, almost fragile personality wise. From what she has been told, May was sure that it would take no time at all for the Metahuman Facilities to completely break the girl and make her into a psychopathic shell of a girl that she once was.

"It's alright," May said smiling gently. "I understand why you might be confused…"

Dawn simply nodded, but quickly corrected herself by speaking rather doing gestures the brunette probably couldn't see. Funny part was, May could see what she had just done and laughed.

"I am blind," May began with a tentative look. "But with my abilities I can see you…just not in the conventional way you're used to since you have sight." Dawn cocked her head in confusion. The girl was blind…but she could see…? Taking the twelve year olds silence as the insisting of further explanation, May sighed. "I have three distinctive abilities Dawn…"

"Oh, really!" Dawn suddenly interrupted. May almost jumped at the amount of excitement in the girl's voice. It sounded almost like she was impressed. May had never thought someone would be impressed by the very attributes that made her a social pariah. "I didn't know you could have more than one! Do you think I might have more than one?"

"I don't know…" May murmured. Dawn's excitement was a little off putting. "Well anyways, my abilities include healing capabilities, seeing visions of the future which is what has taken away my sight and telekinesis which is what gives me my sight."

"Telekinesis…?" Dawn muttered, her expression twisting in confusion once again.

"I can move things with my mind." May elaborated tapping a temple. If this had been Rolyn, she would have gotten frustrated and given up on the entire explanation but May actually enjoyed Dawn's curiosity to an extent. It made her like less of a freak and more like something special.

"But how does an ability that allows you to move things with your mind help you see…?" May ignored the disbelieving tone and forced a smile.

"Well you see, in order to move something with my mind I have to feel for it with my mind." May explained with a nod. "I can't really explain it fully, but when I wanna use my telekinesis there is this energy, I guess, that reaches out and wraps around whatever I am trying to move. It's like this energy is making a skin tight layer around whatever I'm reaching out to – morphing to it with my mind and it sends the details back to my mind so I have a basic outline of just about everything…It's almost like seeing in black and white."

"So you use you telekinesis all the time?"

May nodded. "Sometimes it tires me out though…and sometimes I can't control my telekinesis well or it's just too weak so I go blind." May murmured. That was actually the reason she hadn't left with Rolyn earlier that day to retrieve granola bars with the money she had pulled from a man's pocket telekinetically. She didn't condone stealing but sometimes it was necessary…luckily the man she had taken the money from was one who hadn't deserved it. He had been the leader of a prostitution ring. Rolyn had broken that ring up quite easily once the money had been pilfered.

"It must be hard…being blind…especially if it was caused by your powers." Dawn sighed. May shrugged. Sure, to be robbed of her sight was definitely a downside to her powers she wasn't very happy with, but she learned to deal with it…plus she only lost a normal capability to be gifted with a much more powerful one.

"Hey, guys," Rolyn came out of nowhere and Dawn had yelped in surprise before slapping her hands over her mouth for a second time, her face flushing in embarrassment. May had sensed the other girl coming and she was rather used to Rolyn popping out of nowhere so she didn't give much of a reaction. "You ready for this?"

"We've been waiting on you." May snapped. She may have agreed to helping Rolyn but she was still a little snippy from their argument…well purposely. She wanted Rolyn to squirm for a while for not heeding her warnings even though she was ignoring them right now as well. "We're ready for whatever you have planned."

"Good because I have something in mind…" Rolyn said as a smirk came to her lips. May was sure if she could still see in color, she would have seen a mischievous glint in Rolyn's silver eyes that she had only seen in her visions. Her random glimpses into the future were the only times she felt like she could actually see again.

"Rolyn, are you sure this is a good idea?" May suddenly voiced her concerns as she leaned against the wall of one of the buildings that made the ally way they were hiding in. The church was a couple blocks off and Rolyn had put up the security system of having anyone who touched the church electrocuted. Whatever Rolyn wanted to do into the late hours of the night required them to leave the sanctity of what has been their home.

"May, you can't back out now…" Rolyn stated firmly. May bit into her bottom lip, a sure fire sign of anxiousness, Rolyn had come to learn. Her glazed over eyes flickered downward, staring at boot clad feet…or at least staring as far as May's metaphorical sight would allow. May had only three pairs of shoes; she had her constantly breaking flip flops, worn out running sneakers and these boots she reserved only for the unforgiving cold front that Jersey always suffered through every year.

"I am not backing out." The brunette said firmly, finally lifting her head to lock her eyes with Rolyn's. Said girl pressed her lips together. May's body shook. "Well…I'm just having some doubts…What if…"

"No 'what-ifs'!" Rolyn cut off loudly. May cringed slightly. Rolyn stared at her, silver eyes suddenly going hard, resembling steel. They were cold too and even if May couldn't see it, she knew she was getting that look. She had seen it before in visions, so she sighed and nodded slowly, tucking her fears into the back of her mind. "Now, after doing a bit of searching…I found a few Metahuman Control Force losers loading up two people into a tanker. I didn't see enough but I know they're still close by and we can catch them to proceed with our first step towards the revolution."

Dawn suddenly bounced with excitement. Everything was so new and foreign. Everything was exciting and tantalizingly forbidden. What she was doing…what she was a part of now she couldn't fully understand. It was all flying over her head at the moment, but right now she had such an adrenaline rush. She was in the presence of two strong metahuman who wanted her as a part of their plans…well they told her to stay with them at all times…they never actually asked her for help.

"Gotcha." May said simply, putting her game face on. All anxiety and worries had been easily suppressed and now she was prepared for anything. Rolyn had taught her that. There was no room for nervousness when it came to your life and in this case, the life of others.

Rolyn nodded once. "Just follow me." She instructed before crouching down in front of Dawn. There was a moment of clueless silence from the navy haired girl before Rolyn sucked her teeth in frustration and ordered for the girl to climb onto her back. Dawn jumped at the harsh tone and quickly did what she was told, gripping onto Rolyn tightly as she also advised. Rolyn glanced back at May who simply nodded. Rolyn sighed before jumping.

Dawn screamed.

Her arms tightened on the older girl's neck; her legs wound around her midsection in a grip an anaconda would be jealous of and Rolyn's eyes widened as the twelve year old unconsciously choked her. Maybe she should have warned her. When Rolyn jumped, she flew. Prior to rescuing Dawn earlier that day and after she had gotten back to the church and left Dawn in May's care, Rolyn had went outside, stood in the church parking lot, head thrown back and eyes closed. She stood there for three straight hours, only moving when the sun did.

The sun was Rolyn's main source of energy to absorb. When she was younger, she would have to spend days in the sun rather than a few hours…mainly due to her incarceration where she barely received a hint of light for days. That was what induced her secret phobia of the dark. Now that she was older and gotten into more fights, dealt with more weapons, she had newer sources of energy. She figured out new ways to absorb, new energies to steal from. Light, fire, speeding cars…they were all sufficient sources of power.

Her legs propelled her so high into the sky that you could see her and Dawn's silhouette against the waning moon. May followed from behind, Dawn didn't even notice until she saw the brunette floating along Rolyn's left flank. The twelve year old blinked in awe. The brunette could fly too? She hadn't even mentioned it, but she could save her questions for later since she was falling…well Rolyn was falling. The silver eyed girl fell to the rooftops before pushing off again, leaving a dent in the roof of whatever building in her wake. Dawn whimpered.

Rolyn rolled her eyes. Dawn would have to get used to the constant up and down of jumping like this if she ever expected to travel with her and May. The brunette was an excellent telekinetic but she couldn't keep herself afloat, keep someone else afloat and use her special sight all at the same time. She had tried and Rolyn had ended up with a broken leg.

'There!" Rolyn suddenly called out. May extended her telekinetic reach and found the outline of the tanker. It was vibrating lightly, her mind told her; they were getting ready to leave. May's brow crunched together as she propelled herself forward, well past Rolyn and Dawn. She dropped herself abruptly in front of the tanker that was just inching away to depart. She set her jaw, narrowed her eyes and prepared herself.

To the officers in the tanker, the girl that suddenly touched down in front of them, set off warning bells. No normal person could drop out the sky the way the brunette did. Scowls suddenly became abundant among the three officers in the tanker. It was obvious what this girl was and this had them slipping out of the sanctity of their vehicle. A brawny man hung out of the passenger side window of the tanker his head and eyes obscured by a helmet and goggles, but his frown was deep and apparent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He called out. His voice was raspy and strained. May deduced he was a smoker. "You got a death wish or something, girly?" May stared at the goggled man and perked a brow.

May sighed, her breath materializing before her in a puff of vapor. She raised her hands slightly and as she did, she began to slowly lift from the ground and rise back up into the air gradually. That man who had been leaning out the tanker cursed loudly before barking a few orders. The orders were seen through and soon the three men were standing in front of the tanker, all of them reaching for weapons of different sorts and sizes.

With energy guns raised and normal guns on standby, May took in a breath and sighed. A brief flash at her first run in with the MCF had her shivering, but now she could defend herself. She hoped. Rolyn had told her she needed to know how and even though Rolyn couldn't understand May's powers fully, she trained with May and had her practice with all her abilities. May had come to master her telekinesis. Her special healing ability was top notch though scarcely used due to the risks it caused her. He visions, they were scattered, uncontrollable and sometimes painful.

She could do this. She could…

An officer cocked his gun only for it to be struck from his hand by a flash of lightning that came out of nowhere. The MCF officer cried out in pain and gripped the wrist his now scorned hand was attached to. The shock was evident on the other two officer's faces, but the confusion was short lived when a throat was cleared and the source of the sudden streak of light made herself known. Rolyn stood on top of the tanker, Dawn still clutched tightly to her back and her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Aiming guns at May?" Rolyn sighed before sucking her teeth. "Never a good idea. She may look a little nervous but the girl has quite the temper." Rolyn flashed May a brief reassuring smile. May smiled in return. She could do this.

A beat passed and May moved her right hand forward, palm faced up. The two, still uninjured men aimed again and Rolyn rid them of their weapons as well as they were suddenly hoisted into the air by an invisible force. Panic became apparent on the two officers faces and, snapping her fingers shut and closing her hand into a fist, the two men went flying towards one another, crashing together painfully.

"Yes!" Rolyn exclaimed excitedly, pumping a fist into the air. "That's it Maple! Show 'em what oppression does to a girl!" May suddenly felt invigorated. A broad smile pulled at her pink lips and her faded blue eyes were wide with the shock. This was…it was something else. Her heart was hammering and she couldn't stop the shivers now, but they weren't because of fear anymore.

"What should we do with them?" May called out suddenly. She wanted to know what to do next. What more excitement would she feel?

Dawn's eyes were wide.

"You know," Rolyn began, a sudden lopsided smile coming to her lips. "I think Dawn should handle this one." Rolyn adjusted the twelve year old on her back and Dawn whimpered, hiding her face in Rolyn's shoulder.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Dawn cried gripping to Rolyn tighter. Rolyn gagged. "I can't! I-I can't control my powers like you guys!" Rolyn managed a reassuring smile as she pried Dawn from her back and set the navy haired girl next to her on top of the tanker cab.

"Teach 'em to never chase you again." Rolyn coaxed, nudging Dawn forward. The twelve year old resisted, her brow crunched together. She glanced between Rolyn's urging smile and the two men May had suspended in the air. She suddenly felt like there was no choice to be made. Taking in a deep breath she pulled her arms back before swinging them forward. The chilled wind whistles in a sudden gust.

The men went flying straight from May's mental hold and the brunette's brow shot up in surprise. They really got some distance. She ignored the feeling that whatever fall they had would likely leave them in critical condition. Kill or be killed, May had to remind herself…although May didn't believe Dawn was aware of what she just did…the fact that she possibly wiped two lives off the face of the earth.

"Alright Dawn!" Rolyn cheered with a boisterous laugh. She ruffled the preteen's hair and after the initial shock of what she had just done passed. Dawn suddenly craned her neck back and beamed proudly.

"I actually did it." Dawn giggled.

"Yes you did!" Rolyn agreed with a nod. Dawn's smile broadened.

May didn't join in on their celebration as Rolyn took the twelve years olds hands and began dancing her around in circles. The brunette instead cautiously made her way to the side of the vehicle. She didn't sense anymore presences, but there had been three officers and they had only gotten rid of two. The third one could have run off and was too far for her to see with her special sight. That was the greatest upside to using her telekinesis; she could see for about a mile radius around her at all angles. But she'd still be careful.

She slipped around the back of the tanker and pressed her hand to the bolted back door. The metal was special in all the tankers. They suppressed powers and had May snatching her hand away as her vision of outlines darkened a bit. She stared at the locks for a moment. They were well past industrial and there were five of them.

"Rolyn!" May suddenly called. The girl was at her side in a second, hopping off the side of the tanker and leaving Dawn to slide down the front on her own. Rolyn stared at the bolted door with May and instantly took the hint.

Rubbing her hands together, Rolyn leaned in, inspecting the doors to see if there was a place she could dig her hands into.

"No…" May said quickly when she noticed Rolyn reaching for the door. "The metal suppresses metahuman abilities." She explained when Rolyn perked a brow. Dawn was just coming to stand behind them, curiosity shining in her blue eyes.

Rolyn sucked her teeth. "They think of everything…" She rubbed her hands together again, this time at such an intense speed, her hands were just a blur for a second. After a minute, her hands began to smoke a bit. Dawn watched with wonder as Rolyn extended her hands out and by just getting within the same proximity of the bolts, they melted, slowly but surely. She had to pause every now and then to rub her hands together again to heat them up for the next bolt, but they didn't have to wait long for the doors to inch open with nothing holding them together.

May pulled them open the rest of the way with her telekinesis and Rolyn lit up a hand with a faint glow of light that illuminated the inside of the tanker. Two limp figures laid bound on the floor of the tanker; one boy and one girl. The boy looked average enough. May's brow furrowed a bit. He looked normal and handsome…By the way Rolyn had her eyes locked on him as well, May thought her companion had to agree, although looks could certainly be deceiving.

The girl curled up next to the boy looked more abnormal and more banged up, like she had been caught in struggle. Her pale skin was blotted with bruises and fresh cuts were still a raw red color. Her hair was a royal purple with stripes that reminded May of a tiger. The brunette presumed her metahuman abilities had altered her appearance.

Both captives were out cold. Both of them were sporting those Godforsaken inhibitor collars. Rolyn shivered at just the sight of them. Those collars roused too many memories she rather have remained buried.

"Well?" Rolyn said suddenly trying to distract herself. May looked towards her with useless eyes. "We can't get in the truck without passing out from that suppressing metal and every second longer they're in there, the worse it gets for them."

"I know." May hissed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. After a moment she reached out a hand. With a lifting motion, the unconscious purple haired girl was raised from the floor of the tanker before being dragged out by May's invisible forces. The brunette set the girl down on the asphalt of the street before repeating the action for the boy. Once they were both out of the tanker Rolyn decided to be rid of the suppressing metals forces all together and with a firm push of her foot against the bumper of the tanker, it went speeding down the street.

"Are they alright?" Dawn asked in a small voice. Rolyn wondered the same thing.

May let her hands hover above the two unconscious teenagers. She didn't touch them but she let her hands wander from head to toe. After she was done with both, she nodded. "They'll be alright. I think I can heal them…"

"No." Rolyn said firmly.

May short her narrowed eyed look.

"You don't use your healing powers if you have no one to expel the pain on." Rolyn said. Her words were definite. May stood to her feet, muttering a low whatever.

* * *

><p>Jason shot straight up and whoever was sitting so close to him when his personal space invasion alarm went off in his half-conscious mind, pulled away quickly, gasping lightly. Green eyes narrowed as he snapped his attention to the left to see a young girl…a bit younger than him. Her hair was long and in the right light he saw it was inexplicably a navy color. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at him, motionless.<p>

Where the hell was he? And who was the girl? His eyes moved away from her as he took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in a church…but how he got there, he was completely unsure. The MCF couldn't have paused here for anything, could they? Almost automatically he reached up and touched his neck. No collar.

"Are you okay?" The girl suddenly spoke up. Her voice was light. Jason stared at her for a moment. When he didn't respond, the girl took this as the okay to start speaking again. "Fury told me to keep an eye on you while she went to talk to May. My name is Dawn…d-do you have a name?"

"Where the hell am I?" He suddenly snapped. Dawn swallowed nervously.

"It's okay," She managed to say, hoping her words calmed him down. He looked edgy, like he was about to jump her. "Me and my friends saved you."

"Saved me?" Jason chided. Dawn nodded.

"Look who's awake,"

Dawn and Jason both averted their gaze towards the girl who was standing in the doorway to the room they were in. They were in the churches prayer room where there were only couches, a shelf full of bibles and a stained glass mural of Jesus getting baptized. Jason was sprawled out on one the couches while Alex had taken the other, still unconscious. Jason tried not to look in the purple haired girl's direction. They had saved both him and her…better they not know his connection to the girl before she woke up.

Instead, Jason stared at this girl, a brow perking at the sight of her. Her clothes were simple. Ripped jeans two sizes too big, dirty long sleeved shirt one size too small and steel toed boots. Perfect for giving a sexual predator a nice kick to the crotch, but that wasn't what had his attention. She was obviously dirt poor, but he couldn't help but think she was too _pretty_ to be dirt poor. Her skin was like light coffee minus for a few dark scars around her neck. Her hair was an exotic unusual ivory color like milk was flowing from her head. Jason chuckled at the thought.

Her eyes were sharp and silver, but the color was faint. It was almost like her eyes were transparent. Yea, this girl was definitely pretty. He wouldn't mind having her…

"I'm surprised you woke up so soon after getting rid of the inhibitor," The girl spoke again as she entered the room. Jason licked his lips. Her hips swayed when she walked. "Usually it takes a little longer to recover from those things." She sounded like she spoke from experience.

Jason continued to stare at her, speechless. His eyes left her face and moved lower, taking a bit of time to unconsciously admire her chest. The condition of her clothes suddenly didn't matter. What they concealed was what peaked his interest.

"Hey!" The girl snapped. Jason brought his gaze up to her eyes. The annoyance was evident in her expression and her eyes were heated. Holy crap; her eyes made him shudder. "Eyes up here pervert or I'm chucking your ass into the nearest dumpster." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Jason smirked. The girl's expression changed. She perked a brow.

"You saved me?" He finally found his voice. She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Me and my friend…" She elaborated. May had done most of the work tonight. She couldn't forget the brunette. She was proud of how well May had done, but now the brunette was resting. She overexerted her telekinesis. She needed the time to recuperate. "My friends call me Rolyn,"

"Alright Rol…" He began, his smirk broadening. He liked her name.

"But you can call me Fury." She cut off suddenly. Jason's brow shot up. She was a feisty one, apparently. He could work with that though. He actually quite liked it. He always enjoyed when a girl put up a fight. "Good work keeping an eye on him Dawn." Rolyn no longer paid him any mind. She was smiling sweetly at the navy haired girl. He cocked his head to the side.

"So…Fury…" He drawled sitting up on the couch. "How'd you save me? Last time I checked the MCF weren't an easy bunch to deal with, thanks for the help by the way."

Rolyn turned away from Dawn and blinked. "You're welcome…" She murmured. "And the MCF aren't that hard to handle as long as you know what you're doing. I've faced them enough times to know."

She was a metahuman…interesting. "So you have an ability…"

"Obviously." She retorted.

There was a brief stare down. Jason sighed. "What kind of power is it?"

"Absorption."

"Of what?"

"Energy."

He paused. A girl who absorbed energy…why did that set something off in his mind? He looked at her face; it suddenly felt familiar. Her name had been thrown around. He suddenly thought of his employer and the man's rage. The mention of one particular facility escapee caused such rages. Rolyn…he remembered seeing the name right below one of his targets on a special list…

Crap, she was one of the most wanted…

"I've heard of you…" He muttered.

She snorted. "Who hasn't?" She chuckled. "I am the bane of the MCF's existence."

"I like a girl with power." He said with a wolfish smile. Rolyn scoffed. Who did this guy think he was?

"Well then you're gonna love me." She responded. Jason let his eyes rove over her body once again, this time discreetly, before he locked eyes with her and nodded. "So, what's the power?" Rolyn sat next to Dawn, pulling the twelve year old into her. Funny what a couple hours could do to a girl's paternal instinct. Rolyn said she wasn't about attachments yet here she was holding Dawn like the girl was her own daughter.

"My body…" Jason began huskily. He smirked and Rolyn narrowed her eyes, cupping her hands over Dawn's ears. She didn't like where his explanation was going…or the look in his eyes. Dawn looked between the two in confusion. "It turns into metal. Head to toe…the metal has been tested and it's indestructible."

"So you're a walking battering ram?" Rolyn questioned removing her hands from Dawn's ears.

"Well when I didn't know everything I was capable of, yes." Jason responded leaning back on the couch and smirking. "But after a while I realized that strength, a healing factor and morphing here also in my arsenal. My hands can become and close range weapon you can think of."

"Good thing I'm and expert at long range." Rolyn murmured. "So do you know you're friend's ability?" Rolyn gestured to the still unconscious purple haired girl and Jason frowned. Yea, she was still an issue. When she woke up she'd probably shoot her mouth off. Maybe the blows she took to the head could advert such an issue but he didn't exactly like taking risks. He was stuck in bad place.

He had obviously been double crossed tonight. His employer promised him immunity in all senses of the word when it came to the MCF. It wasn't news that he was working under their thumb. They must have deliberately came after him when he found Alex. It was the only explanation with no holes. He was lucky he was saved. He couldn't go back now. The freedom he was promised was a hoax to get him to try his best.

The MCF wanted him and this girl probably wouldn't be too forgiving. She obviously had a temper and after what he saw, her abilities were influenced by how she felt. She'd wake up pissed and attack him as a giant tiger, he could see it now.

"I don't know her ability." Jason lied immediately.

"You were loaded up into the tanker together…" Rolyn pointed out.

"The MCF do have detectors now. You don't have to be using your powers for them to know you are a metahuman. Do I look like my abilities affected the way I look?" Jason all but snapped. Rolyn had to give him that. Though she had never heard of these detectors. Last she heard, it was near impossible to determine a normal human from a metahuman without a blood sample…unless whatever mutation to their existence they had affected their appearance.

"Alright…" Rolyn murmured. "Well then you just relax for a bit…I think I'm gonna go get some rest. C'mon Dawn." Rolyn stood to her feet and extended her hand out to the twelve year old. "If you're still awake and your friend wakes up…"

"She's not my friend." Jason said quickly. "She's not my girlfriend either in case you were wondering. The position is waiting to be filled." He smirked and winked at Rolyn. The silver eyed girl stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said finally. Jason chuckled. "But don't get your hopes up." She added quickly before dragging Dawn out of the room by the hand. Jason watched her leave…well he watched her ass. And what an ass it is, he thought to himself. Maybe if he stuck around long enough he could get the Fury to put out. It was an enticing thought.

* * *

><p><em>All finished. I don't know if it's been made any clear yet but when I rated this T I seriously meant T. I'm gonna have fun testing new waters with this…a BUNCH of fun. Maybe you'll have fun reading it? Anyhoo, it's late. I'm tired…but it's likely I won't get to sleep. Insomnia has taken over my life. I hope you all liked this next chapter and I promise everyone will meet up soon. Thanks for reading!<em>

_Please review…  
>And if you like this story, please like my on Facebook<br>Just look up Rolyn_

_~Rolyn~_


	5. The Truth, Please

_I went to bed at like two last night and now I'm up at six and heaven knows why. I guess I can't get to sleep. I'm attempting to fix my internal clock. I had been going to bed at six and waking up at three in the afternoon lately and that certainly can't be healthy, now can it? Well I have at least an hour and a half before I have to get ready for church so I'll use my time wisely. I shouldn't just be laying there staring at my ceiling thinking of what I COULD write. This chapter is where the hints towards X-men REALLY come in…_

_Warning: Language…you know how teenagers are with curse words…especially homeless teenagers or teenagers in danger…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: The Truth, Please<em>

* * *

><p>She skidded across the ground with a yelp and her only means of stopping was crashing into a nearby traffic sign pole. A sharp pain crawled slowly up her spine and he grit her teeth at the feeling. To avoid the aftereffects of such pain, she clenched her eyes shut and a body that was once pale and dotted freckled, was now translucent and moved with the freedom of liquid. Her entire body suddenly shifted to water while staying in the concentrated form of a girl. Water couldn't really feel pain now, could it?<p>

"You okay?"

She glanced up as her companion who had a hand offered out to her. She glared at the offered hand and the boy furrowed his brow. Why was she glaring at him if he was only showing concern for her wellbeing and willing to help her up? She gestured to his hand with a jerk of her head and he gasped before smiling sheepishly and pulling back the offered hand. She wasn't going to touch him with his hand on fire like that.

"Sorry," He chuckled. "Almost forgot…"

"_What the hell are the two of you waiting around for?"_

The boy made of fire, an ability completely opposite from the girl's but functioned the same way, sighed as he watched his companion pull herself to her feet, her body shifting back to normal and her normal attributes coming into sight.

"Drew wants us to move." He grumbled. He knew she must have missed the rude comment from the green haired boy because she could not be spoken to with telepathy in her water form. It usually came to her muffled as though she was eternally swimming.

"What else is new?" She sighed as she brushed her ginger colored hair out of her face. Her hair ties always snapped during these times of battle, leaving shoulder length hair to fall in her face and inevitably get in her way. She wore her hair up all the time for a reason. She'd rather not be bothered with the issue of her hair when she was just gonna leave her current situation with it in complete disarray and beyond repair.

"_You still standing there?"_

"_We're moving!" _Misty thought angrily. Ash cringed, his fire form breaking and going out like a blown candle. He blinked in surprise before turning hazel eyes on Misty and glaring.

"Misty, I think you're forgetting we are all telepathically linked and you just yelled in all of our heads…" Ash said bluntly. Misty turned a harsh look on him, her cerulean eyes bright with restrained anger. "I think I have a headache now…" He whined

"_Get over it," _Drew's voice muttered in his head. He must have been thinking about his headache. _"And Misty I think you are the only one who can yell like that simply with her mind; kudos."_

"_Don't patronize me Drew or I'll drown you."_ Misty thought bitterly. Ash cringed at the thought because when Misty threatened people, she usually sent out vivid fantasies of her proceeding to outgo with said threat. It was one of the many reasons why the raven attempted to keep himself on the ginger's good side. Especially since their abilities were polar opposites. Sure, he could reduce her to steam, but she could put him out in seconds.

"_Guys…"_ Aden's small voice finally wiggled its way into the telepathic conversation. _"The target is getting away…"_

"Dammit," Misty cursed under her breath as she broke out into a run. Seeing as play time was over, Ash quickly followed, remaining on the girls heels as they weaved through debris and overturned cars. Their current location could only be described a battle field. Everything was destroyed and in complete disarray. The four telepathically connected teenagers were partially to blame for said destruction but the main cause was a target they couldn't afford to lose.

"There," Ash pointed up ahead where he could see Aden's lithe form hopping down from the awning of an abandoned shop. The whole city was probably abandoned at this point. The place was a war zone. "Aden's about to – WATCH IT!"

Ash suddenly tackled Misty to the unforgiving ground and the girl groaned. She'd certainly have a nice bruise in the morning. She lifted her head prior to being so roughly taken down and noticed that a blast from an energy gun had just crashed into a building window. She was in the line of fire. Another explosion and an intense rise in temperature later proved that Ash had taken care of the threat, his hand pushed up from the ground, leaving melted asphalt in its wake. Sometimes the raven was so hard to keep up with.

This time he offered her a normally colored, not-on-fire hand and she gratefully took it, muttering her gratitude for him saving her. She hadn't even noticed the MCF officer was aiming at her. He smiled brightly in that way only Ash could while loudly expressing it was his pleasure to save her ass. She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't fight back the blush running its way up her neck.

"_You're lucky I didn't let Ash hear that…"_ Drew's voice drawled in her head and her eyes narrowed further.

"_Hear what?"_ She snapped. Once again, she was the only one who could get so animated while speaking telepathically.

"_How cute you think his smile is," _Misty could hear the smirk in his tone. She blocked him after that. She had spent enough time with the green eyed nuisance to earn the privilege of being able to put up mental barriers. They weren't built on her own accord because only another telepath could build such things when it came to the complicated mechanisms of the mind, but she was the only that could activate them. She would risk losing mental communication with all her teammates to be rid of the arrogant chuckle of one of them.

"That wasn't very nice Misty," Drew said, touching down next to her. Ash snickered; he always thought Drew's flying made him look like a girl. Misty groaned, annoyed by his sudden appearance and half glad he was there. She had been wondering where the guy was when he was shooting off his mouth like that.

"Drew, nice to see you've finally joined us." She chided, ignoring his comment

"Seriously dude, where have you been?" Ash asked. "Aden is holding back a fuckin' Livewire all on his own." He pointed to where Aden was fighting said creature…well it wasn't so much a creature than a robot the size of a car that was charged brightly with massive amounts of uncontrolled electricity, a major flaw in its design.

"And you're not helping him, why?" Drew snapped.

Ash opened his mouth to retort only to snap it shut again. Right at that moment, Aden came skidding to their feet, his mouth turned downwards in a deep frown while his eyes clenched shut. He was fighting the urge to voice his frustrations and pain. He may be strong and durable, but even electricity could take down a strong man.

"_I lost the target…"_ He muttered telepathically. If Misty was the only one that could scream and snap in her mind, Aden had to be the only who thought so…meekly.

"Great…" Drew mused sarcastically.

Just as the green eyed boy spoke, everything began to shift before their eyes. The burning buildings and overturned cars disappeared before their eyes. It was like reality was melting away to reveal that it was simply a vision that coated where they actually stood. Where they stood was at the flattened bottom of an orb shaped room. It wasn't that big but it wasn't too small either. It was an interesting yet bland structure.

"Fuck…" Ash groaned, holding the word for a good twenty seconds. No one said anything as the familiar and unwanted feeling of failure crashed in and weighed down heavily on their shoulders. Aden was the first to move, lifting himself from the floor and heading straight for a curved wall of the orb. As soon as it looked like he'd walk straight through the thick metal of the walls, a doorway hissed open, granting him exit.

Drew followed the boy's example wordlessly. Misty was next to move, lowering blue eyes to the floor as she gestured for Ash to follow. He did without question. Through the doors of the orb, they were brought into a too brightly lit hall that was also fabricated completely of metal. The hall was full of controls and certain things that they all dared not touch…well Ash did once and was bedridden for a good week.

Seated in front of the controls was a man no older than thirty or even younger. He sighed, running a hand down his face. Darren Hayden was a patient man, really he was, but when it came to teenagers, it was hard to really keep a grip onto that patience…especially when they engage in mindless arguments on the battle field. He didn't have many options though so he was fine.

"What do I tell you guys every time you head into the Orb?" Darren began. Silence hung in the room. They dare not answer what was obviously a rhetorical question. Even if Darren wanted an answer, he'd pluck it from their minds faster than they could even contemplate answering. "You treat it like the real thing; isn't that what I _always_ tell the four of you?"

"Yes." They chorused minus for the mute Aden.

"Still so much hesitance and still so much idle chit chat going on though…" Darren pointed out. His light brown eyes jumped from one person to the next. His gaze was effectively avoided and he mentally smirked. Good. The children still feared him. "You all would have been dead in minutes. I don't think you need to be reminded exactly what you're fighting for."

"No." More simultaneous talking with a lack of Aden.

"Good, I expect better from you all. In spite of the horrid display I had to sit through today, I know you are all talented, gifted young men and women," Maybe a boost in confidence would keep them from brooding later. "If I didn't believe that you asses would have been out of here by now."

Heavy silence…and then Darren sighed.

"Go get some rest." He muttered. "It may have just been me telepathically inserting you into the scenario but you're all probably still hurt and tired. Lunch is at the usual time…"

Nothing more had to be said. Aden was once again the first to leave and Drew followed while Ash began to pester him about exactly what would be for lunch today. The raven didn't even notice that Misty hadn't moved to follow them and scorn him for being nosy and greedy. Darren knew she'd stay behind too. He was the controller of the mind for heaven's sakes. He could read the ginger haired girl like a book.

"Misty," He addressed.

"Mr. Hayden, could we try today?" She asked quietly. He didn't turn to look at her, instead he opted for shutting down the Orb's controls which amplified his abilities enough to make it feel like they were actually in whatever simulation Darren had chosen for them to practice in. Quite the piece of machinery…he could control the entire world with it if he wanted.

"Misty you know the circumstances that are needed." He breathed.

"Yes, but she'd been missing for a month or so now. I know she's out there looking for me. I told her to come find me." Misty argued desperately. Darren found that she certainly got to the point. She didn't build up to her desperation or needs, she set them right on the table.

"You know long it would take me to search through all those minds if she wasn't using her abilities and even if she was using her abilities, how would I know. It's all based on chance." Darren explained.

"Then let me look for her." Misty tried.

"Misty…"

"She's my responsibility. I told her to come find me so if I left her hanging like that, I doubt I could ever forgive myself. She'd be a good addition to the team, I promise." She said firmly. Darren mentally groaned. He hated when she referred to them all as a team.

Although the more on his side, the better.

"You'll bring Ash with you just in case." Darren said simply. Misty gasped before a grin came to her lips that went from one ear to the other. Darren forced his own smile. Now he wasn't one to show emotion very easily, but he'd tell these kids what the needed to hear and offer them what they needed to see in order to keep them out of the darker areas of their minds that he'd rather not deal with. He's dealt with enough melancholy in his life; he didn't need teenage angst.

"Thank you Mr. Hayden," Misty said quickly in her excitement. "When can we go?"

"I'll attempt one search this afternoon, if I find anything I'll send you out with that but if not you can attempt a search until curfew tonight." Darren said in his official tone as Ash would call it. Misty nodded once in understanding.

* * *

><p>Alex groaned as she shifted onto her side. She didn't know when MCF tankers had gotten cushioned floors, but she didn't mind. Her entire body felt lifeless and numb in spite of the throbs of pain that coursed through her body. Her muscles were stiff and tense and soar in so many places she was sure she should have been dead. She mentally cursed the person who had done this to her. She cursed them to the lowest, most fiery pit in hell. How dare they cause her this much pain and render her unconscious for heaven knows how long.<p>

She could almost recall who had done this. She remembered shining metal, an arrogant tone, a snake's smirk, but her mind provided no more. Whoever this person was, they would reach an unmerciful end at her hands.

"Ngh…" She groaned again, finding little comfort in the new position she had shifted herself into. Unconsciousness was slowly seeping away and she was suddenly becoming more and more aware. She'd rather be passed out. She tried to roll on her stomach only to roll over the edge of whatever she had been placed on. She hit the carpeted concrete floor and the pain shocked her wide awake. She couldn't even voice the cry she wanted to. Her eyes simply widened beyond physically possible as she lay there stiffly, final fully awake.

"Oh my God," Someone gasped. The voice was soft, feminine and…concerned. Alex felt hands slowly rolling her onto her back and she clenched her eyes shut. Where was she? Who was touching her? "Are you alright?"

Alex cracked her eyes open only to see blind eyes staring right back at her…pale faded eyes. In her surprise, Alex swiftly sat up causing the blind girl to scoot back to avoid a very sudden and potentially vicious head butt. Just as Alex had gotten herself upright – with great protest from her sore body – another girl had strode into the…where was she exactly? Taking a quick look around, it looked like she was in a small church and the place she had been resting and rolled off of was actually a pew.

"Hi," The girl that wasn't blind piped up offering a smile. Alex shook her head and shuffled back, away from the oncoming girl with the silver eyes and away from the blind girl who still had her hand on her arm. Her back hit the pew and she winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you're probably confused," The blind girl with the brunette hair spoke gently. Alex presumed she was the one that had exclaimed her concern when she had first fallen. "I'm May." The brunette gestured to herself and offered a friendly smile.

"And I'm Rolyn," The other girl said with a small, awkward wave. The two of them seemed relatively normal minus for one was blind and the other had almost translucent eyes and hair was as white as snow, besides that, the two girls were normal.

"I-I'm Alex…" She stammered as she used the pew behind her to hoist herself up. Her eyes darted around warily as she managed to pull herself up to sit in the cushioned pew. She attempted to relax a fraction…only a fraction. The longer she sat there, the more came back to her. It was quick and came in snippets. Walking alone at night, getting confronted and suddenly attacked by metal boy and then blacking out after a pretty intense fight. "Wait…are you working with him?" She said firmly.

"Working with who?" May questioned, her brow knitting together in confusion.

"That-That metal boy!" Alex stammered, her pink, slit eyes narrowing. May's confusion didn't falter.

Rolyn's eyes narrowed. "You mean Jason?"

"Who's Jason?" Alex snapped. Confusion was abundant now. May was in the dark about working with people, Alex didn't know who Jason was and Rolyn didn't think that Jason had any bad credit with the girl so to see Alex suddenly enraged while mentioning the "metal boy" was off putting.

"No one is after you," May said suddenly. She didn't need any more misunderstanding right now so she was going to put the basic facts on the table. "Rolyn and I actually saved you from the MCF. You've been unconscious for about two days since then. We're metahumans just like you."

Alex hesitated. How could she distrust a blind girl? "Okay…" She breathed, relaxing a bit again.

"Alright…" Rolyn breathed. "Now that, that's all settled…can you explain what you meant when you asked us if we were working with 'metal boy'?" Her eyes narrowed a bit. She wanted to know just what Jason's connection was to the girl because he had been vague; saying little to nothing besides the two of them had been in that tanker together. Rolyn knew better. There was something that tied the two of them together that he was failing to mention. This caused her to hesitate with putting any trust in him.

Sure, she allowed him to keep Dawn occupied – he was around back with her right now helping her practice her powers – but there was still so little she knew. May had little trust in him as well, Rolyn noticed, but she was giving him the benefit of the doubt. She didn't press and Rolyn guessed she didn't wonder either.

"I was being followed…two nights ago I guess," Alex was going by the time she had been given. She still couldn't believe she had been knocked out for over twenty four hours. "Then this guy completely coated in metal – he was a metahuman too – he comes out of nowhere and tells me he has to take me back to…" Alex stopped herself. Sure, these girls claimed to have saved her and yea, they seemed harmless for now, but could she really trust the two? Where was the metal boy anyways? Did they rescue her from him?

She couldn't tell them who she was. Even if she trusted them, there was no way she could be sure how they'd react to being in the presence of the Presidents step daughter…the step daughter of their greatest oppressor.

"Back to a Metahuman Detainment Facility," Alex quickly lied. "We got into a fight and he overpowered me and…"

"Here you are." May finished for her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that at the hands of someone like you. I didn't even know the MCF was enlisting metahumans as well." May murmured the last part. Last she checked and had been told on many occasions, the MCF hated all metahumans. There were no exceptions. Maybe that boy was being forced…?

Rolyn certainly didn't see it that way though. Her eyes narrowed to slits as her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Jason was working for _them_. There was no denying it by what the girl had said and his vagueness was another telltale sign that he had something to hide. The bloody bastard. And he had the nerve to try and get her attention, ogle her and talk to her like…Rolyn growled and the lights in the sanctuary flickered.

"Rolyn…" May muttered. She could feel the energy rolling off the other girl in waves.

"That son of a bitch…" Rolyn hissed.

"What son of a bitch?"

Rolyn whipped around, eyes raging and contained energy pulsed from her body looking for an outlet. Jason set down Dawn who had been taking a leisurely ride on his back. The kid wasn't so bad. He assessed the situation. Confused brunette, awake tiger girl and enraged potential bedmate. Jason wasn't so stupid that he didn't know what was going on.

Everything from there moved too quickly for the human eye to completely register in one go. It was even harder on May's part. Jason steeled himself. As soon as Rolyn saw that metal coating creeping across his skin, she attacked, pulling back a fist crackling with unbridled energy. Dawn screamed when Jason went flying through the stain glass depiction of God's open hands. Jason cursed. A piece of glass got wedged in his bicep before he could completely shift to metal. The girl was quick.

She was standing on the ledge of what used to be a very nice stain glass picture. Turns out there was a large empty room behind the stain glass, probably an old storage room that had been long ago emptied of anything wanted or valuable. "You lying piece of shit!" Rolyn was screaming.

She didn't know why she was so angry. It wasn't because for the past forty eight hours this boy hadn't left her alone and was showing blatant interest her. It wasn't because of that. She forced the thought out of her head, ignoring the small, almost nonexistent clinch that came to her heart.

"I didn't lie," Jason retorted. "I just didn't say anything."

Rolyn groaned, lifting a hand where an orb of compressed lightning twitched and sparked. Now Jason wasn't too sure but last time he checked, electricity and metal didn't mix well. Maybe he and this girl were doomed from the start. "That's just as bad as lying!" The energy was tossed and Jason rolled out of the way, narrowly missing a painful hit. If he wasn't fighting possibly for his life, he would have been turned on by all of this. He did like his girls powerful after all.

He didn't hesitate now. As much as it pained him to ruin such a pretty face, he wasn't about to let her wipe the floor with him without a fight. A sledge hammer to the chest was what had Rolyn flying backwards, hitting a pew with enough force to crack her in half. Dawn screamed again.

Alex made a move to intervene or better yet help Rolyn take the bastard down but May quickly lifted a hand and ordered for her to sit and don't insert herself. Alex grumbled under her breath about taking orders from a blind girl but listened nonetheless. Rolyn was just pulling herself to her feet, seething as she gathered energy in her right hand once again. Jason opted two switch his twin hammers to blades. He was instructed not to kill the President's daughter, imagine what kind of credit he could get for killing one of the most wanted.

It took both opposing parties a few seconds to realize that they couldn't move.

"May!" Rolyn hissed. She would have turned a glare on the brunette but right now she couldn't move due to said brunette's telekinetic energy holding her firmly in place. May didn't respond to the angry call of her name. She focused on keeping the two of them still. If she let this go on, they'd destroy the only shelter they had…and May had really loved that stain glass picture.

"The two of you will calm down and power down." May said calmly. Sometimes it was really intimidating how May didn't even have to lift a finger to freeze two people like that. Dawn stared at the brunette with wide eyes. Alex blinked in shock.

"Hell no!" Rolyn screamed. "That bastard works for the MCF!"

"Calm down and power down! Promise me Rolyn!" May ignored Rolyn's words as far as addressing them, but they bounced around in her head. Jason had seemed nice…to her at least. When it came to Rolyn he was a leering pervert, but he had been nothing but kind towards May. Yes, the fact that he worked for people she'd openly admitted to detesting was…off putting, but it didn't match up.

Unlike Rolyn she thought about things before jumping into action. She began to question some things. Why would any metahuman willingly work for the MCF? Jason had obviously kept the fact hidden because he wasn't too proud of his position. The biggest question was if he did work for the MCF willingly, why would they have him knocked out in the back of a tanker with an inhibitor collar around his neck.

"Let me go." Rolyn murmured.

"You promise?" May asked. Rolyn simply nodded.

Jason and Rolyn both lost the stiff tension in their bodies from being gripped telekinetically. They both automatically powered down. Jason's metal skin crept away as his limbs shifted from twin blades to hands and fingers. Rolyn's eyes calmed down slightly as the energy she had gathered withered to nothing, fizzling out completely.

"Jason?" May addressed the green eyed boy who had been locked in a heated glaring match with Rolyn. He, reluctantly, turned his eyes on May. The girl didn't look angry, betrayed…nothing. She looked completely passive albeit a bit thoughtful…as far as looks went for her. The girl was hard to read with lifeless eyes. "I feel like we should hear an explanation from you before we pop off." May shot Rolyn pointed look briefly.

Jason sighed. "Alright…" He murmured with a shrug of his shoulders. "I do…_did_ work for the MCF…"

"He admitted it." Rolyn inserted taking a step forward, but was stopped by May's pointed look once again. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't work for them anymore and when I did it wasn't like I was completely for it." Jason snapped. "What self-respecting metahuman would actually work for the people who puts them through torture practically every day?"

"My thoughts exactly," May breathed. "You had to do it against your will?"

"Pretty much." Jason muttered. "I had been running from them for a while…I was on the most wanted list too and three years ago they finally got me after…doing some pretty horrid thing to flush me out. They gave me an ultimatum; work for them or get acquainted with a cell and the mad scientists they had at their disposal."

"So you sold out?" Rolyn chided.

"No, I escaped…but I had friends…friends the MCF easily found and using them, they persuaded me into doing what they wanted. My sister is in hiding because of them. I don't care about risking myself because I'm sure there isn't a cell that could hold me when it comes to the people I care about, metahuman or not, I'm not taking any risks."

"Did the MCF hurt your friends?" May asked lowly.

"Let's just say the MCF doesn't hold hostages for long." Jason growled. May swallowed nervously. She knew the MCF had…unmentionable means of getting their business dealt with, but did it really have to come to that?

"How do we know you're not lying?" Rolyn inserted suddenly.

"If I had taken the job willingly, do you think you would have found me in the back of that tanker with a collar around my neck?" Jason was satisfied when Rolyn snapped her mouth shut and pursed her lips into a pout. He ignored the thought of how cute she looked with such an expression. "I was double crossed even though the gig wasn't too top notch to begin with. They said they would let me and what friends I had left go if I brought back the President's daughter; didn't know they planned on capturing both of us that night."

"Wait!" Rolyn said loudly, putting up both her hands as the signal for no one to speak. All eyes turned on her and she moved her scrutinizing gaze from Jason to Alex. The purple haired girl cursed. The metal headed idiot had given her away. "You're the president's daughter?" Rolyn asked lowly as she pointed at Alex.

"Hell yea she is." Jason snorted.

"The President's daughter is a metahuman?" May gasped, turning blind eyes on Alex as well. The pink eyed girl shifted uncomfortably under all their eyes. She prayed that the worst thing imaginable happened to the metal boy right now. If only the brunette hadn't intervened when her friend was wiping the floor with him. Maybe she would have had that little loose end tied up for her.

Too late now. "I'm his step-daughter. My last name is not Buchanan. It's Cramer." Alex quickly said in her defense. She wasn't really related to that puppet and she'd never claim to be. The only association she had with the man was her mother who she had basically disowned already. She wanted a clean cut, but her connection to the metahuman hating leader would never disappear completely, it appeared.

"But Alexandra Buchanan got abducted by metahumans." May muttered.

"_Alex Cramer_," Alex quickly correctly. "Was never abducted by anyone. Buchanan made up that story to make metahumans look bad and to hide the fact that I had run away."

"Why'd you run away?" May questioned. Alex scoffed.

"Why _wouldn't_ I run away?" She all but yelled. May cringed. "That place was a hell hole. How could you actually expect me to live with a man who hates and wants to destroy everything you are? I'm a metahuman too, remember?"

"That makes sense…" Rolyn murmured. She was pretty sure she'd do the exact same thing Alex did.

"I was trying to find a friend of mine…one I met in the facilities a while back, when metal head over here attacks me." Just mentioning her confrontation with the only boy present caused a sharp ache to slowly crawl its way up her spine. She hissed as she tensed her body and May was there in a second, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Rolyn she's still in so much pain," May began, looking towards her silver eyed companion.

"No." Rolyn said simply, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"You even look a little banged up. Let me heal you and Alex!" May was pleading now. She knew exactly what her 'healing' did to her, but she was willing to risk it. She'd rather not see her closest friend and Alex wincing. Alex had been passed out from pain for the past two days; she winced and groaned all that while. May had the means to help so she would…the side effects on her was the only set back.

"Wait, May can heal other people?" Jason asked pointing towards the brunette. May simply nodded. "Then why won't you just let her heal someone?"

"Because," Rolyn began sharply. "May's ability to heal isn't that simple. She's basically sucking the pain into her body and then she has to deal with it if she has no one else to expel the pain on. She shouldn't have to be in pain if she isn't obligated to. We all have to deal with our own issues."

"Well why doesn't she just expel the pain on me?" Jason asked with a careless shrug. Rolyn's brow furrowed as she turned towards him. "I heal quickly, remember? If she gives me the pain I'll be fine in five minutes, ten minutes tops."

"You'd do that Jason?" May asked with a small smile.

"See!" Dawn suddenly inserted. She came up beside Jason and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Rolyn's brow flew up in surprise and Jason resisted a smile. "Jason isn't bad at all." The navy haired girl said tilting her head back to smile brightly at the green eyed boy. Rolyn didn't miss the pink tint on the twelve year olds cheeks when Jason smiled back and patted her head. She had been getting too close to him over the last forty eight hours…

"Just go ahead and give me the pain," Jason sighed as he gently pried Dawn off of him. "It's the least I can do."

"The absolute least." Rolyn murmured.

She was ignored as May nodded and turned towards Alex. She instructed for the purple haired girl to stay still and Alex stiffened her body. She watched in amazement as May's hands glowed a faint white; the glow wavered here and there before becoming steady just as May reached out to her. It was silent as May let her hands hover over Alex's head before moving downwards at a snail's pace. Each passing second you could see the difference in both girls. May began to wince and Alex began to relax.

When May reach Alex's feet she released a shaky sigh. Alex was in far much more pain than she had shown. She was sure the girl had a few cracked ribs and a fractured wrist, not to mention the scattered bruising.

"R-Rolyn?" May turned towards her friend in order to absorb her pain as well but Rolyn shook her head.

"I can handle it," She said firmly. "The metal moron didn't rough me up that bad." Rolyn was lying. She was pretty sure she bruised her tailbone pretty badly and she had a few cuts that would take time to heal, but she didn't want May handling her pain, even if it was for only a moment.

"Aw, pet-names Rolyn? I knew you'd come around." Jason smirked at Rolyn before winking. Rolyn snorted in disgust. If he thought things would go back to normal…well whatever normalcy they had acquired in the last two days they've known each other, he was sadly mistaken. "Okay May, hit me." He sighed as he stepped towards her. He wasn't sure if she could move right now.

May shrugged before extending her hands out to him. Jason resisted the urge to cry out when he felt bones cracking and sudden aches flaring all over his body. He didn't know he roughed up the tiger girl so bad…then again, he had tossed her around like a rag doll. He grit his teeth as he clenched his eyes shut. He could take the pain. It wouldn't last for long.

"Jason, are you alright?" May asked gently.

"Fine." He ground out. His healing was moving his bones back into place slowly and it wasn't a painless process.

"Oh good, then you won't mind if I did this," Rolyn muttered before letting her fist impact with his side. Jason did cry out that time. Dawn gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"You _bitch_!"

May slapped a hand to her forehead while Alex snickered.

* * *

><p><em>Okay I lied about everyone officially coming together by now, but look! Misty and the others are coming in and next chapter we'll see an official meeting. May and Drew will finally come together…I wonder how that's gonna go, especially with May's special ability to look into the future. Okay I am just a tad bit annoyed with a review, just a tad because yes, reviews are made for opinions and I consider them all, but when you're telling me to change my story to suit your tastes, well that's just rude. They don't say Unleash your Imagination for you to go by the book completely either. Everything progresses as I want them to because it is a story I have written, last time I checked. Anyhoo, I'm done ranting. Thanks for reading.<em>

_Please review  
>Like the story, like me on Facebook please. Just look up Rolyn.<em>

_~Rolyn~ _


	6. Startin' Something

_So the version of this story that I had written, I had lost and I was going completely insane. I don't like losing stuff I spent so much time hand writing. I did not get all those hand cramps for nothing. It was only two days later I realized I left it at my neighbor's house while dog sitting! I ran over there to get it which took some time because the page were all scattered and I was like 'Oh boy…' Well, at least I got it back and now I can get right back to work. A lot of you had questions for the reviews in the last chapter…the answers will come, some of them, some of them later._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>"Don't you ever wonder how we survive?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Startin' Something<em>

* * *

><p>"A course of action has already been taken on the matter," Vice President Manning said solemnly. His expression was anything but, silently giving off the message that his words were final. There was no overturning what was done. The propositions had been made and the voting had been done. There was no going back on the decision, not as long as he was second in command.<p>

"That is understood but what I come before you all with is much more than a plea," The woman addressed the senate along with the President and Vice President. Her pink lips were turned down in a disapproving frown. She was basically attacked from all sides. There was not a single one of those leaders that supported the idea of equality, despite what their forefathers had established none too long ago. "The Metahuman Detainment Facilities are claimed to be used for the dangerous ones, the ones that cause problems and use their abilities for wrong but there is irrefutable evidence that children – seventy five percent of the inhibitors of Metahuman Detainment Facilities are Metahumans from ages seven to seventeen mind you – have been omitted to these facilities and held there for crimes they had no genuine intentions of committing."

"All factors of each situation are considered, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. There are millions of normal people who are threatened by these _abilities_," Manning continued. The ebony haired woman pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, noting the fact that the President had scarcely said anything except one syllable agreements to what the Vice President spewed out. "If a child has no control, they are to be omitted to a Metahuman Detainment Facility immediately because they are a danger to themselves and those around them."

"Yes, but are they receiving the proper care and nurturing that is needed for the child to learn right from wrong and understand the gifts they have been blessed with?" The woman narrowed bright green eyes.

"All Metahumans emitted to the MDF are handled based upon their situation and danger level but what we will never condone is the upbringing and training such curses." Manning hissed as though this woman was refuting the idea that the earth was round. "Why should we let them get stronger? More dangerous? They're walking weapons and most of them know it and they conspire against all that is good because of this."

What he left out, the green eyed woman silently told herself, was that it was the confining and torture inside and out of those facilities that drove most metahumans to their conspiracy. It is human nature to respond negatively when you are threatened and that's exactly what the MCF did. They threatened and they chased. They showed no signs of actually helping and rehabilitating like they claimed in the many news articles and pamphlets floating around. These were the lies that had parents giving up their children. These were the lies they had to deal with.

"You cannot suppress change, Vice President," The woman continued firmly. "You claim that Metahuman's stand in the way of change and that they ignore the possibility of progress, but they are the progress. They are the next step in human evolution. As normal humans and leaders, it is your _job_ to make the transition as painless as possible. The Meta-gene is possibly in all of us. We all have the risk of passing it on to our children or our children's children.

"It's something that just is. It is a change in the human DNA that cannot be reversed or denied like the color of your hair, but like a dye job there are people who try and hide it. It is truly a sad day when innocent people have to hide the very thing that makes them who they are in fear of being herded into the back of and MCF tanker with shackles on their feet and handcuffs around their wrists."

The tension was thick now. Members of the senate murmured and questioned. That's what she wanted. The idea that anyone was being mistreated, including that seventy-five percent of children in those facilities, was truly controversial after all. There is a good chance that a few laws are being broken and a few lines are being crossed here. That is what she wanted them to know…

"They are not people," Manning felt no need to restrain his words now. "People are not able to cause hurricanes at the raise of their hand, shoot lightning from their very being or move objects with their minds. That is not what a _person_ does. Metahumans are not people."

"Now let me help you understand something Vice President," She was angry now. How dare he? How dare he even contemplate such prejudice intolerance, especially in the presence of all these witnesses…especially in her presence? "Meta is a prefix given to us by the Greeks. It has multiple meanings such as the terms 'beyond' and 'after' as in this new age of people are beyond the normal human species.

"It also means 'among' and 'along with' as in despite our placement beyond what is considered the norm, there is still a capability to stay within society and be among those who do not share the same special capabilities. There is also another half to the word Metahuman. Yes, they are beyond, and what comes after this stage of life but they are among us. They are _human_. They have fears, dreams, aspirations; they breath air and the walk on legs. They have families and they come from normal people. Frankly no one is normal. No human mother that gives birth to a Metahuman child is normal. It is also proven that the men are actually the ones that carry the Meta-gene; men that can be in this very room.

"Metahuman have two meanings…beyond human and among human. They are and they are not. For you to deny them their humanity is unethical and completely outrageous. You are no better than the confederate men that fought to keep this countries African American population enslaved. You are fighting for an unjust cause Vice President and from my stand point, I would say you had a personal vendetta against the Metahuman race."

"My causes are just," Manning said calmly. "My motives are for the safety of this country. None of my motives are personal…although I cannot say the same for you. It has come to my attention that you have previously been wed to a Metahuman and even gave birth to his son…a son who is likely to have a manifestations of powers based upon his heritage."

She snapped her mouth dropped open slightly, eyes narrowing. "How dare you…"

"Who is to say you are not a Metahuman yourself?"

"I am." She didn't hesitate.

The more appropriate hushed murmurs of the senate turned into full blown conversation. She knew what was at risk, but she was never going to deny who she was.

"You admit it." Buchanan breathed, speaking for the first time in about a half hour.

"I do because I have no shame in what I am."

"You know you are risking yourself." Buchanan said a bit louder. The woman simply nodded.

"I am also telling you so you know I speak from a place of experience. I have found myself in a Metahuman Detainment Facility for a power that causes no harm so I have witnessed and dealt with the injustice first hand." She could easily recall the events of her incarceration; however she doubted they would help her point right now. They didn't need to know how she was treated like a common criminal based on an ability no one could see hear, or touch.

"And what is this harmless power?" Manning crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth curved into a lopsided, amused smile. As far as he knew, every ability was harmful and if it didn't appear that way, he could easily make them seem harmful.

"I can see the events that have occurred by touching inanimate objects." She explained. Manning barked a laugh.

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"I touch something and I can see what it has been through, who had touched it and who had spoken around it. I've touched the shirts of other Metahumans and seen the abuse. I've touch inhibitor collars and seen the pain they cause. I touched the cuff of your suit when you shook my hand earlier this morning…"

Manning's expression visibly fell. He was no longer amused. "Such an ability can be used for unlawful infiltration."

"Do you wish to accuse me of such a crime without any proof?"

"That will be all Ms. Foxx…" Buchanan intercepted what would possibly be another tense argument. There were cameras around and recordings being made. He needed to stop Manning before he said, or possibly did something that put any of their work or plans at risk. "Thank you for coming in to speak on this…debatable matter."

"You're welcome Mr. President…" Ms. Foxx said flatly, if her smile could be anymore fake, she was sure she could give Barbie a run for her money.

* * *

><p>"May?" Dawn poked the brunette on the arm, concern shining in wide blue eyes for the older girl. She waited a few seconds and received nothing. May's pale eyes stared forward, her mouth slightly agape and her body unmoving. She had been talking to the twelve year old a few seconds ago before this blankness came to her face and her body tensed up worse than Rolyn when she was under the mercy of the brunette's invisible control. "M-May, are you alright?"<p>

When there was still no response, Dawn whimpered in confusion and fear before calling out. She didn't say names specifically so whoever was closest was the first to come to her aid. It was Jason. Since the fight he and Rolyn had been engaged in, May instructed for the girl to keep her distance while she kept her eyes on him, figuratively speaking. He didn't even have to ask Dawn what was wrong, May just looked…lost. He snapped his fingers in front of the brunette's face and clapped a couple of times for good measure; still nothing.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked worriedly as she gripped onto Jason's arm. He looked towards the frantic twelve year old, thinking to himself how he could ask the very same question. A beat passed and May blinked, taking in a gulp of air like she had been under water for too long. Her breathing was erratic and color was quickly coming to her face. Dawn gasped, surprised by the brunette's sudden drop back into reality. "May! You're alright."

May didn't respond at first. A hand flew up to her head as she continued to take in deep breaths, trying to calm down her racing her heart. That was what she hated most about her flash visions. She didn't mind the fact that they came at random because Rolyn was usually there to keep an eye on her. She didn't mind that the visions ranged in length, her longest on going on for a solid ten minutes. She could deal with that. She couldn't deal with her sudden drop back into her reality…the reality of being unable to see.

May immediately tapped into her telekinesis and extended the special sense out and around the entire church. "They're probably already here…"

"What?" Jason asked, his brow furrowing.

"Rolyn and Alex?" Dawn offered knowing the pair had gone on their way to get food with the last bit of money they had. Rolyn had told May they would have to find the opportunity go get her hands on more before the week was out. They had more mouths to feed so things were going to be tight if they didn't get money more often and by the right means.

"No," May said quickly as she practically flew to her feet. She ended up hovering a few inches off the ground anyways and was well on her way a second later. Jason shot Dawn a brief look before going after the brunette. Something was wrong. The blind telekinetic was edgy with fear and worry etched into her features.

Dawn was the last to go through the doors that led into the back hall that brought you to the back doors to the church the five metahumans used. May was already willing the doors open with a flick of her wrist. The sun was high in the sky making it around noon. Dawn squinted her eyes as May landed back on her feet and began running through the church parking lot and down the street. Dawn had a little difficulty keeping up with May and Jason, still confused about the urgency of the situation.

"May!" The navy haired girl called out, stumbling over her own two feet. "What's going on?"

May stopped, her blind eyes wide and directed straight ahead. Jason stopped as well, his expression contorting with confusion for a brief moment before he was able to take in the scene. It was like an old Mexican standoff. Rolyn and Alex stood on one side, a red headed girl and a raven haired boy standing across from them. May almost sighed in relief. She had managed to get there before anything could happen…maybe she could change the course her vision had taken.

The vision went quick. She saw the redhead confront Rolyn and Alex and just like Rolyn responded to just about all strangers, she had a hint of hostility. A fight commenced between the two girls but the redhead had a bit of an upper hand…like she was specially trained…worst part was, her ability dealt with water; water and electricity didn't mesh well. May was surprised to see that Rolyn and Alex were confronted by metahumans, but looking at them now and inserting herself into the situation, the brunette said nothing.

"Who are you?" The ginger haired girl gestured towards Rolyn. She took mental note of the extra three that suddenly appeared. A tall, handsome guy, a blind brunette and a short whimpering thing that hid behind the former two. How and why they suddenly appeared, she didn't know, nor did she care. "Never mind, it doesn't matter who you are, or who any of you are for that matter. We're just here for her." She gestured towards Alex.

"You mean Alex?" Rolyn gestured to the purple haired girl by her side. The ginger nodded. Before Alex could get a word in, Rolyn laughed condescendingly. "And what gives you the right to approach us so rudely and simply say you _have_ to take her?"

"Because," The ginger began, placing her hands on her hips. "I've been looking for her and she was probably looking for me. Who are you to speak for her?"

Before Rolyn could retort, May cleared her throat and moved passed her. Misty perked a brow as the brunette stood in front of the rude girl with the white hair. The boy and the other girl with the strange navy hair stayed back. Misty decided to scrutinize the brunette in front of her. Her eyes were so lifeless and dull, with only faint traces of the bright blue that was their former glory. What could a blind girl do?

"I know why you're here," May began in a calm voice. Sometimes Rolyn's irrational attitude caused her a bit too much trouble. May didn't mind being the calm and collected voice of reason, but it was almost a twenty four hour job nowadays. "We don't mean Alex or you any harm. We helped Alex escape the MCF and she did mention looking for a friend when she was came to, earlier this morning. I'm guessing you're that friend."

"I love how everyone is talking like I'm not here…" Alex sighed agitatedly as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled bubblegum colored cat eyes. May shot her a look over her shoulder and Alex murmured an apology. Those sightless eyes could be quite convicting, especially narrowed into such a sharp glare.

"It's her choice to go or to stay…we can't decide for her." May finalized with a nod. The ginger uncrossed her arms, gave her companion a brief look and finally sighed and lowered her head, her bangs falling in her face for a brief moment before she lifted her ocean blue eyes and nodded once. Honestly, Misty wasn't expecting confrontation and she didn't want it either. The white haired girl seemed on edge, untrusting. The brunette seemed more sensible and understanding.

"Ally-cat?" Misty addressed, turning her blue eyes on Alex. The purple haired metahuman blinked once in confusion before she realized she had a decision to make. Now before Misty had shown up, she thought the decision to go with her was the best…maybe because she was looking for Misty, living off the promise they had made when they were only mere children, but now…now that Misty found her in the care of someone else…

That was where things became messy. She was already cared for. Rolyn, May and Dawn had saved her life. They had prevented her from what was promised to be hell on earth if the MCF went off with her. They said it was okay for her to stay with them. They had given her so much out of their poverty. Jason too, had given; despite their rocky beginning and the fact that she still didn't approve of his mannerisms or attitude, he still helped her. He literally took her pain and promised to make this up to her.

She couldn't turn her back on them or the promises they had made after knowing her for all of a couple of hours. They all came from nothing. Misty seemed well; dressed in clean clothes and looking healthy as ever along with her raven haired friend. Even though she had been conscious for a total of a couple of hours, these people had put their trust in her, offered her something she hadn't come across in a while; a genuine companionship she had never grown up with minus for the week she had shared with Misty in the Metahuman Detainment Facility.

"Misty," Alex addressed. "I…I can't leave them."

Misty's brow shot up in surprise. Even May looked surprised. Alex had been so dead set on finding her friend and here she was and she was rejecting her with a voice so sure and without a hint of hesitance.

"These guys helped me," Alex began, gesturing from May to Rolyn. "I can't just turn my backs on them now…"

"But Alex…" Misty started, but Alex cute her off.

"My mind is pretty much made up." Alex sighed. "But thank you for remembering me and coming to look for me." She offered with a sheepish shrug and a smile. Misty pursed her lips, eyes narrowing slowly into slits. All this for nothing? All that begging Mr. Hayden for rejection? A beat passed before the red head swiftly turned on her heel and began stomping away. She made no attempt to hide her frustration and now she looked like an annoyed child.

Ash remained rooted in his spot, the wheels turning in his head. He was watched by the group of five before him, but he seemed completely oblivious as he hummed in agreement at his own musings. Misty was already a good distance away when he snapped his fingers, a boyish grin coming to his face as he locked eyes with the blind girl. He didn't know why he did because it was likely she couldn't see him, but he thought he should address her and his mother told him to always look someone in the eye when you speak to them.

"Why don't all of you come back to the manor with us?" He offered. Misty who didn't _appear_ to be in earshot, whipped around as though Ash had thrown a rock at the back of her head with his words. Her expression contorted to shock and confusion as she charged back to Ash's side. He would come up with such an irrational idea.

"You're not allowed to hand out invitations to just anybody, you know that right?" She hissed just low enough for only him to hear. Ash turned towards her and blinked in confusion as though she were speaking a whole different language.

"Why not?" He asked with a shrug. Misty stared at him with disbelief, her mouth hanging open slightly. She knew Ash could be dense but this kind of ignorance she would only expect from Drew. It wasn't as simple as the raven was making it out to be.

"We don't even know if their metahumans." Misty murmured, looking towards the brunette. She couldn't be a blind metahuman…or maybe she could see and her ability caused discoloration to her eyes…

"Why would your friend be sticking with them if they weren't and why would they allow her to stay if they weren't?" Ash said smartly as he gestured in the direction of the five that were watching him and Misty converse over the matter of them joining the pair wherever they came from. "It could be good…I mean, Mr. Hayden thinks our performance is lacking. Maybe a little extra muscle is all we need to gain his approval."

Misty didn't want to admit that Ash's idea actually made sense. She opted for pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest. "Mr. Hayden isn't expecting us to bring all of them back."

"He won't mind." Ash said quickly with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We have more than enough room and Mist…they look like they need help. Heaven knows how long they've lived on the streets." He added lowly. Misty glanced back in the five's direction. The brunette's sweater was two sizes too big and dotted with stains and her jeans were loose as well with holes at the knees and behind the legs as well. The white haired girl with the attitude looked no better. The youngest girl and the boy looked like they had spent some time out of a home but they didn't look as dirty and disheveled as the former pair.

"If Mr. Hayden starts to chew me out, I'm throwing you under the bus." Misty sighed in defeat. Ash grinned before nodding. It wasn't like he didn't get in trouble that often. In fact, he was the only one to ever get in trouble at Hayden manor. There were times he would try and enlist Drew or maybe Aden but Aden was shy, not to mention mute and Drew kept himself locked up in his room minus for meal times and training sessions. It was like the only social ones were Misty and himself.

"You all should come back with us," Ash called out, addressing mainly the brunette once again. May cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowing. "We live with two other metahumans in a manor owned by this really rich telepath."

"Telepath…?" May murmured. Ash nodded before realizing his mistake and calling out yes. May resisted a smile. Sure, the fact that people kept considering her blindness so much was considerate, but she found it better when they forgot and she could see their mannerisms with her telekinesis.

"I'm sure Mr. Hayden would love to meet all of you. He helps out people like us and he helps us all to understand our powers…maybe he can offer something to you guys." Ash coaxed. He didn't want to force them, but at the same time he felt like he'd feel a little down trodden if they rejected his offer.

May turned away from the boy, slowly blinking unseeing eyes as she turned in Rolyn's general direction. The white haired energy absorber pursed her lips, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She wasn't one for taking up sympathy, although she was very good at distributing it. She knew May could slightly care less. The brunette was indifferent. She wouldn't say she was content with her lifestyle but she also wasn't so quick to hop on the first offer for a home…there had to be more to this than the raven haired boy put on….or knew.

"Rolyn?" May whispered.

"You don't need my approval." Rolyn sighed. "I trust your better judgment." She added with a slight twitching of the lips that resembled a brief smile. May let a smile of her own flicker across her features before turning back to face the girl named Misty and her male companion.

"We'll go with you, but if we don't agree to what your telepath…offers, we'll be outta there." She explained with an affirming nod. The boy smiled brightly and Misty rolled her eyes before nodding in agreement. Maybe this little outing with Hot-Hands wasn't so pointless after all.

"All of you aren't going to fit in the car…" She grumbled turning on her heel to try a second attempt at leaving.

"Dawn, Jason and Alex can join you in the car." May said gesturing to the three she had mentioned. "Rolyn and I will follow you." She resisted a smile.

"What makes you think you're capable of keeping up with a car?" Misty chuckled, glancing at the brunette over her shoulder. Rolyn and May exchanged a look. It was a knowing look that had May chuckling and Rolyn smirking.

"You have no idea what we're capable of." Rolyn breathed.

* * *

><p>The car ride had been awkward. There was a thick silence minus for the hum the engine of the deep green 2011 Chevrolet Camaro made as the red head weaved through the streets of Jersey City. They didn't even bother to turn on the radio. Before they had taken off, the boy that introduced himself as Ash and the ginger had engaged in a heated argument over who would drive the car. It ended quickly when the red head had given him a heated look and threatened to beat his lights out with a large wooden mallet she kept under her bed. Ash had silently taken his seat in the passenger side.<p>

Dawn was wedged between Alex and Jason. She moved close to the boy, practically sitting on his lap. Alex still had an intimidating effect on her. Her pink, slit eyes were frightening enough, not to mention her disturbing threats and amusement of the darker things in life. Despite the fact that the sixteen year old first daughter was Dawn's height, Dawn saw the girl as the scariest thing since ghosts, monsters and darkness combined. She was also content with snuggling close to Jason who had been nothing but kind to her not to mention he was older and funny and handsome…

The seventeen year old boy looked out the window, watching the brief flashes of movement that he knew was Rolyn hopping from rooftop to rooftop. May hovered overhead in the sky not far behind, but he was more focused on the white haired girl. His fight with her earlier that day had been pretty intense…not because of the blows being tossed back and forth but because of the emotion that was being restrained behind them.

She had been angry with just cause but maybe she was too angry…it looked a little too personal for his tastes, like he had lied directly to her face about her very existence. He had only known her for two days…granted her spent a majority of those two days flirting with her. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he caught a glimpse of black and white hop from the top of a tall building to the top of a lower one. Maybe she had more interest in him then she put on…it would explain her…bitching. A smirk came to his lips. The bitching was a turn off, but playing hard to get was nothing he couldn't handle. Maybe he still had a chance with the short tempered girl.

He was sure he would have been done, if May had not stepped in when she had. Now he thought his ability was pretty A-class and Rolyn's absorbing and distributing of was intense but the fact that one girl who was blind could stop him and said girl dead in their tracks was…scary. To be frozen in place by the will of someone else alone was beyond what he thought possible and he had seen a lot of impossible. The power may be simple but telekinesis had to be the most threatening ability he had come up against. It didn't help that the girl had perfect control over it.

"So…how far is this manor?" Jason questioned. Ash opened his mouth to speak but was immediately shushed when Misty pointed at him, effectively driving the car with one hand. Jason sighed and slumped in his seat. Dawn conspicuously looked up at him before resting her head on his chest. She learned in the past day or so to just stop asking questions. Things kept happening and as long as she was with May, Jason or Rolyn, she wouldn't have much control over these happenings.

May reached up to brush brunette hair out of her face. She wasn't exactly comfortable flying with hair in her mouth. The temperature had dropped a bit meaning it was probably getting late in the afternoon and sun down would soon be approaching if it hadn't come yet. She had been up in the air for a while. Wherever they were being led to was a while off from their home in that run down church…May was starting to miss it already but she clung to the probable chance they could be back there the next day. It wasn't set in stone that they were all joining this group that lived under the care of a telepath…

May was intrigued by the fact that she could meet a telepath. She had only heard stories about that special ability. Telekinetics and Telepaths were some of the most common metahumans in existence while at the same time it was rare to ever encounter one in your life. May had never met someone like herself and she never thought she'd meet a telepath which was the rarer of the two abilities. They were also the most dangerous types of metahumans. Telekinetics could control things with their mind which was off putting but Telepaths controlled the very essence of the mind which was…horrifying.

You could be robbed of your free will and not even know about it. You could be rendered brain dead in seconds if a Telepath with the proper control disliked the idea of your consciousness. They read your mind, they altered your mind and they controlled you from the inside out. Yes, meeting a Telepath was intriguing and terrifying. May was unsure what to think of the upcoming experience.

"The car just went through a gate!" Rolyn yelled. May's brow shot up when she realized that they weren't in the city anymore, but a more secluded, almost suburban area. Rolyn had to resort to jumping from tree to tree. May extended her telekinesis, her control shuddering due to overuse. She could see that there wasn't a house that close by to the one the car was approaching.

"_Just clear your mind…relax…" Gentle hands brushed her chestnut colored hair back before thumbs brushed her cheeks in a small caress. May resisted the need to shiver as she stared at the boy that sat in front of her. He smiled slightly, but it was lopsided, almost playful. His green eyes flickered with a hint of mirth before he nodded once at her and shut his own eyes. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes as well, simply listening to him now. "I'm going to see if I can tap into the area of your mind that conjures up mental visualizations…We'll get you to control these visions in no time."_

_His words sounded like a hidden promise. May smiled faintly. "Thank you…"_

"_Anything for you…"_

"MAY!"

May had a brief feeling of freefalling before arms wrapped around her and she found herself nestle close to a firm chest. She gasped and activated her telekinesis instantly, due to the unfamiliar arms wrapped around her. It wasn't Rolyn that caught her when she lost control due to another flash vision. It wasn't even Jason, this boy she didn't know. There was no denying her was a boy when she had used her special sixth sense.

"Oh my goodness, May are you alright?" That was Rolyn. The brunette was set on the ground and the guy that had caught her as if she weighed nothing, took a step back, giving her some space as her friend charged at her and grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"Aden!"

The boy looked up at the call of his name but his expression didn't change when Misty and Ash approached him, prior to getting out the car. He had been running laps around the manor when he noticed them pulling up. It was a second later that he saw a brunette taking a nose dive from the clouds over the vast lawn in front of the manor. He questioned nothing and quickly ran to the girl's aid, catching her effortlessly.

May took in everything in one go. Everyone was accounted for, plus another two presences she sensed.

"Great, Dad send you out to find one girl, and you bring back four…and some random guy."

That voice was too familiar for May's liking.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa cliffhanger. I'm sure after the long wait for this particular update, coupled with this cliffhanger makes you all hate me. Please don't hate me. I love you dearly and I cherish all the hits and reviews I receive. I promise to get myself back on schedule. It's not like I have anything better to do. Seriously….there is nothing for me to do. I have no life…I'm sad now. Oh but big shout out to EvidenceOfSouls for the awesome picture! I love it!<em>

_If you Like this story, like me on Facebook! Just look up Rolyn.  
>Oh, and please review…pretty please…?<em>

_~Rolyn~_

.


	7. I'm Undefined, Can't Read My Mind

_I've recently gotten addicted to Young Justice once more. Who doesn't love a show full of super powered and super equipped teenage heroes? I think they resemble where this story may be going…then again this group of heroes is actually accepted by society and the Justice League is mentoring them…ahem…sorry dork mode. I've also delved back into Smallville (A show purely dedicated to Clark Kent, also known as Superman growing up with his powers; I recommend it). Despite its untimely final season coming to a close, the episodes are just as exciting as the first watch. It's also helped with my research because that show gave me more ideas for this story then you'll know. Well enjoy this new chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: I'm Undefined; Can't Read My Mind<em>

* * *

><p>Drew sighed in irritation. He truly had no time for this and if he didn't have the time then neither did his father and if his father was bothered by something so unworthy of his precious time, Drew was sure he'd never hear the end of it. Yes, he'd get a slight pleasure out of Misty and Ash's impending reprimanding, but that elation would only last for so long. In some way or another, his father would turn his eyes on him and then inevitably blame him. A speech Drew was all too familiar with threatened his future peacefulness. He had plans to lock himself in his room tonight and dive into a good book, boring by Ash's standards, but a seamless way for Drew to spend his Friday evening. That perfect Friday evening was ruined by these…<p>

God he's never seen a street urchin so unbecoming since Aden's arrival.

"This will not be drawn out." Drew spoke calmly. It almost sounded like he was bored and he was to some extent. He had no desire to know of the situation, question the reasoning behind the infiltration of his home of these underlings. "Get them out of here, or I will." He was looking at Misty now. Misty was second in command…his partner so to speak. He rarely spoke to the ginger minus for strategy, teasing and matters that brought jeopardy to what they had. This…definitely brought jeopardy to what they had.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Misty muttered. Drew had heard her though. Of course he knew it wasn't exactly her doing. Ash was known for his brash and impatient reasoning. He acted in the moment, a quality very fitting for the battle field. Drew wouldn't deny that Ash had to be their quickest and most buckled down fighter, but the boy didn't think. Drew didn't have to enter his mind to prove his point. "Ash thought they could be of use to us." Misty called out directly to Drew now.

"Neither Ash nor you have that kind of proper judgment." Drew retorted icily. Misty knew that if she was powered up and in her water form, she would have been frozen by Drew's attitude alone. She resisted a huff. Drew was annoying…bipolar even. His arrogance knew no bounds and neither did his uptight behavior. It was like someone had stuck a stick up his ass and made it a permanent addition to his body.

"You don't know everything for sure." Misty snapped. Then again… he could. For all she knew, Drew could know everything there was to know about the strangers they had brought to their home. He was that quick with his telepathy, not to mention his sensory abilities. Misty always thought it was all telepathy but Drew's ability to determine emotion and power level was a whole different power he was packing in his already deadly arsenal.

Drew humph. He had started with the boy. He didn't like the way he held himself. It was too close to the way Drew held himself albeit a bit more loose and cockier even. He didn't bother searching the boys mind for much minus a name, age and past affiliations. A former requirement of the MCF stood in their midst…Drew could almost laugh. How Misty managed to bring that home was astoundingly coincidental. Based on a power scale conducted by the homosapien race he categorized. It went from one to five…the boy was a three point five…a four if Drew was generous.

He moved on to the simpering mess of a girl clutched to boys side. She had to be no more than ten…a tap into her mind later revealed her age to be twelve. She was small for her age and her abilities were recently acquired. Usually powers develop during puberty which she probably hadn't reached yet, but it was a whole different story for girls. Her powers were a two at best…they weren't honed yet so there was a possibility this could change.

The cat eyes of the next girl stood out to Drew. He realized this was the girl Misty had been nagging his father about. She, like the boy, was another surprise in regards to association with the homosapiens. The step daughter of the heavy handed President stood tall with her powers so apparent in her appearance. He didn't blame her for running but he was disappointed she didn't lay the president out before she had left. He powers came up as a hard three.

The next girl was hardly a joy to read. Her spitefulness rolled off of her in waves and her contempt was just as intense. She was a bitter thing…bitter with the world they lived in. Drew approved of her already despite her unsightly appearance in that God awful clothing. Her abilities interested him as well not to mention her placement in the most wanted. He understood why. She was a definite four…maybe a five if Drew really looked into her.

The last one. The last one enraged Drew beyond comprehension and yet to the naked eye he remained completely composed. Her psyche was a jumbled mess. He couldn't tell what was reality in her mind and what wasn't. There were flashes of different times and memories…past, present and future all moving at once, blocking a clear view of her entire mentality. No one should have future memories, but they were there and they were hindering Drew. Sifting through he managed to extract tidbits. She was looking at him too. She stared with wide sightless eyes that he knew were once a bright blue. It was almost like she knew he was in her mind breaking it apart and trying to sort it out. It would take too much time though so he took out an age and a name.

May Maple. Sixteen years of age. A definite five in abilities. The strongest one in the group…a telekinetic, like himself. A healer and distributer of pain. There was more to her…something that had to do with the jumbled mess that was her mind, but he couldn't get a definite idea of what it was. What he did know though was the he wanted her gone. Now.

"Remove them all from the property before I do it myself." His tone was dark now. His eyes remained locked on the blind ones that stared right back at him.

He felt threatened now. "Drew, I…" Misty began but she cringed when a sharp pain shot through her head causing her temples to throb. Yes, Drew was upset by the presence of these people…probably particularly the blind one, but what was so off putting about the sweet brunette that had Drew reacting with such intense hostility?

"Very well. I will remove them." His eyes flashed with intense psychological power. Dawn fainted in a matter of seconds. Jason cried out and Alex fell to her knees, clawing at her own head. Rolyn screamed, her hands flying up to clutch her head. May thrashed in Aden's arms as he had yet to set her down.

"Drew!" Misty cried out. She didn't know a majority of these people but heaven knows what kind of mental torture Drew was putting them through. Misty threw a desperate glance in Ash's direction and just as he was known for, he acted purely on instinct. Drew's telekinetic shield barely came up in time to stop the ball of fire that was hurled his way. Misty extended out an arm that whirled into clear water before shooting off in Drew's direction, wrapping around his neck too quickly for Drew to deflect.

With Drew now choking under the water pressure Misty had wound around his neck, his focus faltered and his telepathic control was released.

Dawn remained passed out and Alex was panting on the ground. Whatever had attacked her head like that…the headache above all headaches was gone. Jason was shaking his head and May was set on shaky feet. Rolyn groaned before crying out in pure frustration and rage. Her hands crackled with energy, her natural response to having pain inflicted on her.

"Enough."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Manning, Sir…"<p>

Dennis Manning whipped around, pausing to allow the intern to catch up with him. The young man that approached him held out a manila envelope with confidential stamped across the front in bright red. Manning perked a brow before the intern flushed in embarrassment and practically ripped the packet open to retrieve the contents. He quickly placed the assortment of files the envelope contained in the Vice President's awaiting open hand as they began walking once again. Manning skimmed over the information he was given.

A picture of a woman in her early twenties was paper clipped to the forefront of the stack of files. She was smiling brightly as if nothing was wrong in the world despite that the picture was in fact a glorified mug shot. Mug shots were mandatory in all Metahuman Detainment Facilities. They may not be jail…but the people brought in deserved to be in jail. The woman had wide green eyes that her smile didn't reach and she had abnormally bright green hair to match. A classic freak.

"Jennifer Foxx, former Jennifer Hayden was in fact brought in by the MCF on June 1st of 2013 after the color of her hair was questioned. She did not deny that the color was natural and was then brought in for questioning where she later revealed that she was in fact a part of the metahuman race."

Now everyone knew Jimmy Talon was an intern under Vice President Manning, but what they didn't know was what the boy was interning for. To the naked eye he was an errand boy, taking care of menial tasks such as retrieving and organizing files or even fetching the Vice President his morning coffee. The true work he did on a regular basis that he trained for and studied for was his true internship. He was under Manning's wing, training to be a Metahuman investigator and tracker. So far he showed promise, although Manning was not one to hand out praise.

"Her abilities are as she claims them to be. Her explanation was brief and barely informative, but she did in fact speak the truth. Her abilities are harmless when thinking about physical and mental damage on another person. She cannot affect another besides seeing what they have done." Jimmy continued to explain.

"Go on," Manning said as they continued on their way to the oval office.

"I'll start from the beginning to avoid confusion," Jimmy murmured. Manning shot him a look out the corner of his eye. "But I hardly find you so incompetent that you wouldn't understand from a brief explanation." He quickly saved.

"Go on," Manning repeated. Jimmy sighed.

"Whenever Ms. Foxx touches an inanimate object which could be anything from an apple to a desk, she receives an automatic vision of everything that had happened with the people who have touched said object. For example when she touched the podium this morning it is very possible she had seen the speeches other's had made while touching that same podium." Jimmy explained carefully. This woman's abilities could be quite confusing.

"Interesting…"

"It is unclear if she has control over these abilities or not, but she claims she can shut off the visions and they are lost to her…" Jimmy trailed off, waiting on his employer's reaction. Manning nodded slowly, a bitter mile coming to his lips.

"I highly doubt she would want to turn off such a useful ability. She probably tried to lay her hands on anything in her reach to learn about future plans. I want her brought in for…questioning."

Jimmy knew all too well that questioning for metahumans was nothing like questioning for a normal human. It was written on Jennifer Foxx's record that she had went through the procedure of questioning the day she was brought into custody all those years ago. Another bout of questioning on her part would give her enough information for her crusade for another decade unless Manning had something else planned for this woman to silence her.

"When would you like her apprehended?" Jimmy asked as they approached the door to the oval office. Manning paused, his hand on the doorknob. Jimmy waited patiently for his answer. Manning nodded slowly to himself.

"By this time tomorrow I want her in custody. I'll personally take care of her. You are dismissed Talon." Manning turned his back to him and Jimmy bowed his head quickly for going on his way to return to his so called menial tasks.

Manning wasn't surprised when he walked into the oval office to find President Buchanan completely alone and caught in a place of distress and frustration that had his brow knit together and his lips turned downwards in a frown. Manning shut the door behind him and approached the President's desk. Buchanan didn't move. Minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke.

"It's getting close Dennis," The President finally addressed his partner. Manning knew exactly what the President was referring to. That woman…metahuman trash, had made some very valid, very true points; points that are still being discussed amongst the senate. Their hold was still tight, the support was still in their favor, but the grip was slowly loosening on the metahuman matter.

"She's one woman with barely any pull considering her past and who she is." Manning sighed with a shake of her head. "Hardly a threat."

"She's using her past and who she is, as you say, for her very own cause. Your behavior this morning helped none either. You basically uplifted her idea of intolerance. We discussed this…we are not trying to make a civil war out of this." Buchanan's voice raised a bit and Manning's eyes narrowed briefly.

"There is no avoiding what it is." Manning said calmly. If only he was this calm while speaking to Ms. Foxx. "This will be a war if we change anything. Survival of the fittest, my friend; best to strike the enemy first before they even have a chance to attack."

"What of Jordyn's child?" He didn't even bother to mention the girl by name. In all actuality, he hoped that she was dead by now. It would be one less problem to think about, but because it was Jordyn's daughter he was practically obligated to find her. The woman barely spoke since the ungrateful wretch up and ran.

"We have yet to apprehend your stepdaughter." Manning murmured. "We hit a…snag." Manning sneered, remembering the report that came in from one of the officer's put in on that particular project. He explained he barely got away with his life and that his other two comrades had their lives literally whisked away by the wind. "I'm putting more men on the case since we I lost one of my charges. He was such a useful little monster, but by what I have been told, he and the girl had been taken from custody by a telekinetic and the wind rider we received news of in Jersey who was taken up by one of the most wanted. The most wanted was also involved in this…liberation mission."

Buchanan shook his head. "And you let this happen?"

"It was out of my hands from that point, but I assure you that this will happen no more. They will be brought in for their crimes and dealt with accordingly. They can't run forever."

"We can control them, but we will lose that control if the people see the controversy of the means of said control." The President said gravely. "We must make sure that more people like her do not come up again."

"Ms. Foxx is already being dealt with." Manning reassured. President Buchanan chuckled darkly.

"Manning, what would this operation be without you?"

Standing before the white house, a woman unknowingly answered the President's question. Jennifer was enraged, frustrated and ultimately, tired. She was tired of coming up against pigheaded bigots like Vice President Manning and she was tired of coming across spineless worms of men that hid behind their authority like President Buchanan. Disgusting…

"The world would be a whole lot better without either of them…" She murmured just as a black town car pulled up before her. Recognizing the license plate, she entered the back seat of the car, sliding in and slamming the door shut.

"I take it your meeting with the senate did go according to plan?"

"I was eaten alive." Jennifer sighed reaching up to pull her chestnut colored hair to drag the wig off of her head. As much as she hated hiding who she was, she didn't think anyone would find the strange color of her hair appropriate for where she was and who she was talking to. Her companion in the car reached out and slowly ran her hands through chartreuse hair. Jennifer muttered a thank you and her companion smiled softly. "But _I_ take it everything was fine on your end?"

"Besides keeping Paul from killing Michelle and Kay, I'd say everything was fine on my end." The other woman's smile brightened a bit when she heard Jennifer laugh lightly. She knew that all she needed was a good reminder of the reasons why she was fighting and all would be right with the world once again.

"I could expect that of Paul..." Jennifer sighed with a sheepish smile. She loved Paul with all her heart; she treated the boy like he was one of her own, but she really had no taste for his violent behavior towards his sister and teammate.

"He's getting better. I didn't have to wipe his memory this time. I also made sure to induce some calmness onto him before I told him I'd be leaving to pick you up and that he was in charge until we returned later this evening. I pray to God we come home to an intact house." Marina chuckled lightly. Jennifer laughed as well, glad she could even produce the noise after a stressful, disheartening morning. The thought of her children would do that. Those three kids were all she had left. They were the center of her unmistakable joy in a world that wished to rob her of her sanity. They kept her grounded.

"With those three?" Jennifer scoffed. "I doubt it…but thank you Marina…"

"Anything to help you Jennifer."

* * *

><p>Darren relished in his times of silent meditation. They were so calm…so peaceful and relaxing. This was what it was all about; unwinding after having to put up with the nonsense of a fiery ginger, a dense raven, his arrogant son and his mute charity case…actually Aden really wasn't a problem seeing as he never opened his mouth. It was the ones that could talk that robbed him of his peace of mind. He was tired, and his head was swimming so he needed these times where he could just sit and clear his mind. It was much like sleeping except you were still all too much awake.<p>

You were awake enough to hear the screaming outside your office window on the second floor. Of course said screaming would cause you to jump out of your meditation and curse under your breath. It sounded like someone was dying. Now with his certain affiliations there was a slight chance that death could have to do with the disturbance and being the careful and intelligent man Darren Hayden was, he telepathically reached out, scanning the area. The mental scan lasted for all of ten seconds before Darren came to a few conclusions that had him standing to his feet and heading towards the door.

Drew was up to no good. Misty had returned with her companion. Misty had also returned with some extra baggage. Darren already knew why. He had a mental connection with all his 'students'. Even though he promised them he would not read their minds without their permission, he believed he had the right to search for an explanation as to why there were four extra street kids on his property.

He took his time striding down the hall. He even paused on the steps to pick at his nails. There was no rush. Drew wouldn't dare kill the trespassers, lest he make more issues for his father thus making a horrid situation for himself. Although, as Darren reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner to approach the open front doors, he couldn't help but wonder what set his son off. Drew was never this impulsive unless he was on the battle field. What had threatened his son and forced him to attack?

He stepped out on the stoop. Drew was so preoccupied he didn't even notice his father creep up on him…well he was probably too busy dealing with the water constricting his throat, compliments of that redhead. Darren sighed. One of the street kids looked ready to impose her own attack. Darren was in no mood for a fight. He was in no mood for teenagers to be exact.

"Enough." The command was simple enough. It was said flatly and came out as a sigh but it had enough authority behind it to make Drew go rigid. Misty quickly retracted her extended arm of water and shifted it back to normal in seconds. Ash stiffened at her side. Even the nameless girl that looked like she was about to attack, slowly powered down. Darren had the attention of them all…minus for the child passed out on the ground. "Never a moment's peace with the bunch of you…" He murmured more to himself than anyone else.

"Father…" Drew began but was promptly ignored when Darren stepped past him. Drew's mouth snapped shut and his eyes focused on the ground. He knew what his father's disregard meant. Shame suddenly weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Darren said, a crooked smile coming to his lips. There was silence among all the teenagers before him. Nobody dared to speak. This man had a foreboding air about him…one that promised reprimanding if he didn't receive the utmost respect. "Welcome, newcomers to Hayden manor."

Still no one spoke. As it should be, Darren thought to himself. He turned towards Aden a beat passed and the tallest of all of them made a beeline for the fallen girl. The mute metahuman lifted Dawn into his arms and started towards the door, but was stopped in his tracks when the one with white hair jumped into his path. The girl had excellent power behind her legs. Maybe she had super strength as well?

As soon as Rolyn saw Dawn being taken away, she moved. She didn't know who this guy was or what his intentions were. They were already attacked once in a way she couldn't understand by means she wasn't sure of, so nothing and nobody was to be trusted at the moment…not yet.

"Don't worry," Darren spoke on Aden's behalf. "He's merely going to bring her to a room where she may rest until she comes to. I apologize for her condition as well. Drew is quite ashamed as well."

Drew's shoulder's twitched.

Now Darren was expecting the girl with white hair to snap at him. Of course he had read her mind, finding her quite the untrusting spitfire, but his attention suddenly shifted. His hazel eyes locked with a pair of dull, sightless eyes. The brunette had approached him. She actually had the gall to step up to him. Who the hell was she and what was wrong with her mind? Why was it near impossible to decipher?

"Are you the telepath?" May asked quietly.

Darren cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. "I am." He confirmed. "And you are, my dear?"

"I'm May." She introduced herself with a bow of her head. This was the man Ash had mentioned. This was who she wanted to meet. She had always thought that if she met a telepath, they would be like this; knowing…slightly detached in means of emotion. "It's a pleasure sir." She offered her hand and Darren resisted a smirk. What and interesting girl.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said sweetly as he took May's hand delicately in his own and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles. May cracked a brief smile when Darren lifted his head once again, letting go of her hand. "My son is also a telepath which is the reason you were caught in a moment of unexplainable pain moments ago. Once again, I apologize for his behavior."

May's blind eyes went past Darren. She focused on the boy on the steps that led up the front door of the four story home. She never imagined she would meet a telepath, better yet two in one day…and the boy. She examined carefully with her special sight. She couldn't help but think he could probably feel her invisible force creeping over his body, taking in his every detail. When she heard his voice…she thought there was something she recognized in it but the tone…the lifelessness counteracted the familiarity.

But there was no denying this was the boy from her most recent vision. May's cheeks were suddenly stained with red as she blindly had her gaze locked in his direction. The vision…the moment in the future she saw was different. Usually her visions were plain…sometimes only focused on the threats of the future but this last one had an intensity to it she never felt before. Like a bond just waiting to be made. There was intimacy in that vision; an intimacy between her and this boy that she didn't even know. Her heart fluttered at the idea he was standing right there…

"Shall we move this to the drawing room to get everything sorted out?" Darren called out addressing everyone at this point, his subordinates and strangers alike. Drew was the first to move, disappearing through the dark wood double doors of the manor. Aden was next, receiving the telepathic order to return to the task he had been given. Rolyn reluctantly let him go.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex murmured as Misty gestured for her to follow. The ginger haired girl sighed, almost sadly as she and Ash walked before them, allowing the four newcomers to follow.

"Mr. Hayden is annoyed." She sighed as the entered the wide foyer to the manor. Everything was high ceilings, neutral colors and dim lights in the manor. Seemingly random paintings littered the walls here and there while expensive looking ceramic art sat on podiums, just waiting to be knocked into. Everything screamed wealth, from the perfectly polished marble floor to the sparkling crystal light fixtures.

"He only smiles in that creepy way when he's annoyed." Ash added, referring to the crookedness of Darren's smile. Alex had to admit the smile was a bit on the creepy side.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come…" Alex trailed off. Misty paused, turning hard blue eyes on the President's stepdaughter. Alex's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment. Misty opened her mouth to respond but snapped it back shut when Ash placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry about it. We're glad that you came." He said with an affirming nod. He then turned to the remaining three, smiling kindly at May, Rolyn and Jason just for a bit of reassurance. "We're glad you're all here. There's nothing to worry about."

May smiled lightly in return. She was quickly taking a liking to Ash. He was kind and optimistic…characteristics she hadn't found in a stranger for a long time. Yes, Rolyn was always kind to her, they were best friends and sure Jason and Dawn showed her respect, but the kind of cheerful attitude Ash exhibited was practically new to her and she trusted him because of it.

The drawing room, as Darren had referred to it as was this vast open space with barely anything to it but three couches, a plush, deep red rug and a glass coffee table that looked like no one had touched it in centuries. It looked as new as a showroom model. Darren didn't sit but he smiled and gestured for all of the gathered teenagers to take a seat, commenting on how tense everyone seemed and that they needed to relax. May found herself sitting on the end of one ecru colored couch. Rolyn remained wedged between her and Jason. The green eyed boy tried to be inconspicuous and pretended to slump in his seat and stretch an arm before letting it drape over her shoulders. She punched him in retaliation.

Misty sat between Alex and Ash on the couch to the left. She pulled at her short side ponytail anxiously, contemplating on what was to come. She expected punishment on her and Ash's part, but Mr. Hayden wouldn't be focused on them for too long. He'd turn his frustrations on his son soon enough. She had to admit, Drew had acted out completely irrationally. She had no clue what had come over him but she had never seen him so irritated in his life and none of the newcomers had said anything to him.

Drew sat alone at the couch on the right, making sure not to sit at the end where his seat met the brunette's. He chanced a glance at the girl and found himself glaring. How could a girl so weak looking as her…blind no less, have powers so complicated even he couldn't fully understand them. He was no less than a five in powers…maybe breaking the scale and getting to six if he put his mind to it and this stranger…this street rat comes out of nowhere and blows all that into the water. No, he wasn't happy about that. He took pride in his powers. He was the only telepathic telekinetic in existence. He was the most dangerous being to walk this planet…and then there was this girl.

He'd never admit his spite but if there was ever a time he'd wanted to be rid of someone, now was one of those times. But Drew maintained his composure. He came off unfazed and aloof. His expression was neutral and his gaze seemed bored, but his thoughts were on a rampage. He was sure his father could hear them without even trying.

"Hello," Darren spoke towards the ones who didn't live with him. "I'm Darren Hayden and welcome to my home."

Rolyn scoffed, rolling her eyes. May jabbed her in the side. Rolyn wasn't surprised when the brunette didn't move. May was known for taking shots at her telekinetically when she wanted to be sneaky.

"Misty," Darren addressed the ginger who sat up suddenly, straightening her posture and giving her caretaker her utmost attention. "Would you care to explain everything from the start? I'd ask Ash but I don't have that kind of time."

Ash groaned. "I know I'm a little wordy but…" The raven haired boy snapped his mouth shut when he received the telepathic order to zip it. Across the room, Drew glared at him.

"Well…" Misty trailed off lowering her head. She could only look into Darren Hayden's eyes for so long. It was like he was staring her down. "We went to the coordinates you gave us to retrieve Alex as instructed, but we weren't exactly counting on the fact that she had other companions at this point.

"We asked if she wanted to come along with us, Ash and I, and she declined saying she could not leave her friend's behind after they had helped her so much. We respected the wish…when Ash – we decided that it could be beneficial if Alex's companions joined us as well." Misty finalized. Ash silently thanked Misty that she didn't throw him under the bus as promised, even if Darren could easily read her mind and pick out the truth. It was the thought that counted.

"Explain why you thought the extra company would be beneficial." Darren pressed.

"We presumed they were metahumans as well sir." Misty muttered.

"Presumed?"

Misty simply nodded, suddenly feeling foolish. For all she knew, she could have brought regular homosapien homeless people to their home. Luckily they proved their evolution when May and Rolyn had flown. That was at least two of the unknown four they had brought along.

Darren turned away from Misty, looking towards the street rats he didn't bother to steal the names of, except the brunette that had willingly given her name. "You are all metahumans, I _presume_?"

There were scattered words of confirmation from the three.

"And your abilities are?" He didn't bother to look at Alex. He knew about her already. Misty had explained enough.

Looks were exchanged among the three before the short tempered one with the white hair sighed, slumping in her seat. "I absorb and expel energy in any way I see fit." She said flatly. Darren nodded slowly. That was actual an interesting power…one he could associate with never ending strength and brute force.

"And your name?"

"Rolyn."

Darren looked towards the boy on Rolyn's right. "And you?"

"Well…" Jason breathed with a shrug. "There's a rapid healing factor, an ability to shift my entire body into an indestructible metal, enhanced strength and the ability to shift my hands into any hand to hand combat weapon."

"Don't forget being a perverted, arrogant ass." Rolyn grumbled.

"And you like it." Jason retorted almost automatically. Rolyn scoffed for the second time since they arrived.

Darren sighed. This was just what he needed, more hormonal driven teenagers with violent sexual tension. He didn't think he was ever like this at their age. He couldn't have been…it had to be the society they lived in today.

"And what about you Miss May." Darren addressed the brunette who had been staring blankly ahead unblinking her sightless eyes. She turned her head in Darren's general direction before lowering her head once again.

"Well I can absorb and expel pain…" She began.

"Interesting…" Darren murmured.

"And I'm telekinetic." She added. Darren hummed in approval. Another telekinetic just like his son. He never thought he'd have two telekinetics in the same room at the same time. Sharing the ability of telepathy with the boy seemed like a given, but Drew happened to be the only telekinetic he knew of. They weren't easy to come by. What continued to make his son even more rare was the fact that he was both telekinetic and telepathic…a flawed and dangerous combination of powers. "There is also this other power I have…"

Darren expected as much. His inability to read her mind due to its hectic confusion was nothing new to him. He'd encountered such a jumbled mess before in another metahuman. The scattered chaos of May's mind was based off of a power, not her will alone and without control over this power, her mind would remain a puzzle to any telepath she encountered. He now had a slight understanding as to why Drew had reacted the way he had. He had never dealt with such a case. He was so used to knowing everything and reading thoughts effortlessly that this girl's psyche rocked his world view.

"Do tell." Darren inclined.

"I see these visions…they come at random and I can't stop them or predict when they come. The range in length and vary on situations. They are all glimpses into the future though." She explained the best she could. Her latest vision showed her getting help and she wanted that help. In order to be helped, those who were willing to assist her had to know as much as they could.

"Drew and I both noticed that reading your mind is quite difficult." Darren said. May blinked in surprise. She hadn't even realized they both had tried to read her mind. "You see, when a telepath attempts to read a mind there are only two categories to choose from; the present which is unnecessary to look at in most cases or the past because that is all the mind is capable of.

"It appears that your ability to see into the future added an extra category to your mind which is memories that have yet to happen. Because they have yet to happen, they have no category to go in your mind yet meaning they have no place." Darren explained as carefully as he could May simply nodded, slightly fascinated that she could actually hear about the mechanisms of her uncontrollable ability. "Because they have no place, they are scattered all over you mind, mixing in with your past memories. When you receive visions; that is when they have wiggled themselves into you present category."

"My head hurts…" Alex grumbled. The explanation was too complicated for her liking. Anything that had to do with one's psyche and all that other intricate apparatuses of one of the most complicated parts of a human was confusing. She'd rather let the inner workings of her mind remain a mystery than sit through all this psychological stuff.

"The mind is the most complex and controlling part of a human. Its varying workings can be quite mind boggling…ironic, isn't it?" Darren smirked at Alex briefly and the purple haired shape shifter pouted her lips. He turned back to May. "Anyways, since your mind is …disorganized. It would take any telepath a significant amount of time to sift through everything and extract what they wanted. Even your present thoughts are hard to come by and as time passes, they become past thoughts which makes it even more difficult, even for telepaths of my degree."

"Would ya look at that," Rolyn inserted, smiling towards the brunette. "Reading your mind is like finding a stud earring in a filthy bedroom." She chuckled. May shot her a pointed look.

"In simple terms, yes that's what I would compare reading May's mind to." Darren breathed, folding his hands behind his back. Rolyn continued to chuckle. It was then Aden returned from wherever he had taken Dawn to. Like always his facial expression was pretty much blank.

Darren suddenly realized that now was the time to address the fact that the street kids were here in the first place. Misty wasn't too off when she considered the extra baggage as beneficial. The three extra conscious guests were all powerful in their own way. Darren could do with some extra muscle behind him. That would give him an indestructible human weapon, a girl with never ending power and another telekinetic. Not to mention he had the President's step daughter. The navy haired girl probably had a formidable power and even if she didn't, he could work around that.

Before he made a concrete decision though, he'd look to Drew for further details on their abilities.

"Now I wasn't expecting so many extra guests so I'll have to work out a few things before I give any confirmation of such a major addition to our home, but Misty can show you around in the meantime." Darren said looking towards the ginger. Misty sprung to her feet and gestured for the others to do the same. Everyone stood to their feet before filing out the room. Everyone cleared out minus for Drew.

"So?" Darren questioned looking towards his son.

"The one that passed out is a two…her powers are recent. Alex is a three and Jason can be anywhere between a three point five and a four. Rolyn is a hard four, possibly getting to five if she really unlocked her potential and May is a five." Drew said automatically.

"She could very well pass that if she gained control over her visions."

"Do you think they stem from another power all together…like her visions could be part of something bigger?"

Darren smirked. "You noticed that in her too." Darren chuckled. Drew pressed his lips together in a hard line. "It's possible. There is only one other I have ever encountered like her, but I didn't have enough time to study that person's abilities to get an absolute explanation."

"Who was it?" Drew's curiosity peaked.

"You're mother."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so upset I'm getting this up so late but I had been out all day and just managed to get back to my computer. I'm really tired too, between play production practice, dance practice and child care classes I am beat. This is actually good because I need to get asleep on time to wake up early in the morning to run to church. Anyhoo hopefully this chapter was informative. Things should move faster from here. I even managed to get Marina and Jimmy in which I never planned for. And there are some new characters! Say hello to Michelle in Kay. Some more light will be shed on them next chapter. Thanks for reading.<em>

_If ya like the story, like me on Facebook. Just look up Rolyn!  
>Please review the story. It'll make me oh so happy.<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	8. Bangarang

_So I was just reading some information about the fact that X-Men First Class will have a sequel and I was beyond excited. That movie was amazing with what I consider the best bad guy with the best powers. Little secret, Rolyn's powers are basically the powers the bad guy has and Drew is sorta like Jean so if you wanna see what their powers would probably look like, watch X-Men Last Stand and First class. I want to see Chronicle as well, I feel like it could give me some ideas as well for this story, but for now I'll stick with the super hero sources I have. I think I have more than enough anyways._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Bangarang <em>

* * *

><p>Drew honestly couldn't remember the last time his father had brought up his mother. The idea of the absent woman was taboo as it was. Drew only knew a few facts about her. His father had told him that he had obtained her bright green hair and lime green eyes, but he had his father's looks. He knew his mother was a kind hearted woman and the first thing his father told him was that when she left, she wasn't leaving him but she was leaving his father.<p>

Drew knew his mother's leaving hurt his father. He obviously loved her unconditionally and to the point that he had spiraled into a depression that only his son could push away. He knew if his father could have things differently, then his mother would still be with them. He had never seen his father so vulnerable and broken as when he mentioned Drew's mother…a woman he didn't even know due to her running off before Drew had his first tooth.

And now…Darren was bringing his mother up as though it was common to speak of her. Drew resisted a frown as he stared at his father's downtrodden expression. His mother made the man so…weak. His father was never usually like this. He instilled fear in all those who crossed his path, even in Drew and yet this woman had the man withering in self-pity and regret.

"You're mother had an ability that dealt with the mind." Darren began with a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And even though we spent practically every waking moment together, to this day I still do not understand how to read that woman's mind without getting lost in it's contents."

"Was her ability like May's?" Drew asked flatly.

Darren shrugged. "It had to do with seeing into the past, unlike May's ability where she can see into the future." He explained. Drew's brow crunched together as he silently kept a telepathic and telekinetic tab on the group that Misty and Ash were showing around their home. They were currently in the backyard.

"Then why was it such an issue to read her mind? Surely her mind, as like every other, had a category for her past memories." Drew pointed out smartly. Darren's eyes narrowed briefly as he looked at his son. Sometimes he wished Drew would humble himself and lose that arrogance, no matter how much such cockiness aided him when he fought. It was good to be confident, but the boy still needed to know his place.

"Of course it had a category for _her_ past memories son," Darren practically hissed. Drew pressed his lips together into a tight line, taking the harsh tone as a reprimanding for his condescending attitude. He should know better. "But, she did not have a category for the pasts of others that she has seen. The visions she saw of other's memories rather than her own were at the forefront of her mind, burying her own thoughts and memories. It is why your mother was so selfless…because she never came first, even in her own mind. Everyone else did."

"She could still keep a hold on her own thoughts though…correct?" Drew questioned. He was sure if his mother could not remain attached to her own memories she would have forgotten everything, including who she was in favor for seeing the occurrences of another.

"Your mother was very powerful in terms of controlling her powers. She had more control over her powers than I ever did when we met." At this fact, Drew was surprised. "There were times I thought there was more to her abilities…that she had multiple powers like May does, but she gave no indication. The woman was an enigma; one of the reasons I fell for her so quickly."

"Really." Drew said dryly. He could care less about his father's romantic life, even if it was with his mother.

"And like I said, she was selfless…unlike me. My abilities were less for anyone else's gain rather than for my own. In spite of that she married me and then we had you and it was then she finally succumbed to the fact that we had two totally separate agendas." Darren said lowly. Drew's interest was suddenly peaked.

"What was so different about your…agendas, father?" Drew asked quietly.

Darren stared at his son, long and hard for a few moments before laughing once behind closed lips. Drew could very well slither his way into his mind and search for the answer to his question if he wanted…he may not come out of Darren's mind with much though since Darren was a much stronger telepath than his son, but the boy was humoring him…acting as though Darren was the child and he was the parent. Sometimes he wondered just how much of his personality he instilled on his son.

"You're mother fights for a battle of cohabitation…aware that as we go deeper into the future, our race will soon enough overpower the homosapiens and this will be a world owned by the super-powerful." Darren explained sounding horribly bored and disinterested. "She believes that there is no need to fight and that we can all simply get along."

"And you do not." Drew muttered. "You never did."

"And I never will." Darren chuckled darkly. "We did not start the fight. We cannot stop what is happening to us just as much as they cannot stop the extinction of their perfectly normal race. The more we grow in numbers, the more hostile they get. I am preparing you for this hostility."

"You want us to fight them?" Drew was a little unsure of who exactly _they_ were, but he knew he had to fight them now. He always knew that training in an underground bunker with intense simulation exercises certainly wasn't a glorified version of gym class.

"I'm preparing you….all of you," Darren said sharply, his hazel eyes flashing dangerously. Drew took in a sharp breath as he felt a knocking on his minds door. His father was threatening him silently and he did not take the telepathic threat lightly. He knew what his father was capable of and he didn't doubt his father would try anything on his own son. He had done it before so it wouldn't be the first time. "The day is coming closer where we will strike and we will let the world know that our future is theirs."

"Yes father," Drew nodded.

"Now…why don't we see if our new guests are actually capable of taking up our way of life."

Now Drew smirked. "Yes, father."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Jennifer!"<p>

Jennifer paused as her waist was grabbed and she was whipped around and caught in the menacing glare of one her children's unnatural black on white eyes. There was always something horrifyingly disturbing about Paul's eyes…his and his sisters, but more Paul than his sibling. His eyes were always narrowed and hard and unforgiving. Only when he had to give Marina a visit in her office did his eyes calm down, soften and look normal…as close as black eyes with a white pupil and iris could get to normal.

Jennifer glanced over her shoulder to see the broody boy's younger sister cowering behind her. She understood why the girl would cower. Paul was a force to be reckoned with when annoyed, mad or a horrid combination of the two; although, it was usually the third member to their group that was running from the flaring temper of the oldest of Jennifer's children. Paul usually refrained from taking his anger out on his sister, but there were some times one of those days where Michelle would do something to set the boy off, whether it was with or without Kay's assistance.

"Paul," Jennifer said in a warning tone. The purple haired boy glanced between his younger sibling and the woman he respected enough to stop his rampages for a second or two. He stared at Jennifer, waiting for the woman to speak and when she didn't and simply perked a brow, he realized she was waiting for him to speak and explain.

"Michelle was mimicking me." He grumbled, dark eyes narrowing. Now when anybody else would say that someone was mimicking them, it wouldn't cause Jennifer to worry, but these children weren't anybody else. They were, in a word, dangerously and interestingly powerful children with unique abilities that she had been honing since she met the group of them.

"Michelle," Now the warning tone was directed at the thirteen year old huddled behind her. Michelle sighed, stepping out from behind the woman and avoiding her eyes along with Paul's. Just like her brother, she had obscenely colored eyes. They were almost identical to Paul's except her pupils and irises were a deep ruby red color; almost the same shade as blood. For that, Paul often said she had the eyes of a demon. She said he had the eyes of a Phantom. The names stuck after a while and became less insulting after time. "Did you invade your brother's shadow?"

"No…" Michelle murmured, fighting back the smile she always had when she lied. It was the most obvious tell a person could have and Michelle had it. She could not lie without smiling in this crookedly, devious way.

"Yes you did, you little demon." Paul hissed lunging for her. With quick thinking, Michelle disappeared in a haze of gray before that gray silhouette of her form quickly slid out of sight, attaching and molding itself to Jennifer's shadow. Jennifer sighed in exasperation as she glanced behind her. Michelle was very quick…much quicker than her brother when it came to shadow morphing. It was a special ability the siblings shared.

The two of them could turn into a shadow and attached themselves to whatever shadow they chose. It appeared that Michelle had decided that attaching herself to Paul's shadow would be a funny and surefire way to mimic him. Funny part is the shadow game, as Jennifer liked to call it, worked both ways. The person in the shadow could succumb to the movements of the owner of the shadow they clung to or they could make that person follow their movements as their shadow. Jennifer had no doubt in her mind that Michelle had made Paul do some infuriating things as she manipulated his shadow.

"Michelle, you cannot hide in my shadow forever…"

"Yea, come out so I can send you to the deepest, darkest abyss I can think of." Paul growled as he stared at his caretaker's shadow, waiting for Michelle to come out. Along with their ability to control shadows, the siblings had their own distinct powers still connected to the darkness that their powers entailed. Paul was a conjurer of portals and an expert at teleportation. Michelle controlled darkness in whatever form she managed to pull it into; impossible, yes, but their kind was never too fond of the possible anyways.

"Paul will do no such thing Michelle, now please detach yourself from my shadow." Jennifer coaxed as she shot Paul a warning look. The purple haired fifteen year old growled low in his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jennifer opened her mouth to address Michelle again, sure that the girl would pull away from her shadow sooner or later with a few reassuring words, but she was cut off by the low chiming of the doorbell that rung throughout nearly the entire bottom floor of their three story mountain top home there in Wayne, New Jersey.

A chill ran down Jennifer's spine as she got the sudden feeling that something was off. Her premonition wasn't confirmed until Kay, her final adoptive child and second son ran towards her, worry etched across his boyish face. He was only thirteen with a childish face, but he was the tallest out of all of her children. He was much brighter in a sense, in comparison to the Shinji siblings. His eyes were relatively normal being a bright green color with flecks of gold. His hair was shaggy and darker than coal, minus a golden streak that, if one looked closely, resembled a lightning bolt in his bangs. His ability enabled him to control electricity and strictly that. There was a time Jennifer thought he would be much like the Greek God, Zeus who controlled lightning but experimenting with a possibility had ended horribly.

"Ms. Jennifer, the MCF are here…" Kay breathed out.

Jennifer's eyes darkened. "Michelle pull away from my shadow this instant."

Michelle needed no further coaxing. When Ms. Jennifer spoke with such command, everyone knew the situation was serious. The girl pulled from the shadow and took upon her human form, standing next to Kay, her eyes wide. It was a second later Marina came flying down the stairs, panic written all over her face. "Jennifer the MCF are…"

Marina was cut off by the crash of windows as smoke bombs came flying into the house. They released a thick fog that Jennifer knew would have them all passed out in seconds. Michelle had screamed at the crashing and she heard Paul curse under his breath even though Jennifer had told him time and time again to watch his language. She couldn't help but curse Manning to an early grave knowing this was his doing. Why else would the MCF be on her doorstep less than twenty four hours after her meeting with the senate?

"Dammit…" Jennifer growled. "Paul, take your sister and Kay and go. You know what to do."

Paul needed no further instruction. He looked towards the two younger members of their deranged family and barked an order for them to follow him. They did as they were told and Jennifer watched them speed down the hall just as armed MCF officers started trickling into their home.

"Jennifer…" Marina muttered.

"Go with them Marina." Jennifer mumbled as they slowly became surrounded.

"I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself." Marina hissed.

"You don't want to be here when I let it go."

"Jenn…" Marina was cut off for the second time in the last ten minutes when a sharp pinch came to her neck. Her hand flew up to figure out just what had pierced her only to find a small metal dart wedged into her neck. She cursed lowly as the seconds ticked by and she slowly drifted out of consciousness. Jennifer heard the woman fall at her side and that was it for her.

Jennifer never mentioned it before but she was the sharpest telekinetic on the planet and she was damn proud of it. No one could register what had happened to them until Jennifer was done and by then it was too late. Her speed was impossible to beat and that was what had men flying in different directions, crashing through walls and shooting each other with those forsaken dart guns against their will. It was almost like they were doing it of their free will if it weren't for the fact that Jennifer's telekinesis was practically visible. Ghost like hands extended from her body, all of them flowing from her back, her eyes glowing a dangerous white color.

It was a power she rarely used and it was a power few knew of. Only Marina knew of the extra ability that went along with her vision seeing. Not even Jennifer's husband knew of her special form of telekinesis. Jennifer knew he had a hunch though. He knew there was more to her, but she refused to let him find out. She was lucky that her first ability was very resistant against his formidable telepathy.

Jennifer snapped the neck of the last officer with her telekinetic hands and cringed. Sometimes it was necessary to kill. Sometimes she couldn't risk there being witnesses or survivors. This was one of those times. Everything was silent for a moment and Jennifer suddenly believed she could take Marina, find her children and leave. This would not be the first time they would have to leave home in favor of remaining in hiding. She couldn't risk her children so they moved at the slightest idea that anyone suspected them.

Jennifer hissed. She let her guard down for far too long. The sharp pinch in her neck was more than enough proof. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Manning holding up one of the discarded guns of one of the fallen MCF officers. He had two new officers flanking him on his left and right and a young man standing close from behind.

"Good thing I decided to apprehend you personally monster…" Manning said with a crooked smile. "Looks like you didn't tell us about all your powers."

The last thing Jennifer heard before blacking out was the order for the house to be searched. Jennifer prayed that Paul had gotten the others out in time.

* * *

><p>"Here's how it's going to go," Darren began with a sigh. He would admit he was slightly disinterested, fancying a good few hours of meditation and planning for future possibilities than dealing with the extra baggage as he liked to call Misty and Ash's surprise guests. In spite of that he still had a small twinge or curiosity in the back of his mind wondering just what these extras were capable. That was what brought them down to the bunker.<p>

The bunker was tunnel ways and rooms solidly embedded beneath the Hayden estate. The walls were all paneled with two feet thick titanium with a coating of steel over that and beyond that was thick rock that the extension was carved into. Everywhere the eye went, they were greeted with the perfectly solid and polish metal. The walls were metal, the floor was metal and the ceiling was metal.

It was impossibly cool in the bunker and the metal walls were freezing to the touch. Footfalls echoed and bounced off the walls and resounded almost like thunder. All in all, the bunker was air tight and nearly impenetrable. On their way to the Orb, Jason had made a small quip about testing just how impenetrable this place really was. In response May had muttered a no, Rolyn had rolled her eyes and Drew had shot him a sharp glare over his shoulder.

The tension was thick within the group of teenagers, most of this tension rolling off the younger Hayden in waves. Drew was still hesitant, if not completely resistant to the idea of allowing the street rats to join them. Yes, most of them were rather powerful or had excellent potential to become powerful, but there was no room for that. They didn't need any more power when they had him. Drew was the most dangerous metahuman to walk the planet granted he was also the most unstable, but Drew had excellent control so he wouldn't dwindle on such an idea.

"You will step into the Orb with the opponent of my choosing," Darren went on with a slight drawl and a careless wave of his hand. "You'll fight until I declare a victor, got it?" He gave the five newcomers a pointed look. There were nods of agreement coupled with looks of skepticism.

"One thing," Rolyn inserted. Darren perked a brow at her. "Dawn has to be with me." She gestured to the navy haired wind manipulator next to her. Dawn had recovered from her passing out and was up on her feet with the aid of Darren's uncanny ability to rid you of headaches. The girl had been clued in before she simply agreed to whatever was told and answered whatever questions were asked of her before clinging to Rolyn or Jason.

"Fair enough." Darren murmured. "Misty, Ash the two of you will be going first up against our human battering ram." A thumb was jerked in Jason's direction. Said boy perked a brow at the unflattering nickname. Honestly he wasn't much for names based on his abilities but if he had to choose one, it certainly wouldn't be human battering ram.

"Alright," Misty murmured as she looked towards Ash and gestured towards the door that led into the Orb. He followed her just as the doors slid open with a hiss. Jason failed to take a hint and follow himself until he was pushed with enough force to have him stumble by Rolyn who smiled innocently when May scorned her for her actions.

The doors hissed shut and Darren took a seat at the controls, placing his hands over two glass panels by the main control panel that was littered with blinking lights and switches flicked in different direction. May watched closely as the telepath shut his eyes and sighed, the glass panels his hands pressed to flashed before being illuminated by a steady stream of light.

Dawn gasped behind May and she lifted her head. She reached out her telekinesis as far as she could but saw nothing but Jason, Ash and Misty standing at the base of that sphere shaped room. Her brow furrowed in confusion as Rolyn and Alex began murmuring behind her, talking about how cool this was and how it was near impossible. May cursed under her breath, her brow furrowing.

"Being blind not so fun?"

May turned her head slightly, turning sightless eyes on Drew who had been the one to speak to her. She didn't like his condescending tone, or the arrogant sneer her telekinesis told her he was sporting. Her eyes narrowed a bit, hoping that her blind glare would falter him like it did so many others. He didn't turn away though when he received the silent dismissal.

"By the way, your telekinesis is hardly subtle, I can practically feel it crawling over my body. I'm sure you're getting an eye full…no pun intended." May didn't have to see to know he was smirking. There was practically a leer in his tone alone. She resisted a scoff. "I presume you use your telekinesis to see?"

"And what does it matter to you?" She asked, finally speaking. Drew shrugged as he gave her a once over. She had a bit of insolence in her. He was guessing this sass was natural with her although it would have been so much easier to search her mind to learn exactly what kind of girl she was, but he didn't have that kind of time. This was why he was talking to her. He wouldn't have otherwise.

She looked relatively normal which was what put him off when he realized just what kind of power she was packing. Minus for her blind eyes, she could almost be classified as your classic beauty. Her chestnut colored hair was long and slightly waving, going a little past mid-back. He was surprised that despite the horrid condition of her clothes and the amount of time she has spent living on the streets – a little fact he had plucked from her white haired companion mind – she looked like she took perfect care of herself.

She looked properly fed while still remaining lithe. Her curves were subtle with slender hips and a medium sized chest he refused to linger on. Drew was no pervert and he wasn't about to ogle this girl. Her skin was fair with seemingly permanently flushed cheeks and wide eyes that contained hidden remnants of what were once a crystal blue. Drew couldn't help but want to see what her eyes looked like before her blindness. The feeling was fleeting though. He literally had no time for this girl.

"It's very innovative…" He commented honestly. He was sure many people in her place wouldn't have thought of using telekinetic energy to see…or they wouldn't have the type of control the brunette seemed to harness. Yes, she was innovative yet still so very far from his level of skill.

"I do what I have to all for the sake of getting by." She said lowly. She wasn't content with her way of sight, not exactly, but it was better than walking blind. With the life she lead and the forces she was up against, she couldn't afford her to walk blind.

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn called out in surprise. "They're gonna hurt him!"

The brunette almost forgot that Jason had been sent into a mock battle against both Ash and Misty. She ignored Drew from there, turning away and pretending her hadn't spoken. The green haired boy couldn't say he was too pleased with this. If he wanted her to pay attention to her, she would, but he'd let this go for now.

May could feel the fighting. She could see Jason on his back on the Orb floor. Misty and Ash were a while off. She could also feel the fact that both teenagers were in a powered up form that rid them of their solid structure. Misty's body rippled with the unsteady shivers of water while Ash flickered and shifted with the constant dance of flames; two opposing abilities working in tandem to take Jason down.

May could also feel that Jason was powered up as well. His resistance against the pressure of her telekinesis had increased with the strong metal that coated his body. His hands that were once large mallets melted and slowly shifted to blades, the same blades he had used against Rolyn when he had full intention of killing her. He jumped to his feet and charged at the trained pair. Misty and Ash resumed fight stances.

Fire danced in Ash's hand before being tossed in an unrelenting tirade that Jason ran right through. Realizing that Ash's attack wasn't slowing down the battering ram enough, Misty extended her hands out, a never ending stream of water flowing from her hands before lifting into the air, creating a wave that washed down over Jason without warning. Misty didn't wait before taking in a deep breath and exhaling, the water immediately solidifying to sparkling ice and capture Jason from head to toe in mid-step.

A beat passed before the ice shattered and Jason was moving once again. Misty's eyes widened and Ash moved to attack again before their terrain of Darren's choice – an abandoned street – slowly shimmered away, returning them to the Orb. Darren pulled his hands off of the glass panels, sighed and sat back in his chair. Inside the Orb Misty instructed them to step out to see why the simulation was brought to a close.

Darren had made it clear that Jason's previous training made him more than capable of taking both Ash and Misty out. No one questioned this or Jason's previous training, however Misty wasn't too happy about her abilities being so dented. Ash took the critique and stepped to the side for the next mock battle to take place. Darren pinned Aden up against Rolyn and Dawn. That was when May realized she'd be going up against Drew. She swallowed back her nervousness and focused on Rolyn and Dawn's mock battle.

For the most part, Rolyn was doing most of the work. Taking Aden's hits, absorbing the momentum from said hits and sending them right back, although Aden came back barely dented with impossible speeds Rolyn had a hard time keeping up with. Aden avoided Dawn for the most part. He really had no intention of bulldozing a preteen when he could easily do that to her older, much more capable caretaker.

Dawn only inserted herself when Rolyn had been sent flying, too slow to focus enough to absorb the uppercut Aden applied to her jaw. Now Rolyn was quick enough to absorb energy from a speeding bullet but Aden was much faster than even that. May couldn't even see or sense him anymore when the boy moved. Dawn had retaliated to the hit to Rolyn by conjuring up a tornado, completely by the accident it seemed when her shock became evident once the cyclone went barreling towards the tall mute boy.

Aden was swept up; his speed and strength unable to help him. He was spun in the cyclone a couple of times before being tossed from it when it became to dissipate.

"Alright Dawn," Rolyn had cheered when Aden slowly stood to his feet. Darren had cut the simulation there. Yes, Dawn was a two when it came to the level of her abilities but they could be molded into something stronger. Rarely people moved up in level, but Dawn appeared to have the natural chance of gradually moving up. Darren tucked that little fact away for later when the three of them exited the Orb.

"Drew and May, you are up next." Darren said. Drew needed no further coaxing as he made quick strides towards entering the Orb. May sighed before following. The Orb seemed much larger from inside. There wasn't much of a hint to May that they were starting. One moment she was standing there and the next she had been propelled into a wall by an invisible force she was all too familiar with, the wind easily knocked out of her.

Drew smirked to himself. This was going to be too easy, he mused. He stepped towards the fallen brunette with the full intent of ending this quickly, thus proving who was superior only to be rooted to the ground mid-step. He stared at the brunette as she lifted her head, hand extended in his direction as she slowly lifted herself from the floor, blind to the fact that Darren had chosen the front yard of the manor as their simulated setting. It appeared that the Orb's telepathic simulation effects did not work on her.

She had been surprised when Drew had attacked without moving a muscle. Usually she had to point, motion or direct her hand towards what she wanted to move. Drew had barely twitched while she was tossed like a rag doll. She blamed the fact that she had half of her telekinesis focused on seeing and the other half focused on actually moving something; however she held him down now. When she sensed him moving she decided to act. She wanted him nowhere near her.

"I don't have to move to attack you, you know." The green haired boy smirked. May's eyes widened.

May cried out, her hold on Drew breaking as her mind was suddenly assaulted with that unbearable pain that had attacked her and her friend's earlier on. It was indescribable really. It was like a combination of someone beating your head with a sledgehammer and a horrid screeching that was far too loud in her ears than it should have been.

Drew basked in what was basically a victory as he resumed approaching the brunette as she clenched her eyes shut and gripped her head like that would ease the pain. It wasn't long before he was standing within reach of the brunette, his head cocked to the side as he watched her hiss and groan in pain. He was surprised she hadn't taken to rolling around on the floor and screaming.

"Not so jaunty now, are you?" He said lowly as he leaned in towards her. A second passed before Drew realized she had grabbed onto his head, tangling her fingers in his shaggy hair. He felt a pulse from her hand as it started glowing an eerie white color before his head throbbed with a horrid pain. It throbbed a second time, this time the pain had him crying out. He tried to step away from the brunette, but her grip on his head tightened to the point that if he tried to pull away, she'd pull out his hair.

"Dammit! Fuck!" Drew cursed trying to tug away from her grip. This pain was unbearable and had his mind caught in a fog. Once completely lost in the fog, the pain dissipated. May released him and he took a step back, suddenly realizing what had just happened. The minx had transferred her pain from her to him.

Clever wench.

* * *

><p>"Paul, where are we going?" Michelle asked lowly. They had been walking in what could only be described as catacombs for a good forty five minutes now. Everything had moved so quickly until they started their trek through the winding tunnels. Paul had led her and Kay towards the television room where he had taken the remote and pressed one of the buttons no one really paid any mind on the device. In response, the wall the large case the television was hidden in slid to the side to reveal a pathway illuminated by flood lamps.<p>

Paul had instructed them to follow him into the passageway and that there was no room for argument. Michelle and Kay did as they were told. The television case slid back into place once they were on the other side of it and then they began to trek. At first they were running. Paul had told them if they slowed down they'd likely get killed. He may have exaggerated a bit but getting captured by the MCF was pretty close to dying.

The passageway led them down, deep into the underground catacombs their house was built over. The tunnels stretched quite a distance and there was much less light since the lights in these tunnels were not as bright as the flood lights from the passageway.

"Paul?" Michelle tried again.

"We're going somewhere safe." Paul said gruffly.

"Why?"

"Because it isn't safe at home." His response was vague and had Michelle and Kay exchanging confused looks.

"What about Ms. Jennifer and Ms. Marina?" Kay inserted.

"They're gonna make sure our home is safe." Paul didn't believe his own words. That was why they were getting somewhere safe. It had been a half hour since Ms. Jennifer had given him the order to take his younger sister and younger teammate somewhere safe. Something was off. Even if Jennifer couldn't get to them soon, he'd receive some kind of reassurance from Marina. The woman's telepathy was boundless. He doubted they were in the clear…he doubted they would be seeing their caretakers any time soon.

"Paul…do you think they're alright?" Michelle's voice shook. She knew something was wrong. Paul sighed.

"I dunno…" He murmured just as they approached what appeared to be the end of that particular tunnel. The trio paused to take in the tall, industrial door that was bolted shut with a medium sized computer wedged in it. Paul approached the computer and pressed a random key, bringing the dusty device to life. Michelle and Kay watched as he pressed more buttons, this time with purpose, before the bolts keeping the door shut tight unlatched simultaneously.

"Was Ms. Jennifer expecting a war or something?" Kay murmured as they all slowly stepped into the massive underground bunker that the door revealed. The walls were coated in concrete and huge lights imbedded in the ceiling flickered on upon their entry. Abnormally sized computers and pieces of technology that were so advanced they couldn't be named were scattered all around the room. A large table sat in the middle of the room with a metal briefcase sitting on it. "This looks like something straight out of one of those high quality Scifi movies."

"You dork." Michelle managed to chuckle looking over in Kay' direction. The dark haired boy smiled sheepishly as a blush colored his cheeks.

Paul ignored them effectively as he approached the briefcase, just like Jennifer had instructed. Everything was going just the way Jennifer said it would, but even with all these predetermined factors, he couldn't help but worry slightly…not enough for it to show but enough for it to actually mean something. The briefcase was unlatched and opened and Paul took a seat in front of it while he took in it's contents. In the briefcase was a communication device along with a set of keys. Paul pocketed both.

Imbedded in the top of the briefcase was a small screen that automatically flickered on upon opening. "_Hello children, if you are watching this then we have been thrown into a dyer situation, brought upon by the Metahuman Control Forces. I can't say I'm surprised, which is why I prepared this for you_."

Both Kay and Michelle perked up at the sound of their caretaker's voice and approached the table to watch the video over Paul's shoulder. "Ms. Jennifer…" Michelle whimpered with a pout as she stared at the solemn depiction of the green haired woman they cared for like a mother.

"_I am sorry I was unable to protect you and it has come to this but I believe in you three so much that I think I can trust you enough to handle things accordingly. Now I am unsure if Marina is with you but if she is, she'll know what to do, if not I need you to listen to me carefully_…"

All three young metahuman listened carefully to what their caretaker asked of them.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I'll leave it there for now. This chapter had quite a bit of action in it while at the same time it wasn't exactly a lot. The song I was listening while typing this was Bangarang by Skrillex. I think I recommended him before, maybe not in this story but whatever. Anyways, next chapter we'll see what happens with our group with Darren and then we'll see what happened to Jennifer and also where Paul, Michelle and Kay end up in the meantime. Until then this'll hold ya over…I hope.<em>

_If you like this story, like me on Facebook. Just look up Rolyn.  
>Oh and don't forget to review.<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	9. Ya Get What Ya Need

_Blind chapter coming at ya, people and by that I mean I have absolute no idea where this chapter is going to go. I hinted towards upcoming events in the last chapter but I'm a bit on the skeptical side that I'll stay true to my word. I'm also running on pure adrenaline. I haven't gone to sleep in a day or so, so I'm jumpy and a bit scatter brained right now. If I get positive reviews to this chapter I am going to conclude that even as spacey as I am while completely jazzed at the same time, I'm still a capable writer. Now let me prove something to myself. Enjoy this next chapter of Monster._

_~Rolyn~_

_Warning: Possibly a tad, very small smidge of violence._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Ya Get What Ya Need<em>

* * *

><p>"So Mr. Hayden is the man who was friends with your father?" Alex asked. Misty simply nodded as they strolled in time down one of the wide hallways of the Hayden estate. Everything was finally settled late that evening. It was well past midnight, although most of the estate's occupants were far from tired. The day had been eventful and tomorrow offered some promise. Misty was just glad everything was finally calm…for now at least.<p>

Rooms had been assigned and it set in that this was home now for a ragtag group of misfit, homeless metahuman. Now Alex hadn't been living on the streets for long, but she was glad that she was here now and that all her efforts in finding Misty weren't in vein. There were times she was disheartened, believing she was chasing after a false promise made by two grade school children, but Misty had remained true to her word, down to the last detail. Alex was thankful for that.

She was also thankful that the ginger had given her friends a chance. Alex never had friends growing up. For the first five years of her life her father had been her friend and her mother…she actually loved her mother back then. She didn't think that kind of love was revocable. She still couldn't exactly believe it, but with the way the woman acted now, Alex wasn't quick to trust anymore…but…she could make an exception for May, Rolyn and Dawn. May was nothing but kind and Rolyn automatically treated her like family. Dawn was a sweet thing…kind of shy and new to the life of metahuman, but sweet and likeable nonetheless. Alex was even warming up to Jason despite their not so friendly first impressions of one another. All in all, she found that despite the minuscule time she knew this group…she felt there couldn't be anyone she could trust more.

And then there was the new people in her life. Alex liked Ash so far. He was funny and kind in the most welcoming way. He seemed to lack the mental instability that usually accompanied being a part of the metahuman race. He was normal…as normal as he could get at least. Misty was ultimately her best friend so she had nothing to worry about in matters concerning the ginger, but her teammate…Drew, he could be a little less of a total stuck up bitch. Alex was sure by the glares he had thrown her way that he had her thinking about how much of a prissy little punk he was. Her thoughts on him haven't changed thus far.

Then there was the silent one. He intrigued Alex the most. He was packing powers that would be in a classic comic book superhero's arsenal. He was fast and he was strong and he was almost invulnerable…almost because electricity seemed to be his only weakness that Rolyn had easily revealed. Despite his massive strength that enable him to pick up people as though they weighed less than air, he was lean and tall - Alex would call him lanky - with a boyish, emotionless face.

"What's up with the tall guy on your team?" Alex had cut Misty off, completely unaware that the redhead had been talking this entire time. Misty looked caught off guard by the question and pursed her lips as she shrugged.

"Aden?" Misty tried to confirm. Alex shrugged as well before nodding. She didn't exactly keep tabs on his name. "Oh, he's mute." Misty explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I figured as much." Alex said flatly. "Anything else?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Misty asked right back. Now it was Alex's turn to be caught off guard by a question. She blinked bright pink eyes before turning away from Misty, staring blankly on ahead. "He was the first metahuman outside of family Darren allowed into his home." Misty explained, letting Alex off the hook from her question. "Drew said that Aden lived on the streets most of his life and had a traumatic experience that has had him mute ever since, Although when we're practicing together and Drew telepathically links us, Aden speaks to us that way. Outside of training Drew and Darren are the only ones to speak to Aden because they are telepaths."

"So he never talks?" Misty shook her head. "Never _ever_?" Misty shook her head again and Alex sighed.

"Ash has been trying to get him to say something for months now. The best he's been able to do is get Aden to crack a smile which is also very rare." Misty breathed. "I feel bad for him. For something so bad to happen to you as a child that you refuse to speak is really sad."

"We've all had our traumas…" Alex murmured.

"And we all handle them differently. Our coping mechanisms differ by our stability or the severity and conditions of the situation you are trying to cope with. Aden went mute as a child…when children face traumatic matters, the scars last for ages."

"I know that…"

"I'm pretty sure each and every one of us under this roof have something horrible from our past that effects how we are now." Misty said solemnly.

"Not May…" Alex murmured.

"Hmm?" Misty furrowed her brow.

"May seems…fine…like Ash. Nothing really seems to bother her unless it's in that moment. She's always so calm and level headed. Over the short amount of time I've known her she seemed like the axis we all revolved around – Rolyn, Jason, Dawn and me…we all listen to her because she seems to know best and she seems…happy."

"Maybe that's her coping mechanism." Misty pointed out.

"I don't follow…" Alex said slowly.

"You said she's always calm and collected and she seems like the axis of everything…maybe she is forcing herself to remain calm and looks out for everyone else's asses because she's coping with something…I dunno…maybe she was abandoned in the past…maybe there was a time she was so lost that she needed someone like the girl you see now."

"I dunno…" Alex muttered. "Maybe…"

"And just so you know, Ash isn't fine. He acts the way he does for a reason…a reason I do not have the right to give you, but if he wants to tell you then you'll know." Misty said lowly as she paused her walking. Alex just nodded. "This is your room right here…over time you can make it into whatever. You should see what I did to my room with the allowance Mr. Hayden gives us."

"Allowance?"

"We all get one here. You'll probably start getting one too." Misty smiled.

"How much do you guys usually get?" Alex couldn't help but ask.

"Half a grand per week." Misty said with a slightly lopsided smile. Alex's brow shot up as she leaned back against the door of her new room.

"Five hundred a week?"

"Sometimes he deducts allowance when we fail to finish our chores or our training isn't to his liking…other than those times, Mr. Hayden is quite generous." Misty explained with a nod.

"Where does he get the money to give out that kind of allowance…or own this secluded estate…or have a high tech bunker in his basement for that matter." Alex all but snapped. Her curiosity about Darren Hayden's funding had finally reached it's peak. The man was a metahuman, granted that his powers didn't cause any physical deformations, but practically every metahuman in American was documented and accounted for. Because of this, it was difficult for a member of the evolved human race to obtain a job, better yet a job that had such posh benefits.

"I don't know what Mr. Hayden does mainly but he has a lot of stocks and shares of different companies, plus he's saved up money for years now." Misty said with a shrug. Darren didn't really divulge his subordinates in his work and they didn't ask about it.

"That's another thing!" Alex said quickly. "They guy looks no more than twenty three at best and yet he has a seventeen year old son?" Alex was pretty sure she wasn't the only one to noticed Darren's young – not to mention significantly handsome – appearance.

"Mr. Hayden…he doesn't age." Misty murmured.

Alex's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Well he ages very slowly. It has to do with being a telepath. I mean Drew is seventeen yes and he looks it, but his aging is bound to slow down as well." Misty added with an affirming. "Mr. Hayden is actually well past his prime…not even Drew knows how old his father is."

"Are you telling me this guy could be like a century old?" Alex whispered harshly, her words coming out with a slight hiss. Misty shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't understand why Mr. Hayden aged so slowly. She thought it was another power all together but the fact that slowed or completely halted in most; if not all telepaths proved that the youthfulness was stemmed from the ability.

"I'd rather not talk about this anymore…I mean the walls literally have ears. Both Drew and Mr. Hayden keep telepathic tabs on the entire house." Misty said with an affirming nod. Alex's mouth twisted with distaste. "As the only female at the time I had to beg Mr. Hayden for some form of privacy. He put up mental barriers in my mind that I can lift or lower…maybe you and your friends should ask for the same."

"Yea…" Alex murmured.

Downstairs in the massive kitchen, the friends Misty were speaking of we gathered, most of them nibbling on whatever snacks Ash had offered before going along his way to take a bath and go to bed. He claimed he was tired and as much as he didn't want to be a stick in the mud like Drew – who fled to the confines of his room the minute his father dismissed them all – he was still tired and needed his beauty sleep. Aden remained seated in the corner of the kitchen keeping tabs on the new house guests as ordered telepathically by Darren.

"I almost forgot what it was like to take an actual shower with warm water and a drain." Rolyn sighed stretching her arms over her head, letting the teal colored t-shirt she had borrowed from Misty along with a pair of flannel pajama bottoms to sleep in ride up due to their difference in chest sizes. Jason leaned forward on his stool one down from her – Dawn remained wedged between them - getting an eye full.

"It does feel good to actually be _clean_." May had been offered a night shirt by Aden and because the boy was so tall, the shirt fit perfectly as a dress that went to her knees. It was plain; no graphics, just a plain midnight black. Dawn also wore one of Aden's shirts and it was even bigger on her smaller frame. It was purple in color. "So this is home now…"

"Looks like it." Jason sighed. His response was silence and he looked between the brunette and her ivory haired accomplice for confirmation. "This _is_ our home now…right?"

"You talk as though your word has leeway." Rolyn chided.

"Yea and you talk like a bitch who needs to get laid." He retorted sharply. Rolyn gasped, her eyes immediately darting to Dawn. The twelve year old was as innocent as innocent gets and yet he decides to talk with such vulgarity as though it were common.

"Jason, that was rude." May said with a disapproving shake of her head.

"Sorry…" He murmured. If May disapproved, he had certainly done something wrong.

"Oh you're gonna be sorry." Rolyn hissed, leaning towards him from behind Dawn he seemed oblivious to the world around her as she took another bite out of the sandwich Aden had prepared for her when she had whined about craving a sandwich and not just simple snacks. "Sleep with one eye open."

"I planned on getting into your bed and doing anything but sleeping so you don't need to worry." Jason leered and Rolyn groaned before snapping her silver gaze to the counter top. May sighed in exasperation while rolling eyes but she smiled despite herself. Jason and Rolyn surely were amusing with this…odd chemistry between them that appeared to be hostility but at the same time it had the traits of a special bond. May wasn't so blind that she didn't notice the quick glances Rolyn sent the boy's way. She just hoped Jason didn't end up hurting her.

"The two of you are sure to run Mr. Hayden ragged." May said firmly. "Don't ruin this for us and have him kick us back out on the streets because you can't talk to one another without arguing like an old married couple." At that analogy, Rolyn scoffed and Dawn giggled.

And then the atmosphere suddenly became heavier. Dawn's brow twitched as her laughter died, Rolyn pressed her lips together and Aden straight up left the room completely. No more than a couple of seconds later did a familiar head of lettuce colored hair come into sight. The tension that followed the boy wherever he went seeped into the kitchen and seized everyone that sat at the kitchen island. May frowned. She didn't like the way Drew's presence caused a change in those around him.

He just stood there within the wide threshold to the kitchen, his focus obviously on the only four occupants of the kitchen; or rather one in particular. His eyes locked on the brunette and his head cocked to the side. He had been doing some thinking for about an hour now…well he thought of more than another person than himself or an enemy for an hour so this was a feat for him. He thought about what his father had said about his comparison between May and his mother. He thought about the brunette's explanation of her powers and his father's explanation as well.

Over the course of that long hour he had come to the conclusion that he need to take action. His father had claimed to try and understand his mother but failed…probably getting caught up with his infatuation with her and lost his focus. Drew decided to follow in his father's footsteps and succeed where the older man had failed. He'd crack the code that was May's mind because he would rather die than have her be the limit to his powers. His abilities should not stop in its ascend in level just because her mind was a mess that needed to be picked through like garbage.

She wouldn't get the best of him.

"May," Drew addressed. The brunette blinked blind eyes in surprise. She had been under the impression that Drew wanted nothing to do with her, especially after their mock battle earlier that evening. He had left the Orb in a huff, disappearing completely until just now. She both felt regretful and proud that she had been able to wound his pride. As much as she hated transferring pain to other people, she had found the ability quite handy in a fight and that's what May had been engaged in…a fight…the guy threw her into a wall for heaven sakes!

"Yes?" May responded to the call of her name. She received no more than a gesture for her to follow him. She shifted on her stool, hesitating as he began to slowly walk away with the full expectation that she was going to follow. After exchanging looks with Rolyn, Dawn and Jason, May hopped down from her stool and went to catch up with the young telepath.

He led her down the hall and into the drawing room where all the explaining happened earlier that day. Now the room was darker without sunlight filtering through the tall windows and only dimmed lamps lighting it up. Drew took a seat on the nearest couch and gestured for May to do the same. Once again she hesitated but eased herself into the seat nonetheless.

"In my haste to deal with other matters earlier on, I failed to congratulate on proving your cleverness on the battlefield." He said with a crooked smile. It was a smile May knew was far from genuine. She had seen many smiles on this boy's face throughout the day…all of them were contemptuous or bordering on the line of a conniving smirk or sneer.

"It was just a mock battle…" May murmured.

"Of course…" Drew responded sharply.

There was heavy silence between the pair before May sighed and brought clouded over eyes to meet bright green ones.

"There a reason you brought me here?" She finally asked. She didn't exactly want to spend more time than she needed to with Drew. This wasn't the same guy she had seen in her vision upon her arrival at the estate. The boy in that vision was gentle…kind and understanding. The boy in front of her was prideful, uncouth and disdainful. Maybe for the first time one of her visions were wrong…

"Yes there is." Drew said folding his hands in his lap. "You're ability to see into the future fascinates me…" That much was true. "I've never come across a case where such an ability has handicapped my telepathy."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." May said dryly with a roll of blind eyes. Drew chuckled behind closed lips. Despite her less than significant personality, she truly was amusing.

"I'm not complaining." He said quickly with a shake of his head. May perked a brow, thinking otherwise. "Like I said, your ability is fascinating and potentially powerful."

This was where May became confused. "How can random hops into the future be powerful?" She asked quietly. It was the same question she had asked herself on many occasions.

"Well without control I guess it can seem like a pretty bland power…but if you could control those hops into the future – get your minds contents in order you could have an advantage that every man on earth would covet." Drew ignored the voice in his mind that muttered about him envying the ability the most.

"I guess…" May murmured with a shrug. "But I _can't_ control it so, oh well."

"Ah, but what if you could?" Drew said quickly. "I am willing to help you gain control of this power along with your telekinesis as well if you allow me to study this…vision seeing." He offered. That was it. He was setting his cards on the table and throwing caution to the wind. He watched her expression carefully, tempted to slip into her mind only to be reminded that he'd likely come out with nothing.

"You'd help me?" She spoke in a hushed tone now as though she were too shocked to speak normally. Drew simply nodded and she released a breath as a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Drew was caught off guard. Her smile was bright…heartwarming and hopeful. He's never seen a smile like hers before. "I dunno what to say…"

"It would be marvelous if you agreed." He was getting impatient now but he refused to let it show.

"Yes! Yes! If there's a chance I can control this power, I'm going to seize it so I agree." She said excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. Maybe Drew wasn't so much of a prick after all and maybe her vision would come true.

"Excellent." Drew forced a smile. "We'll start as soon as possible."

"Thank you." May said quickly as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tender embrace that made drew tense. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Drew's forced smile faltered a bit.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?"<p>

Marina blinked stupidly, feigning confusion as she was asked the same question for what had to be the umpteenth time. This guy must be new at this. He was younger than the usual interrogation officer and he even had a different look. His expression wasn't hard and almost evil looking and his eyes actually had life and emotion. They almost glowed a bright gold color that stood out against dark hair. She had never seen eyes that color except on another metahuman…maybe it was an actual, but rare eye color for normal humans as well.

"You've asked that more than a dozen times and I'm still unsure of what you mean." Marina said slowly. "Who are they?" She attempted to cock her head to the side, only to wince when the inhibitor collar around her neck obstructed such an action. She truly loathed these things. Not only did they rob her of her God given abilities but they were painful and gaudy.

"And you've been playing this innocent shit since the moment you got here and I'm not buying it." Her interrogator retorted sharply. He was getting annoyed now which was the first thing he had learned not to do. Never show a metahuman any emotional response was the number one rule in his line of business. They weren't allowed to have any leverage over a regular human. They had to know their place. "You know exactly who they are. There is irrefutable proof that you, along with Ms. Foxx have been harboring three metahuman children."

"And tell me Mr…" Marina trailed off, expecting him to offer a name.

"_Officer_ Talon." He chided.

"_Officer_," She bit out, resisting a roll of her eyes. "What do you want with a couple of children? What threat do they pose?"

"They aren't registered within MCF records and that makes them a potential threat. When powers are not documented we don't know what to expect." Talon explained quickly. Now Marina did roll her eyes. Of course she knew that. She had tried to escape getting documented for most of her life until one day she had slipped up and her telepathy became known among the MCF and her face lost in a multitude of files.

"They're _children_, Officer Talon. I doubt children could impose a threat on anyone." Marina said smartly.

"They're children with undocumented abilities that they probably have no idea how to control due to inexperience and you're telling me they aren't dangerous?"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Officer," Marina breathed with a slight smile. "They _are_ experienced and they _do_ know how to control their powers. Unlike this facility, those children were not restricted or tortured into a delusion that would certainly cause them to lash out. They were taught when and when not to use their powers. They have also been taught that the powers are gifts that should never be used for leverage over another human being."

Jimmy pressed his lips together in a tight line. He knew better than to mull over the words of a monster, but there was something in the way she spoke. She spoke as though she believed with all that she was that her words reigned true. He couldn't even speak with such a conviction because it was hard to believe much in his line of business, especially with so many underground operations he wasn't even authorized to know about. He was still new at this, but one thing had been instilled in him and that was the idea that all metahuman were the same. They were all monsters.

"I find it hard to believe the words of a person of your kind." Jimmy murmured. The aqua haired woman that sat across from him sighed almost sadly.

"Officer Talon," She began quietly. "Do you think we ask to be different?"

"Well no, it's been made fairly clear that being a metahuman is purely a matter of genetics and it's impossible to create one artificially, but in spite of your kind not asking for these…changes in your genetic make-up, you still abuse the powers you have been given and make the world that much more less safe." Jimmy said quickly. This woman seemed to know her stuff so he had to delve into whatever knowledge he had on the matter to maintain the upper hand.

"Of course…" Marina sighed. "So I am guessing you know that I am a telepath…a manipulator, reader and basically and dissector of the human mind…?"

"That's what it says in your file." Jimmy retorted curtly.

"Over time I have been studying the minds of many different metahumans…I wanted to know why some have control, like me or Ms. Foxx and some are volatile…borderline insane." She went on lowly, her eyes dropping to the metal surface of the table they sat at in the interrogation room. "At one point I believed and blamed the more…violent metahuman for the suffering of our kind, but after getting through most of my research, I had a change of mind."

"Why?" Jimmy couldn't stop himself from blurting out the question. He mentally berated himself as the aqua haired woman's lips twitched into a brief smile.

"Well because the violent behavior cannot be helped. Because of the alteration to our genetic makeup due to the addition of a metagene, there is a part of the metahuman brain that is…out of order, I suppose you can say."

"Are you telling me all metahumans are mentally ill?"

Marina nodded slowly. "It is an altercation to the mind and the stronger the power…the greater the chance that this 'illness' can cause them to act out. It is the same thing as being born with Attention Deficit Disorder, only in our case it causes us not to lose focus but to lose grip on reality because despite the fact that we know we are different there is still a part of our mind that is so shocked it cannot comprehend just what we are thus causing us to lash out."

"What are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you we know no better." She said quickly, bring bright sea blue eyes to meet his golden ones. Jimmy swallowed nervously. "Some of us abuse our powers because we cannot help it and when we're dragged to facilities such as this one and when we are called abominations and monsters, we are prone to violence."

Jimmy casted his gaze to the side. He couldn't stand the intensity in her gaze anymore as she spoke.

"During my research I noticed that this mental illness causes emotional responses that become physical, but in many cases they never were supposed to reach past emotional, but the cases that did go beyond emotional and ended up physical…they were all cases that had horrible experiences with the MCF.

"I have been studying a young boy for a while now who lashes out and is prone to anger. He even attempts to hurt his own friend and sister. With my powers I can calm him down but there were times I wondered why…why would a boy no older than fifteen act so…senselessly violent? Turns out he was never meant to go beyond the stage of emotional, like I even said…he was normal until the day he witnessed the MCF slaughter his parents because they harbored two metahuman children and had sympathy for our kind and actually treated us like people."

"The MCF doesn't attack normal humans…" jimmy tried but Marina's condescending chuckle had him snapping his mouth shut.

"You really are new to this…" She murmured. "That is where you are wrong again Officer Talon. I had a companion in my…younger days. She was sweet and kind, normal and beautiful with brunette hair and blue eyes…not a sad or violent bone in her body. Now I believe she still acts the same but instead of breaking past the emotional and becoming physically violent, she is afraid of just about everything and ran away from life after her parents and brother were taken by the MCF. She is emotionally unstable, that young boy is emotionally unstable, every metahuman you have locked in a cell here are or are going to be emotionally unstable and then possibly dangerous…"

Jimmy lowered his eyes.

"You call us the monsters…when you're the ones who create us." She said shakily. "Who is the true monster here Officer Talon?"

"I…"

"I don't expect you to understand." Marina murmured and Jimmy forced himself to look at her. She was staring dead at him and they locked eyes. "I don't expect you to have sympathy for me or any other metahuman to exist…I just wish you could…I wish you could understand that we need help. We need more people like Jennifer and less like Manning. We're humans…we're flawed…we're _scared_ and we _need_ help."

Jimmy couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Jennifer Foxx as Marina spoke on her. Manning had taken her off to one of those underground areas he had no clearance for, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to be there anyways. Jennifer hadn't been alone with Manning for more than two minutes before being thrown to the floor by the impact of one of his hits. She wasn't even sure if he had punched or smacked her because she wasn't given time to register the pain before more was inflicted.

She resisted making any noises or cringing more than necessary, but by the time he seemed done – for now at least – she could only see out of one eye, the metallic taste of blood became a normal in her mouth and she was pretty sure both of her legs would be of much use to her now.

"I don't like being lied to Jennifer." He said lowly as he crouched down next to her huddled form. She shivered and spasm of pain that shot up her spine caused her body to jerk every now and then. Manning sighed and took a handful of chartreuse hair. Jennifer winced as her head was jerked back with a sharp tug and her one good eye met a glaring dark pair. "That telekinesis of yours is pretty amazing…and here you said you were harmless."

Jennifer only blinked.

"And you were harboring more of your kind…lying to the Vice President and breaking the law…" He tsked with a shake of his head. "It's almost like you were asking for this." He pushed her head back, letting it impact with the concrete floor none too gently. Jennifer made a sharp hiss when she felt her scalp tear…great, now she'd have to wash blood out of her hair.

"I-I…" She began in a shaky voice. Manning perked a brow. "I…hardly believe that breaking s-such a law constitutes f-for such abuse…" She hissed, her good eye narrowing. How dare he have the audacity to touch her, better yet hit her. If she wasn't wearing this damn inhibitor, he would have been dead in seconds…well in her mind at least. Jennifer was never partial to killing until she was absolutely, indisputably sure it was life or death for her. Manning wouldn't kill her though…not yet at least.

"You're existence constitutes for such abuse." The Vice President retorted. "There isn't enough mercy in heaven for your kind."

"S-See you in hell then." She growled. That earned her a swift kick to the stomach. She coughed for good minute or so and Manning waited until she regained herself before speaking again.

"Jennifer…you're efforts are commendable…honorable even, but you're working towards an impossible dream. You are not the future. Metahumans are not this world's future…not if I have anything to do with it." He muttered walking a few paces away from the woman.

"Afraid of your own extinction?" Jennifer coughed with a sneer. "W-What makes you think you can stop reality?"

"By fighting fire with fire of course." Manning laughed. Jennifer stared at him, confusion causing her brow to furrow. "Mind control is one of the abilities metahumans can be born with, is it not? Such a natural ability would be impossible for…normal 'noncomplex' humans to get a grip on, oh but with time we finally understand…"

Jennifer stiffened and Manning smirked.

"Now it was tricky since controlling a normal human is different than controlling a metahuman and we were looking for a way that had no glitches or chances for failure. We thought of using the collars, but they could be shorted out or easily removed…so we went with a more irrefutable method…"

"You couldn't have…"

"Oh but I did!" Manning was laughing at this point. "It isn't so hard to get a hold on the proper tools and technology to create a surefire way to get your kind aligned with what I have in store for the future. It's no wonder I keep the stronger ones locked up as best as I can…"

"You're a fuckin' psychopath!" Jennifer managed to scream, struggling to get up. She didn't want to be anywhere near this man. He had to have been out of his mind. It was a shame that she had her injuries, coupled with the energy draining of the inhibitor collar slowing her down to the point that moving two inches was as strenuous as sprinting a mile. Manning was at her side in an instant, once again kicking her and causing a coughing a fit as she rolled onto her back, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"I'm a visionary Jennifer…I knew weapons and technology wouldn't be enough so I'm putting your Godforsaken race to good use." His voice was lifeless and cruel now. This caused more tears to spill over. "How does it feel to know that you will be destroyed by the very thing that makes you…so special?"

"Get the hell away from me…" She hissed trying to scoot away from him. Manning chuckled behind closed lips.

"Now we tested out our methods on the weaker ones…the ones near death but I can't help but wonder how our results would work on a metahuman of your magnitude and health…"

Jennifer's heart stopped.

* * *

><p><em>I'm stopping it there! I know I said we'd see what happened to Paul and the other's last chapter but we'll see once that happens and I didn't want to give anymore away. Now this story isn't going to be very long maybe fifteen to twenty chapters at most. Which is why I'm moving things along while still trying to maintain a sense of mystery as to what will happen next or what exactly is going on. I dunno if I'm succeeding but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because…well ya know I like it when you all like my chapters. Next chapter…I dunno what will happen honestly…but we'll see won't we?<em>

_If ya like the story, Like me on Facebook. Just look up Rolyn!  
>Oh and don't forget to drop me a review.<em>

_~Rolyn~ _


	10. Chapter 10

_It has been quite a while since I've typed anything for this story. I feel so bad, but now that there is a good gap between this stories amount of chapters and ML, I think I can safely start alternating again. It also helps a load that Sam reads over my stuff like a reading ninja. Everything shouldn't be on hold for anything unless you are warned otherwise on my fan page or Sam leaves a note. Production is back in motion people. There is no way I'm gonna let another story die._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten:<em>

* * *

><p>Jordyn was a woman on a mission. Contrary to what people saw her as standing next to husband, she wasn't the submissive, obedient wife that everyone thought the President's wife should be. At first Jordyn had assumed the role and still upheld a spectacular performance…but that was just it. It was now only an act. Jordyn would let this façade go on as long as it needed to until she had her daughter back. The moment she knew Alex was safe, he'd show her true colors. She couldn't risk it now though.<p>

People knew she was going to visit her husband. Usually she kept her distance and let the President do as he needed to but everything changed the day Alex left. Jordyn had slipped into depression; she was swallowed by self-loathing and pity knowing she was one of the major factors that drove her daughter away. She knew she should have handled everything differently, take her side, let her feel like she was safe…normal. There was nothing wrong with Alex; she had yelled it herself. The girl was gifted…unique…everything that her father was.

Jordyn thought of her late husband so much now. How he would not be happy with the choices she had made and the words she had said. She promised him she would take care of Alex…she had promised to protect her, but she had done anything but and now Alex was gone. Yes, her late husband would have been displeased with her. That was the breaking point for her. That was what brought her to her current husband's office, her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes hard and unyielding.

"Jordyn," The President addressed his wife and the woman shut the door to the oval office behind her. They locked eyes and Buchanan didn't need the woman to open her mouth to explain what had brought here there today. He sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're still looking for her."

"Are you looking for her the right way?" Jordyn said quickly. Ron perked a brow. Jordyn's expression remained blank. "I do not want the MCF going after her. I do not want her to be mistreated."

"And if she lashes out?" Ron shot back. "She left for a reason, I don't think she intends to come back without a fight. Besides we are better off without her."

"We are not better off. _You_ are better off. She is my _daughter_." Jordyn hissed taking long strides over to the President's desk. She gripped the edge and glared daggers at her husband, suddenly wondering just when and how she fell in love with such a man…no, she didn't fall in love with this man. She fell for an illusion that vanished the moment she said 'I do'.

"Your daughter…" Ron murmured. "I don't think she would have ran if she felt like your daughter." He commented snidely. Jordyn pulled her hands away from the desk, taking a step back as though he was going to hit her. His words did hit her though and a little sliver of guilt found its way to the forefront of her mind. She stomped it out immediately. She needed to focus on finding Alex so that she could apologize.

"I am fully aware of the mistakes that I have made, Ron, and I have put an effort into making sure I do not make the same mistake twice, you on the other hand seem to be a repeat offender." She retorted smartly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ron laughed lightly behind closed lips.

"And just what mistakes have I made?" He asked.

"You're on the losing side, Ron. You chose to align yourself with the wrong people." She refrained from using Manning's name to avoid further argument. Her current husband simply laughed again while shaking his head.

"The losing side?" He inquired. "You mean to tell me that humans are the losing side?"

"We're all human no matter what genetics may say." Jordyn responded. "The side I am talking about are these anti-metahuman bigots that insist on allowing history to repeat itself and you are letting them. This is civil war you're pushing us towards Ron because people like Alex and my late husband, they're humans…Americans; they're people who will not take oppression lying down."

"Look at you, talking with nobility like you hadn't turned your back on that girl and your husband."

Jordyn took in a sharp breath and Buchanan knew he stepped over the proverbial line. He knew not to mention Jordyn's past husband in poor taste but the woman was grating on his last nerve. When Ron had met Jordyn she was confused and heart broken, losing the first man she ever loved at the hands of the very MCF he supported. From what Jordyn would babble on about, he was a good man; he helped the innocent, he was hard working, he never used his powers with ill intent. He was perfect in every sense of the word the way Jordyn went on about him.

The deceased man had another agenda as a metahuman activist though and this was his downfall. One man couldn't fight the establishment especially when the entire country he called home was against him. Yes, his efforts were noble but those noble efforts had him executed before Alexandra had lost her first tooth. Jordyn hadn't done a thing about it. She claimed to support her husband, but when it came to the last second she turned on him…just like she did to her own daughter.

"You shut up about my husband." She snapped slapping her hands down on the desk. Buchanan scoffed at the fact that he was now her husband and yet she still called her former lover by the same as if he were still with them. "I'm warning you now Ron…you are gearing up for failure."

"You're dismissed, Jordyn."

Jordyn scoffed and turned on her heel. If she did stick around, she was sure that the secret service would have to drag her out. Just as she opened the door to the office, Manning had been lifting a fist to knock. The two locked eyes before Manning finally cracked a sort of lopsided smile. Jordyn made a noise of disgust before pushing her way past him. The Vice President watched her go for a moment because laughing once behind closed lips and stepping into the oval office, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't think your wife enjoys me too much, Ron." Manning chuckled darkly. "She is one hell of a woman. You might want to get her back on her leash, though." He sighed as he took a seat in one of the chairs opposite of Buchanan's desk. The President groaned and shook his head.

"She dislikes you for the obvious reasons, Dennis." Manning perked a brow. "You're the backer of the establishment that wants to imprison her daughter."

"Oh, after all that effort I put into returning her daughter to her?" The Vice President breathed looking careless and bored as he picked at his nails.

"And you failed spectacularly."

"We reached a complication." Manning near growled having been reminded on his failed attempt to bring Alex home. Not only that but he lost two of his best officers that night and the Presidents step daughter was taken along with one of his most favorite monsters by two of the most wanted metahumans this side of the United States.

"I take it that you have a solution to make sure you do not have to deal with such complications in the future?" Buchanan inquired. At this Manning's lips quirked up into a lopsided smile the devil himself would envy. The President perked a brow.

"I have found a solution that will not only take care of that, but possibly our entire metahuman problem all together." Manning breathed with a proud nod. Buchanan brought his eyes to meet his Vice President's. The two men stared at each other for a long moment; Manning smirking knowingly and Buchanan looking for any signs that Manning was getting ahead of himself.

"It works?" Buchanan asked lowly. Manning nodded once again. "And when exactly do you intend to strike?" His voice was barely above a whisper but Dennis heard it loud and clear and laughed behind closed lips as he reclined in his seat and folded his hands in his lap.

"First, I need to get back something that belongs to me…and I have a score to settle with a couple of interfering teenagers."

Buchanan nodded slowly. "Just make sure Jordyn's child remains relatively unharmed. I do not want that woman throwing a fit because you've killed her daughter or better yet, taken away her free will."

"I'll be sure to be wary of your step daughter."

"Well, then you have my full permission to proceed…" Buchanan sighed. "Project Alpha is a go."

* * *

><p>"Have you had any visions recently?"<p>

May pursed her lips as she tried to recall her most recent flash of the future and once the memory came at her full force. She nodded slowly while bringing her blue eyes to meet the green ones that were so intently locked her. That was something that made May uneasy about this sessions…he liked to call them. Drew wouldn't take his eyes off of her for a minute and sometimes she would find herself squirming under his intense gaze. His eyes were always like that…hard and focused. She questioned it once and he told her a telepath must always be focused or risk going mentally insane. Then he had questioned how she could see the emotion or intensity of his stare being as she was blind. She had told him in every vision she had his eyes were trained forward on his target…they were always hard.

Drew didn't speak to her for the rest of that night.

"Yes, it was just a quick one this morning," May said with a nod. "I saw Alex running down the stairs to try and beat Aden to the kitchen where I was eating breakfast with Dawn, Misty, and Ash."

"What was Alex wearing?" He asked.

"A purple band tee and a pair of black skater shorts. She had no shoes on."

"Her hair?"

"She pulled it into a ponytail."

Drew nodded slowly. May sometimes found it horribly tedious to try and remember every little detail of the visions she had but Drew said it was all part of the process. The harder she tried to remember a vision the more her brain worked to filter through memories that passed and memories to come. Sometimes he'd question her about one vision to the point that her temples would throb with a headache so intense that she would have to retire for the night in her room.

It had been going on for about two weeks now…she and Drew meeting in the early evenings for him to pick at her brain. Sometimes he'd scrawl down notes, sometimes he'd just nod as she explained things to him. Sometimes he'd try to read her mind, but he never lasted long. During the day when training was mandatory, he helped her with her telekinesis just as promised. Rolyn would watch from afar when at first she'd complain about the grass haired freak stealing her fighting partner. Now she knew it was for the better of May's powers so she'd stick with Dawn and Jason. Alex had claimed they had become a sort of family with mom, dad and daughter.

Alex had stuck with Ash, Misty and Aden. The purple haired shape shifter had made it an ambition in her young life to get Aden to talk. She had failed thus far but she has caused him to smile on some occasions and even laugh which was a far step from the completely stoic silence he lived in before she arrived. Misty claimed its because Aden liked her. That day Alex and Aden avoided each other like the plague.

Darren seemed somewhat pleased with the progress his once small team was making. Even the young wind manipulator was starting to show promise. Dawn had caused a tornado in the orb that she could actually control and the force of the tornado near destroyed the device. Training had been outside that week as Darren repaired the machine. Dawn apologized profusely and Darren told her he wanted her to use her powers like that more often; he told her not to apologize for who she was and the amazing feats she was capable of.

"So that was the only vision today?" Drew asked. May nodded vigorously. "They seem to have become less frequent since we started our sessions. When you first arrived you claimed to have these visions maybe three or four times a day. Now you claim to have them maybe once every two days…"

"That is kinda weird, isn't it?" May laughed nervously. Drew simply grunted and she mentally scorned herself. She had tried on several occasions to befriend Drew…make the relationship they had less professional. She had no problem befriending Misty and Ash. The ginger haired girl was nice and welcoming. The raven was funny and kind hearted. Making friends with Aden was proving to be easier than befriending Drew and the boy never spoke. "So what does this mean?"

"I'm going into your mind tonight."

"W-What?" May stammered. "But isn't that a little difficult on your part?"

May did not miss the brief narrowing of Drew's eyes.

"You don't need to worry about me…" He sighed moving closer towards her on the couch. The drawing room became the usual meeting spot for these sessions. Everyone knew not to disturb the pair so they were always enveloped in perfect silence minus for any murmured words they exchanged. "I think I might know how to help you control this power." He added lowly as he took her head between her hands. May tensed for a brief moment.

"Really?" She said quietly as she got comfortable. She never knew why Drew had to hold her head when he was about to enter her mind…supposedly physical contact made the telepathic bond a bit stronger.

"Really." He repeated flatly. May decided not to speak after that. If he was going to be so uncouth with her then she might as well not even try at all. She would let him do what needed to be done and if all went well, she'd be eternally grateful. She was already so grateful that he had helped her thus far. She hadn't been tired out by her telekinesis all week and could do much more than she ever could. She had also learned a lot too, about the astral plane and how telepaths used it to communicate and sometimes do battle. "Relax." He suddenly hissed.

"What?" May questioned turning blind eyes on him.

"You're tense and your mind is running a mile a minute." Drew snapped. "Just…relax…clear your mind the best you can. Go into a state of meditation if you need to." He advised with a nod. May perked a brow.

"Meditation?" She repeated questioningly. Drew sighed in exasperation as he let his hands fall from her head.

"Meditation is key when you have abilities involving the mind. It helps you remain level headed and it's a state of focus while at the same time you are focusing on nothing at all…" He explained smartly. May continued to stare at him with her brow perked. "It's like daydreaming."

"Oh." She laughed lightly. "Of course…"

Drew rolled his eyes before bringing his hands back to her head. He cupped her cheeks and May swallowed thickly as she blinked her sightless eyes. Drew had his eyes firmly closed, a look of concentration on his face as her moved his fingers, brushing along her cheeks to place his hands over her temples. May's body reacted almost automatically to the slow touch that was barely there. A shiver traveled up her spine that had Drew peeking one eye open.

May's cheeks turned a bright red and she murmured an apology. Drew simply laughed once behind closed lips, resisting the smirk that was trying to pull at his lips. May decided to retract her telekinesis all together, making her go blind in every sense of the word so she didn't have to get the image of the boy in front of her, or anything else for that matter. She sometimes found it hard to look at Drew with her special sight. She couldn't help but think that he was always far too aware that she had her telekinesis focused on him and sometimes she'd catch herself 'looking' at him for far too long.

The brunette would be lying through her teeth if she ever were to say she didn't find Drew attractive. She had found herself liking his looks before she even knew who he was thanks to her vision seeing. Even in her world of blacks and whites, he stood out with angular features, perfectly messy hair and a stature that any other boy his age would envy and since her telekinesis brought her back an image of his entire body…she did her best to erase such thoughts from her mind completely.

Yes, Drew was very striking but his personality was anything but. If May based her liking of the opposite sex solely off of looks, Drew would be the perfect guy for her, but she looked towards the character first. Drew was smart, cunning and sometimes he could even be a little funny but he was also cold, distant, calculating and sarcastic. In his case, the bad outweighed the good, but May hoped that this wouldn't be the case for the rest of his life. He could be a really great guy if he wanted…but did he want to?

"If it helps…think of one of your best memories were you felt completely at ease and happy…" Drew murmured. May sighed in response, immediately doing as she was told. The first thought to come to mind was one of the many trips she and her family would take to the park. The brunette didn't usually think of her past and her family, but that was the first memory to come to mind.

Max and his boyish smile.

Her father Norman and his kind ways.

Her mother Caroline and her sweet personality.

"Is that your family?" Drew asked lowly. She had no idea he had entered her mind yet. She almost jumped but restrained her surprise and forced herself to remain calm and focus on the memory of her on the swings with her brother while her father pushed both of them and her mother snapped pictures with a digital camera. "You look just like your mother."

May wasn't even aware she was crying until the warm tear dripped down from her chin onto her clasped hands.

"Keep focusing on that memory…" Drew encouraged. "Focus on your family."

May murmured something but even she couldn't hear it. She was lost in her own thoughts now. Her body slumped as it relaxed and she recalled the best moments of her life. She was once again helping her mother out in the small greenhouse they had behind their suburban home. She could smell the fresh lilies and roses as they just started blooming. She was helping her father set up some of the sports equipment in the Rec center her family owned. Before they'd officially open for after school care for the younger kids, he would let her tumble along the mats letting her pretend she was an Olympic gymnast. She sat with her brother in the living room playing whatever video game they decided on that day. She'd usually lose because her brother was a wiz at these games but sometimes she'd manage a last second win that had her doing a victory dance.

May felt a tightening in her chest but ignored it and opted to continue her trek down memory lane. This was probably the first time she had thought of her family in months. She never recalled her past before she had met Rolyn. Since then she had to make surviving her main priority…that and her last memory of her family was one that wasn't worth remembering…

"Remember it."

May almost jumped again.

"The last memory of your family…" He elaborated. She almost forgot he was in her mind. She was surprised by the sudden request. "Your memories before you were on the streets stem to your sporadic vision seeing…you only see visions of people who will have a definite impact in your life like your family did…but you're suppressing all memories of your family…what happened that made you want to forget?"

"I d-don't…" May stammered as she clenched her eyes shut tighter. A fresh stream of tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's alright…" Drew reassured gently. For a second there, she believed that he actually cared and that he was really consoling her. "It'll be alright…this is all for your betterment May. You can't block out your past or you'll never be able to control your future."

"O-Okay…" She breathed hunching her shoulders. "Okay…"

May had been scared and confused since school earlier that day. Her head was pounding and she could hear the voices in her ears. Some she recognized, some she didn't. She saw the people. Saw their faces as they looked at her. And yet her physical vision faltered. The world around her was blurred while the world in her mind was vivid and coming at her from every direction. She stumbled into her house that day. She heard her father talking loudly.

"_I don't understand why these new jails are necessary. Why treat them any different from any other human being?"_

Her mother responded. _"They have abilities this world has yet to understand yet Norman…anyways, I doubt normal jails would be able to hold them. There was a boy on the news that sliced his way out of a police car with giant blades that were his arms."_

Her fathered huffed. _"That doesn't mean discrimination and intolerance is necessary. What if it were Max or May?"_

Caroline sighed. _"Thank God it's not…"_

May was held up in her room for the rest of that night. She refused dinner claiming she was sick. She said she was tired and wanted to go to bed early. She stayed up until the next morning. Her mother knocked on the door saying Marina was on the phone. May ignored her. She tried to remove herself from her bed but her vision was so distorted she stumbled and fell to the floor. She growled in frustration and her bedside table lamp shattered.

When her father asked her about the lamp, she said it dropped on the floor. She still refused to tell her family she could barely make out their faces. The voices and the pictures started becoming more frequent. Every time she got the brief glimpses it would be harder and harder to get her sight to focus. She was forced to leave her house to go to school in the middle of the next week. She had to ask Marina to lead her around. Marina suggested she get glasses.

When she got home that day the door to her house was open. The lights were all out. She stumbled around calling out to her mother, her father and Max as well. She received no response. She began to panic and no more than a second later, a gloved hand clamp down on her mouth. Her scream was muffled.

"_Mommy and Daddy have gotten into a little trouble with the MCF, sweetie."_

Her eyes widened in confusion as she struggled in the older man's grasp.

Another man spoke. _"This is what happens when you help those metahuman scums."_

May screamed again behind the hand on her mouth and the house convulsed. One of the two men made a noise of surprise. May kept screaming, her blurred vision turning to black. She felt the man holding onto her stumble back. She kept on screaming. The house shook harder and soon enough it began to fall apart due to the violent force of the tremors centered on it. She fell back on the floor, her back hitting a wall. Her screaming died down. The voices of the men faded.

"My neighbor found me the next morning amongst the rubble of what used to be my house." May murmured. Drew still held her head, gently stroking the sides of her face in a soothing manner. "There wasn't a scratch on me. I had made a telepathic bubble around myself when the house collapsed."

She took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. "She tried to hand me over to child protective services when there was no word on my parents or brother…it didn't help that my blindness had been set and my eyes glazed over the white film of useless eyes. I ran…"

"You realized what you were…" Drew pointed out.

"No normal girl could cause a house to collapse or see visions like I could." She breathed. "I self-taught myself to use my telekinesis for basic needs…I didn't learn I could use it to see until I had met Rolyn."

"How long were you on the streets blind?"

"A year." May responded almost automatically. "Rolyn found me trying to break into a corner store. The police showed up and she destroyed one of their cars. The MCF showed up and I took care of them…and then we ran."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"So the MCF took your family when you were twelve…"

May nodded. "Coincidentally when my powers came at me in full force."

"Okay…" Drew said softly. "I think we can fix the vision seeing now."

May nodded again.

"I want you to focus…focus on the training that we have tomorrow. Focus on who will be there and what techniques we'll be learning…"

Drew's voice faded.

_Rolyn growled as she pulled back a fist and punched Jason square in the jaw. Dawn hovered overhead and brought up and undercurrent that redirected the stream of water Misty was sending her way._

_She ducked as Aden swung his foot up with the full intention of kicking her in the head. Without a second thought, she thrust a hand out and Aden went flying. She then turned just in time to see Ash releasing a ball of fire in her direction. The fire hit an invisible wall that was her telekinetic shield._

_In the corner of her ey,e she could see Alex pouncing on Drew in her full tiger form. No less than a second later she went flying, her paws dragging on the ground and leaving drag marks in the freshly cut grass of the backyard of Hayden manor._

"_Good!" Darren called out from the deck as he oversaw the mass sparring session. "You're all doing very well with automatic responses."_

May was brought back to her darkness instantly. She shook her head and switched on her telekinesis. Drew had his eyes trained on her, an expectant look on his face. She brought her eyes to meet his and a sound of disbelief flew from her mouth.

"You did it…" She breathed.

She was surprised to sense the sudden wide smile stretch across his lips.

"No, you did it." He corrected with a nod.

* * *

><p>It was late into the evening that a sliver of light flickered in the kitchen of the Hayden home. It started out as a small glowing dot on the floor that expanded exponentially with every passing second before it grew into a dark hole in the floor that was surrounded by a dim glowing ring. A minute passed before a hand reached out of the dark hole and grabbed on the clean tile of the kitchen floor.<p>

Paul grunted as he hoisted himself out of the portal and onto his hands and knees. He glanced around, dark eyes taking in his surroundings and considering it safe enough before he turned back to the portal he had conjured up and reached down into it. A hand slightly smaller than his own latched onto his wrist and he tugged, pulling Michelle out of the portal and to his side. As soon as she was pulled out Kay hoisted himself up and out as well. Paul immediately closed the portal with a blink of his black on white eyes.

"You sure this is the right place?" Michelle asked quietly as she turned towards her brother.

"I checked the GPS device seven times. Do not doubt me." He retorted sharply. Michelle narrowed her eyes at him briefly before turning them elsewhere, taking in the large kitchen Paul had transported them to. It was dark minus for the dim glow of lamps in the hall that led into the kitchen. It was late after all so whoever owned the house was probably sleeping.

Jennifer hadn't told them much in the video she had premade for them. She said she was sending them somewhere safe and that the coordinates were on the GPS device that was provided. Paul had snatched up the device in an instant and refused to divulge any information about where they were headed. He said it wasn't important for them to know and Michelle and Kay didn't press the matter any further.

Nothing really mattered with the heavy thought of Ms. Jennifer and Ms. Marina missing. Michelle and Paul knew better than anyone what the MCF did to those who harbored metahumans, especially metahumans that weren't registered. Jennifer was adamant about making sure none of them were ever registered. It didn't help their case that both Marina and Jennifer were metahumans themselves. Powerful ones.

"Well…" Kay sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat cross legged on the floor. No one had moved to stand up yet. "What do we do? I doubt that whoever lives here is awake." He murmured.

It wasn't until those words were said did Paul become acutely aware of the approaching footsteps that sounded from the lit hall that led to the kitchen. He hesitated for a moment, just as a girl rounded the corner. In an instant he was gone, blending into the shadows. Michelle silently followed his example, dragging Kay along with her. Unlike her brother, when she turned into a shadow she could also affect other people with such a power.

Dawn opened the fridge and blinked tired eyes as she searched through its contents. She could have gotten a cup of water from the bathroom connected to her room but she doubted with only a cup of water she'd be falling asleep. The nightmare she had would make it impossible to get back to sleep period. She was okay with staying up though. She was sure Rolyn would give her an ear full in the daytime about how a young growing girl like her needed her rest.

Dawn flicked on the hanging lights over the island. She moved to take a seat with the string cheese and orange juice she was going to shamelessly from the bottle, but as soon as those lights came on she saw it. She paused, staring at the spot where she saw the flicker of darkness move. She paused and furrowed her brow.

"Ash?" she questioned. Ash was notorious for sneaking up on people. She wouldn't put it past him to be awake at this hour just waiting for a target to freak out. When she received no response she glared at the spot she had seen the movement, setting her late night – early morning snack on the counter. "I swear if you try to scare me…"

She stepped around the kitchen island and saw the movement again out the corner of her eye. She reacted automatically; a sphere of compressed air – a move she and Misty had been working on together – spiraled out of her palm and in the direction of the movement. A stool rattled and fell over.

Her eyes were moving frantically and just as she sensed the other presence behind her, a hand clamped down on her mouth. She immediately began to struggle, her eyes wide with panic. Whoever had her was much stronger than her despite the extensive physical strength training Mr. Hayden had her in.

"Paul, let her go."

Dawn's brow furrowed as the dark haired girl appeared from the shadows…literally she was the darkness that slowly took form into a normal looking thirteen year old girl…as normal as she could look. A boy was pulled from the same shadow and he didn't look the least bit confused or scared. Dawn just stared.

"She lives here so she must know something." The boy standing next to the girl said.

"And you saw what she just did. She's a metahuman too." The girl added.

The hand gripped Dawn's hands behind her back loosened and the hand on her mouth slowly slid away.

"Before you scream bloody murder, let us explain ourselves. I'm Michelle." The young, strange eyed girl introduced with a nod as she gestured towards herself. "This is Kay." She gestured towards the amber eyed boy next to her. He waved with an awkward smile. "And your assaulter is my brother Paul."

Dawn turned to the side and looked into the eerie eyes that belonged to the boy named Paul. He glared at her and Dawn quickly looked away turning her attention back on Michelle.

"Who are you guys?" Dawn asked quietly. She was still a little shaken from Paul creeping up on her like that.

"We were sent here by our caretaker." Kay explained. "We are metahumans like you…you are a metahuman, right?"

Dawn nodded.

"You live here with your family?" Paul asked suddenly.

Dawn didn't look at him when she responded. "I guess you can say that. I live here with a couple of others. This guy…I guess you can call him our mentor owns the house." She explained the best she could. She did see the people that she lived with as family…well most of them and Mr. Hayden had been an excellent teacher thus far. He was nice and supportive, not exactly father material, but a good man nonetheless.

"The name of your mentor?" Paul inquired.

"Mr. Hayden." Dawn had to swallow back her nervousness.

"Take us to him." Paul demanded.

* * *

><p><em>I could have kept going…I could have but I refused! Cliffhangers are just too much fun. Everything is starting to move from here…well everything should start to move from here. Next chapter we will gain a bit more momentum until BOOM. It'll be my first try at real action so…when the time comes I just hope you bear with me. I don't think I'll ever be good at writing angst and action. I'm all about awkward and funny cuz that's me. Being awkward and funny is what I'm best at. I hope it shows…haha ok. I'm done…my goodness; so awkward.<em>

_Don't forget to drop me a review. A review will make me update faster.  
>Oh and like me on Facebook. Just look up Rolyn.<br>Or follow me on Tumblr…_


	11. It Was Dark

_This was supposed to be done on Saturday; key words here are supposed to be. I was so busy this weekend that I actually forgot that I had another chapter of Monster in need of typing which is a disgrace in itself and for a second I thought my computer was acting up again and thank God it didn't suddenly get destroyed. I don't know how weekly updates are gonna work out from here on because I am starting work this Friday and I'm usually working long hours with children which will be a sure way to make me forgetful and tired. I guess you'll all just have to remind me to keep updating and not forget._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: It Was Dark…<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn was hesitant to agree to the boy's request of meeting Mr. Hayden. The man was probably asleep and she couldn't exactly say she trusted these kids yet. Despite that they didn't look much older than she was, she was still wary considering they admitted to being metahumans just like her and she knew just how dangerous even the youngest of metahumans could be. With that and mind, she reluctantly gestured for the trio to follow her. Mr. Hayden was a powerful man. If any of these kids tried anything funny, he could have them taken care of in a heartbeat.<p>

It wouldn't hurt for them to meet Mr. Hayden. She knew for a fact the man never slept for more than an hour or so, but he could be found diligently meditating in the earliest hours of the morning, sharpening his abilities and making himself all the more dangerous. Knowing that he probably was meditating in his office, Dawn avoided his bedroom and went straight for the double door room that was far from the rooms of the house inhabitants. Mr. Hayden liked to be away from the loud and intrusive noise teenagers were known to make…or at least _his_ teenagers.

Dawn lifted her hand to knock but stopped before her fist could rap on the door. Mr. Hayden gently mused in her mind how he could sense her and their guests coming since she decided to take them to see her. Dawn smiled sheepishly. Of course there was no way something would be going on under Darren Hayden's roof that he didn't know about. His telepathy surpassed all others, or so the man claimed.

Dawn was given the telepathic order to come in and she pushed through the doors. Mr. Hayden was sitting crossed legged on his desk, hands gripping his knees slightly and face void of all emotion while his eyes remained closed. Dawn paused a few paces away from the desk, hands clasped nervously behind her back. The guests she had escorted stopped behind her. Silence hung in the room as no one moved or spoke. Mostly the young teenagers were waiting for Mr. Hayden to address him. Dawn knew he'd speak to them in a moment, but Paul was getting impatient.

He nudged the navy haired girl to the side, causing her to stumble back. Kay was kind enough to catch her before she fell to the floor. Dawn gave a nervous, gracious smile and Kay smiled in return as he pulled her back onto her feet. Michelle perked a brow at him and he smiled at her and shrugged, noticing the look. Rolling her eyes, Michelle turned her attention on her brother who was now right in front of the desk. He leaned in, examining Darren before slapping his hands down on the cherry wood desk with a resounding slap.

Dawn jumped. Darren sighed and slowly blinked his eyes open. He immediately locked his hazel eyes with the ghost-like white on black Paul was sporting. Dawn's brow furrowed as Darren smiled slowly, almost fondly at the boy. Paul gave the man a strange look and took a step back away from the desk.

"You remind me quite a bit of my son." Darren sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. Paul perked a brow. "Impatient…rude…very temperamental." Paul glared daggers at the man but Darren was hardly moved by the look.

Before Paul could snap at the man, Michelle decided to speak, proving herself the levelheaded one of the trio at the moment. "You are the owner of this place, right?"

"I am," Darren sighed as he slid forward off his desk and stood to his full height. Paul took another step back away from the man. At a first glance he didn't look that intimidating. He looked like a handsome, somewhat lithe young man really, but there was something about the aura that seemed to radiate off of him. There was no denying he was powerful. He exuded it, although not through his physical appearance.

"We were sent here by…"

"I know who you are, why you are here, and who has sent you," Darren cut the thirteen year old off. Michelle blinked in surprise before her brow crunched together. "I will not hide the fact that I am surprised though. I didn't think Jennifer trusted me this much."

"You know Ms. Jennifer?" Kay asked quietly with a frown. Talk of the woman that acted as their mother for heaven knows how long was still touchy. They didn't want to think about her…the danger she was in or the torture she could be facing.

"She's my wife." Darren responded automatically.

"Ms. Jennifer doesn't have a husband. She only has Marina who is her protégé." Michelle said smartly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Darren perked a brow at her, giving her a condescending look.

"Obviously Jennifer had her secrets if you are still so confused about what has happened and why you are here." He retorted sharply. Michelle snapped her mouth shut, but glared at the man nonetheless. Kay seemed to be the only one not glaring at the infamous Mr. Hayden. "From what your memories have told me, your home was attacked, correct?"

"You're a telepath?" Paul inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"My boy," Darren laughed lightly. "I am _the_ telepath."

Paul lifted his chin indignantly.

"The mental barriers your Marina friend had instilled in your mind were mere child's play to me. I'm surprised Jennifer took such a weak telepath under her wing when she had a much more promising protégé in the son she had given birth to." Darren murmured, looking as though he were talking more to himself rather than the young teenagers standing before him.

"Marina is strong." Michelle said firmly.

Darren laughed lightly again. "I'm sure…" Michelle scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "Dawn, would you do me a favor, my dear?"

Dawn simply nodded with a small smile. Darren smiled right back.

"Would you mind waking Drew for me? I need to evaluate Michelle, Kay and Paul's abilities to see what Jennifer has left me." Dawn nodded again and he murmured a thank you as she quickly went on her way, leaving Darren alone with the three newcomers. There was a heavy silence before Darren sighed and shook his head. "So the MDF has Jennifer…"

"Yes." Paul said simply.

"I thought she'd be smart enough to not get herself caught, but she was always so up front with her methods…she knew exactly what kind of danger she was putting herself and you three in when she decided to go down the…peaceful route." Darren said quietly.

"Her methods are just." Paul said with a single nod.

"Of course they are. If Jennifer goes down, she will go down without striking a single blow. She has planned on being a martyr since day one. She may have been able to see the past but she was always a million steps into the future. The three of you were set to come here long before Jennifer even found you."

"How do you know?"

"I was married to the woman." Darren chided. "You don't marry someone without knowing their ins and outs. I know how she thinks…this was all according to plan."

"We don't…" Kay began quietly. Darren locked eyes with the boy and Kay faltered, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He sighed shakily. "W-We don't want to lose her. Ms. Jennifer is the only family we have…her and Ms. Marina."

"Believe me when I say I don't want to lose her either." Darren murmured. "But Jennifer has sacrificed herself to get the ball rolling. It is time for us to keep it moving."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Am I wrong to assume the three of you have had formal combat training?" Darren asked, avoiding the boy's question. "Why should I ask? I can read your minds anyways." He chuckled with a shrug as he went around his desk. "But since I respect privacy, I'll let you all answer."

"Ms. Jennifer had us do obstacle courses four times a week and then three times a week she'd train our abilities." Michelle answered with a nod.

"Hm…" Darren hummed taking a seat in the arm chair behind his desk. "She went easy on you."

"Our training was rigorous." Paul snorted.

"It's nothing compared to the training the girl who escorted you to my office had been through. I'll have to assign you each a mentor to get you up to speed." Darren mused as he knit his fingers under his chin. The door to the office opened and Drew slipped in with Dawn behind him. He didn't look the least bit tired.

"You called?" Drew sighed, looking towards his father and easily ignoring the three newcomers that eyed him closely. Paul's jaw set when he noticed the vibrant green hair and matching eyes. He reminded him too much of the mother he had lost. Kay had to tear his eyes away from Drew in order to keep his emotions in check. Michelle stared at him openly.

Darren gestured towards the three and Drew nodded simply. A minute of silence passed before Drew spoke again.

"Paul Shinji, level four metahuman, potential to progress; abilities include portal conjuring, turning into shadows and manipulating objects through their shadow. Michelle Shinji, level three metahuman…minor potential to progress; abilities include control over dark matter, turning into a shadow and manipulating objects through their shadow. Kay Foxx, level four metahuman, great potential to progress; abilities included controlling and conjuring electricity." Drew spoke flatly. Darren simply nodded.

"Drew, you will act as Paul's mentor." He said.

"I am already aiding May with her abilities." Drew retorted.

"She seems perfectly capable on her own…more so than you on occasions." Drew clenched his jaw at that, but let it go before nodding. "Michelle shall be mentored by Misty and Kay shall be mentored by Rolyn." Paul rolled his eyes, annoyed by the way they spoke like he and his sister and teammate weren't there.

"I do not believe putting anyone under Rolyn's tutelage is a wise idea. She is still too much of a loose cannon." Drew said firmly.

"Rolyn's abilities are very close to Kay's. They'll learn together." Darren breathed, shooting his son a pointed look. Drew simply nodded and moved to leave after getting the silent order to do so in his mind. "Goodnight son, be prepared for briefing in the next few hours. Training will be held in the orb as scheduled."

"Yes Father." Drew sighed before leaving the room all together and slamming the door shut telekinetically in his wake. Darren rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking towards Dawn and smiled.

"Dawn, my dear, would you be so kind as to find our guests some spare rooms?" He asked sweetly. Dawn nodded simply. "Thank you Dawn. You're allowed an extra hour of sleep for being such a help to me."

"No problem Mr. Hayden." She yawned at the mention of sleep before gesturing for Kay, Michelle and Paul to follow her. Paul hesitated and looked towards Darren, his eyes narrowing. Darren perked a brow.

"Will we get her back?" Paul muttered.

"I intend to." Darren responded. That was enough for Paul and he would be sure to hold this man to his word.

* * *

><p>Marina sighed as she hit the back of her head against the steel side of her cell. The light overhead flickered and she clenched her eyes shut, longing for actual sunlight. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen the sun…probably when she was brought to the Metahuman facility, however the days had blurred together since then. She gave up on keeping track of time a long time ago. She tried to keep track by trying to count the intervals between the feeding times, but now they only fed her when they saw fit.<p>

She lost weight, her skin was pale, she was slowly wasting away. She would have been dead a long time ago though if he hadn't been so kind to her. He essentially was the only reason she hadn't completely broken and gave up. The metahuman facilities had a tendency of breaking metahumans to the point that there was no way to repair them. She had told him that and surprisingly, he understood. He took pity on her. He gave her a reason to hope.

She'd get through this. She'd get out and she'd find Jennifer and they'd find the kids and they would run and hide. They'd leave the life they had behind and everything would be better. Marina had to believe this. She had to keep herself grounded and not forget the promises Jennifer had given her. They'd make it.

"Marina?"

The aqua haired girl jumped and a smile came to her lips. It was that hopeful smile he'd give her every time he showed up. The door to her cell opened and he stepped inside carrying something wrapped in cloth. Her smile softened as he extended whatever was wrapped up. It was a full loaf of bread. Usually it was bread that he brought. Sometimes it would be fruit but mostly bread.

"Thank you Jimmy…" She murmured as she set the bread down on her cot and moved to wrap her arms around his neck in a weak hug. Jimmy frowned as the young woman basically leaned into him, barely capable of keeping herself upright without his support.

He wasn't sure when exactly he started to have sympathy for her or when that sympathy turned into something more he tried his best to ignore. Attachment would only bring pain in the end on both their parts. The first time she'd spoken to him with the conviction and desperation of a person in need…an actual person, not a monster, he had begun to question himself. He questioned his motives, what good he was doing working for the MDF, and what bad he was doing all the same. Marina was proof he did more harm than good.

She was once beautiful…happy…vibrant. She was radiant. He believed that at one point she was. Before she realized she was a metahuman, she must have been happy and yet all that changed just because of a condition, no, a gift she couldn't exactly return. He spent the last few weeks talking to her, getting to know her, and easily falling for her intelligence, her optimism, and inspiring hope. Even now she was still so smart and so hopeful. He could respect that. She stood for something much honorable than he did.

"How are you?" He asked quietly as she pulled away and turned back towards her cot so she could pick up her bread and nibble on it. Jimmy watched as she tried to restrain her hunger. He knew she'd tear into the bread if she truly lacked the manners but Marina was too pristine for that. He almost laughed at the thought.

"I'm fine…" She murmured with a shrug. "There is nothing those scientists can do to try and understand my powers. Telepaths are complex creatures, you know." She managed a small smile and Jimmy chuckled lightly.

"That they are." He sighed. Marina nodded slowly as she sat on her cot and gestured for Jimmy to do the same. He immediately moved to do so, making the internal joke she was telepathically controlling him, but that was impossible since her inhibitor collar was blinking and functioning perfectly fine. "Marina, are you sure you're okay?"

"As okay as I can be really." She breathed. "And that's mainly thanks to you." She added with a small smile as she picked at her bread, suddenly not very hungry as a heavy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

"I wish I could do more…"

"You've done enough!" She cut off with an incredulous laugh. "Jimmy…you're the only thing that keeps me from submitting to the darkness that looms at the corners of my mind. You are the reason that I'm sure my abilities shall remain in check here on out after this collar gets removed, and I know it will."

"I hope it will."

"It will." She said firmly while shoving his shoulder. Jimmy glanced at her and she smiled at him. He quickly averted his gaze.

"I'll make sure it does."

Silence hung between them and Marina shook her head. "No…no, no, no, no! Jimmy you aren't risking yourself for me. I'm fully capable of handling things on my own."

"Hey, I may be a primitive version of the human race, but I can handle things just as well as you can. Aren't you the one that keeps trying to push this equality shit on me?" He chided. "Don't doubt me Marina. You need me."

"I know!" She exclaimed. Jimmy blinked in surprise. "I know I need you…but I just need you safe. You don't need to stick your neck out for me. I would never forgive myself if you were to get hurt because of me. You shouldn't have to worry about a monster like me. Isn't that what they teach you in the MDF academies?"

"They taught us wrong." He retorted sharply. "I'll stick out my neck for whoever I want whenever I want. And you're not a monster Marina! You're…perfectly normal…your version of normal." He smiled slightly and Marina chuckled.

"Of course…" She murmured. "I just don't want you to get hurt once it starts."

Jimmy's brow slowly crunched together in confusion. "When what starts?" He asked quietly as he kneeled down in front of her. Marina locked her glassy cerulean eyes with his lively topaz ones and she hesitated. The words died on her lips. "You can trust me Marina." He promised.

"I know…" She groaned. "You're just safer in the dark about it."

"About what?" He hissed while grabbing her hands. Marina jumped and he loosened his hold. After a moment she relaxed.

"Manning and Buchanan have been pushing for a war against metahumans." She began in a tone just above a whisper. Her cell was never videotaped when Jimmy made his visits like it was supposed to be, but she could never be too careful. "Jennifer had been trying to avoid it for years. The violence is going to tear this country apart and one race or another is going to lose more than they gain."

"You think humans are going to go extinct, sooner rather than later?" He inquired.

Marina shook her head. "It could go either way…"

"And you think this war is coming…soon?"

Marina laughed. "It's here, Jimmy. There is no stopping it. Taking Jennifer was the first blow to all of metahuman kind." Jimmy looked at her strangely.

"Surely she isn't that important." Jimmy muttered. Marina shrugged.

"No…she is not that important but she is to one man who has the power to start a war he surely cannot finish." Marina sighed.

"He's going to seek revenge." Jimmy stated more than he asked.

Marina groaned and brought her head into her hands. "We tried so hard to avoid this but I am sure Jennifer knew in the back of her mind that it would come down to this. She knew that there was no way to keep the monster at bay."

Jimmy hesitated. "What's the monster?"

"Hatred."

* * *

><p>May absolutely hated doing laps. It was like gym class all over again. Aden and Rolyn lapped her for the thirtieth time, the two of them testing their speed and endurance against one another. Behind her, the two younger newest additions to their team jogged slowly, talking amongst themselves. May noticed how they kept to themselves mostly and only interacted with others when they truly needed to. Sometimes May thought it was rude, other times she'd brush it off. She didn't know what they had gone through.<p>

The only one who was rude and uncouth through and through was the boy named Paul that Drew hounded regularly. Drew had said that with her vision seeing under control for the time being and her telekinesis improving significantly since she arrived at Hayden manor, she no longer needed his constant tutelage. May would begrudgingly admit that she missed Drew breathing down her neck. He pushed her and now, in spite of the fact that she was still physically blind, she could see through a whole new light.

"Mr. Hayden has been training us harder lately since the three new kids showed up." Jason murmured as he came up next to the brunette. May jumped, having not sensed his approach. Jason resisted a smirk. He loved sneaking up on May when she was acting oblivious. "Have any idea why?"

"I'm sure Drew knows." May offered with a shrug. She honestly wanted to know why their training had been kicked up a notch, too, especially with newer and younger additions to the house. It was like Mr. Hayden was anticipating something that he refused to tell anyone else of except Drew…well he probably didn't tell Drew but the young Hayden just knew since he was a mind reader.

"I did ask him and he didn't give me shit." Jason chided. May shot him a blind look and Jason put up his hands in apology. He knew very well that May didn't exactly approve of cursing. It didn't help that Jason had the mouth of a trucker. "Since you're like Drew's go to girl, I thought you'd know what's going on."

May blinked in surprise. "I'm not his go to girl…" she murmured. Jason perked a brow as a lopsided smile slowly came to his lips.

"You're kidding me." He laughed incredulously. "The two of you are almost attached at the hip. I'm not the only one whose noticed either. Rolyn has been feeling neglected and, don't get me wrong, I love having the one on one time with her but she is a whiner."

"Drew and I haven't been near each other since he started mentoring Paul." May stated in a matter of fact tone.

"So you admit the two of you had something going on before then?" Jason's lopsided smile turned into a full on Cheshire cat grin that didn't go unnoticed by May's telekinesis. The brunette huffed and shook her head.

"There was - is nothing going on between Drew and I." She said firmly.

"But the chemistry May! How can you ignore it?" Jason pressed. May huffed again, wishing Jason would just go on his way and try to pester Rolyn like he was known to do. She really didn't need him insinuating that she and Drew shared anything besides a mutual agreement to help the other.

Drew had made it painfully clear that their relationship was anything but. As kind and helpful he could be during her sessions with him or when they trained, it was only at those times that she saw that side of him. As hard as May pressed her hopes of receiving some kind of reaction out of the boy, it seemed nearly impossible. He seemed to always have himself at one place and if he ever did show emotion, it was anger or frustration.

May tried on several occasions to just stop her efforts getting in his good graces. She didn't even know why she tried. Why put in an effort when you came up with little results? It didn't seem worth it at times, but then she'd remember that smile he gave her when she finally learned to control her vision seeing. There was that concern that laced his voice when one of Ash's fire attacks came a little too close to hitting her during their mock battles. She thought of that laugh that had broken past his lips when she had been so focused on expanding her telekinesis that she walked into a wall.

Yea, it was worth it.

"Call me crazy, but I think he might like you." Jason suddenly said. May actually physically stumbled due to his words. He grabbed her arm to stop her from doing a face plant in the grass. She muttered her thanks when he pulled her upright and they started jogging again. "Judging by that blush on your face, I think you like him too."

May didn't even know she was blushing. She mentally cursed herself. "Drew doesn't like me. He tolerates me."

"You didn't deny that you liked him…" Jason mused. May bit the inside of her cheek as her cheeks burned hotly. Silence hung between her and Jason and that was all the response the boy needed. "Why don't you tell him? I mean, the guy is a telepath. He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Drew respects my boundaries."

"He's a teenage boy. He doesn't know the meaning of the term boundaries." Jason laughed.

"I don't…"

"You like him." He pushed. May clenched her eyes shut for a moment. She wasn't very good at lying about the way she felt. She was always an open girl. She wore her heart on her sleeve and if she cared about something, she cared about it with all of her heart. It was hard for her to hide her feelings at this point. It was a constant job, especially with two telepaths around her.

"I'd rather not complicate the strained relationship we have." May murmured.

"I get what you mean." Jason sighed.

"But Rolyn knows you like her." May turned her head towards him, blind eyes locking on his face. Jason nodded while smiling sadly.

"Yea but she doesn't understand how much."

Jason jogged ahead of her, leaving her with that. May couldn't help but smile softly. She and Drew probably wouldn't have much, but Jason would find his happiness with Rolyn eventually. They'd be able to claim it soon.

Training would last for the rest of the day and May was distracted the entire time. She walked into walls at least seven times in the same hour and it was all thanks to Jason. She cursed the green eyed boy to an early grave for making her stew over his words. He should have never brought it up. She still thought about it well into the night when she needed her sleep. She knew she'd only be half there for the early training Darren had scheduled for the older members of their house.

With that in mind, May padded down the stairs in hopes of finding something in the kitchen that would put her to sleep. She almost fell down the stairs when she lost her focus with her telekinesis after she thought about how Drew wouldn't approve of her slacking off in training tomorrow. She looked forward to and dreaded the negative attention she would probably receive from him. It didn't matter though because attention was attention after all.

So lost in her thoughts, May narrowly avoided the dart that was aimed for her neck. Everything happened so fast; her blind eyes widened as another shot was aimed at her and she took to the air, hovering over the stairs. Her telekinesis extended so quickly that it almost seemed impossible, but she could see it all now. She was completely focused now.

They were in the house. Windows crashed and an alarm blared so loud that May was sure she went deaf after the first ring. There was men shouting and she was flying up the stairs in an instant. They were under attack. The MDF were actually there.

Her heart pounded in her ears as doors to bedrooms opened. The first person she sensed was a terrified looking Dawn who had wide eyes and a rapid beating heart that May's heavy telekinesis could feel. There was more shouting but this time from a voice she recognized.

"Drew!" She called out.

The telepath looked at her from down the hall and just as he gestured for her to come, the window behind her crashed open. Dawn screamed and May had her hand in a vice grip in an instant as se dragged the navy haired girl down the hall. Drew took May's other free hand and they ran in a three person chain. Somewhere down the line, Michelle joined them with Kay in tow.

Drew paused at a wall and hit it twice in the center. The wall pulled away and revealed a metal tunnel that looked just like the tunnels the weaved below that house and led to the many hidden areas that May found herself in more often than not.

Drew shoved May into the tunnel, nudging Kay, Michelle and Dawn along with her. Just as he moved to close the hidden passageway, May grabbed his wrist. Drew glanced back at her, his brow furrowed as he tried to get his wrist free. May bit her lip, trying to restrain the fearful whimper that wanted to break free as tears built up in her blind eyes.

"I'll be back." He said quickly. May didn't let him go. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into him, holding her close and running a hand through her hair, trying to calm her the best he could. She gripped to him tightly. "I promise I'll meet you in the dock."

May clenched her eyes shut and the tears finally fell as she nodded. Drew nodded back and she finally, reluctantly let him go. The wall closed and she was left with her three younger companions in the brightly lit metal tunnel. Taking in a deep breath, she rubbed the tears from her cheeks and instructed the three of them to follow her.

The tunnel led straight to an underground dock were a jet remained floating in the water. There were some already there. Aden held Misty tightly as she cried openly. Michelle ran into Paul's open arms and he held his sister tightly as he glared at nothing over her shoulder. Kay joined them and the three of them clung to each other. This was the second time this has happened to them.

"Rolyn…" Dawn pointed to the ivory haired girl who was on her knees, hugging herself tightly while her silver eyes stared blankly ahead. May and Dawn approached her, but the girl said nothing.

"Rolyn?" May coaxed.

"He gave himself up…to protect me."

May didn't have to be a mind reader to know her friend was referring to Jason. The green eyed boy was nowhere to be found.

"They took him!" Rolyn cried openly now, flinging herself to the ground and pounding her fist into the concrete, making a small crater. "Why did he…" Rolyn got on her knees and rubbed her back soothingly. Dawn cried by her side. It was then May became all too aware of the fact that Ash and Alex were also missing. They probably suffered the same fate as Jason.

May just prayed to God that Drew stayed true to his promise.

"We're leaving now." Darren said firmly as the side to the floating jet opened. Everyone ignored him, almost too caught up in their grief to recognize that they had no choice of staying or going. Darren glared. "Now!"

His outburst got everyone moving. Aden held Misty's hand as they were the first to board the jet. Paul nudged for Michelle and Kay to follow. He took up the rear of the trio. May pulled away from Rolyn who Dawn helped to her feet. The brunette began to panic and remained rooted in her spot on the concrete dock.

"Drew's coming." She said. "We have to wait! Drew's coming!"

"We're not waiting anymore May now get your ass in here." The sweet, caring man that Darren once was had vanished in the face of danger and possibly tragedy. May pursed her lips and shook her head.

"He promised me he'd be here!" May shouted. She cringed when a sudden mental attack caused her temples to throb painfully. Darren glared at her. She still didn't move. "We're not leaving without him."

"I'll leave without you." He threatened. May's bottom lip trembled. Every second that passed was another second towards the probable truth that Drew wouldn't keep his promise. Fresh tears came to her eyes. "May, we need to leave now. I don't want to have to get you in here forcefully, now let's go." Darren's tone was grave now.

"But Drew…"

"Drew is right here!"

May's eyes widened as Drew came running out of the tunnel May had come through. The brunette released a breath in relief as she charged right at him and grabbed him in a hug that he wasn't hesitant to return. May sobbed into his shoulder, threatening his life if he ever did that to her again. She was too overwhelmed by everything that was happening and the feelings that were bombarding her to filter her concern for his safety. Drew rubbed her back slowly in an attempt to calm her down.

"Let's go…we gotta go." He murmured, while pulling away. He led her to the entrance of the jet and nudged her inside. He locked eyes with his father briefly and shook his head. Darren nodded in understanding.

It was starting.

* * *

><p><em>That was…a little hard for me to write. I am seriously scatter brained right now. Like I am weak and tired and sick and I can't even breath right or stand upright for more than a couple of seconds. Hopefully I get better by Friday cuz I have to go in for work and I do not want to get any of those children, or my pregnant employer sick. Hopefully this will pass by at least tomorrow. I don't understand why I'm always getting sick though! It's like I was born without an immune system or something!<em>

_Like me on Facebook! Just look up Rolyn._

_~Rolyn~_


	12. Come Close, Stay Close

_Sorry for such a late update! Work has me super busy and since the chapters for ML are obviously a little shorter in comparison to Monster, I don't need as much time. Luckily I was able to cut out editing time with Sam helping me. Honestly all I want to do is fall asleep, but ideas for this story was floating through my head on the drive home from work the other day. I have plenty of ideas just waiting to get typed up. Thanks for choosing my story to read._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve: Come Close, Stay Close<em>

* * *

><p>Manning wasn't very pleased that his mission came up with not even a fraction of the results he was expecting, but little was better than nothing. He still had many opportunities because no matter where Darren ran with his horde of children, Manning would find them as long as he had her. Jennifer has proven her abilities quite useful. Without her, he would have never gotten back what was his. Jason couldn't run from him forever and he had to admit he was glad he had the boy back under his wing.<p>

Buchanan's step daughter was a little more of an issue. She fought tooth and nail, but all in vain. The Vice President had to give her credit though. She certainly still had her spunk. The rebellious spirit in her seemed to intensify since she had ran months ago. The fire manipulator had to have been Manning's favorite right now though. It was amusing to watch him fight and curse and resist everything they gave him. The boy's powers were intense…able to melt through an inhibitor that was latched around his neck before it even had a chance to activate. Manning ordered for his thought reform serum to be administered immediately.

"Darren has quite the place here…probably from hypnotizing money out of the hands of normal citizens." Manning sighed as he walked down one of the many halls of the Hayden Manor. He was following one of the Captains of the infiltration team he brought with him. The Captain claimed he had seen where one of the escapees had fled. That escapee had been identified as none other than Jennifer's son.

The woman followed the Vice President from close behind. Her footsteps were mechanic, her expression was blank and her pupils were dilated, almost hiding their bright green color completely. Manning was very pleased when he realized that it didn't take much of the thought reform serum to get her to completely lose herself. She was no longer Jennifer Foxx or Jennifer Hayden. She was MSN1.

Metahuman Soldier Number 1.

"This is it." The Captain pointed towards the wall and Manning stared at the plane wooden paneling before looking towards MSN1. Jennifer didn't hesitate to step forward and press her hand to the wall. Her eyes stared vacantly ahead but her body was rigid as her vision seeing was activated. After about a minute or so, she took a step back and pulled her hand away.

"They escaped to undisclosed location. No one knows where it is. Not even Darren. The sub-jet they took was preset on an autopilot." Jennifer spoke in a monotone. She didn't sound human anymore.

Manning's eyes narrowed. "Hayden thinks of everything…" He grumbled with a shake of his head. "Alright, MSN1, you and I will return to the helicarrier. Captain, I want you to search this mansion from top to bottom. I want every last bit of information you can get your hands on."

"Yes sir." The nameless Captain saluted before going on his way. Manning began going back the way he had come with Jennifer on his heels. They left through the front door only to walk onto the field of helicarriers that was once the Hayden lawn. The main own, centered between several others was where Manning headed.

The back hatch remained open and the Vice President could hear the screams of the fire manipulator. The thought reform serum had painful side effects, but the results were very much worth it. He boarded the craft and saw the purple haired shape shifter the President had to call a daughter huddled in a corner, chained to a seat and watching with wide glassy eyes as her fire controlling companion writhed on a stretcher and screamed as though his own fire was licking away at his skin.

Jason was seated across from the girl, pulling and jerking his restraints. Every few seconds he'd glance in Ash's direction with scared eyes then his gaze would turn on Alex and he'd tug harder and more desperately. Manning laughed behind closed lips. When the screams faded and the thrashing of the raven haired boy had ceased, the only sound you could hear on the craft was the hushed whimpers coming from the rebellious shape shifter.

"Thought reformation complete sir." A man dressed in white scrubs said as he stepped away from the stretcher Ash now laid on rigidly. The raven haired teenagers hazel eyes were heavy lidded; his eyes completely dilated and distant. "His name is MSN2."

"Perfect." Manning breathed. "And he will respond to my orders only?"

"If you do not tell him otherwise." The man in white confirmed. Manning smiled tightly and nodded in approval.

"What did you do to him?" Alex cried as she watched Ash sit up from the table and stiffly stand to his feet. He took position beside Jennifer. The two of them staring off at nothing. "Ash!" The raven didn't respond to her desperate call of his name. Alex's tears streamed down her face.

"Thought reformation?" Jason spoke up. "You're using mind control! You no good piece of shit! All this talk about protecting the people from us when you just wanted our abilities for yourself!" Jason wasn't given time to react to the fist swinging towards his face. Alex screamed when his head jerked to the side due to the force of the punch that Manning administered.

"Do him next…" Manning ordered.

Alex tried her best to block out Jason's screams and she fought back the sick feeling that churned in her stomach knowing she was next. He was taking away everything they were and making them into his slaves. She could almost chuckle at the irony of the entire situation. Had she not said the man was jealous along with that forsaken step father of hers? Jason was right; they were taking their abilities for themselves and taking lives away in the process.

"I want orders for this place to be vacated and leveled in the next hour. I don't have time to waste." Manning barked. One of the many MCF officers nodded and scurried out of the helicarrier to spread the news. Alex lowered her head. It was hopeless. Everything was done. "We're setting course for Delaware. I need to pay the president a visit."

* * *

><p>They had been under water for a while now. There as barely any talking but there were muffled words of consolation in many cases and quite sobs for the loss they now had to face. Darren had not said anything in explanation as to what happened, where they were going or what would happen once they got there. This left the group of teenagers and preteens to their own morbid and in some cases, depressing devices.<p>

The craft was a jet, Drew had explained to May. It was a fast one specifically made for reasons the world would never understand, but it also acted as a sub. No one drove or navigated the craft. Darren sat with the children. The Jet moved on its own accord without any aid from human hands. May wondered if Drew was controlling it with his telekinesis or if Darren had a small hint of telekinesis he failed to tell them about, but she would have sensed it by now.

May looked into the faces of despair, fear and frustration as she sensed the people around her. Their strange family had been shaken dramatically tonight…if it was still night; there were no clocks on the ship as well. It came as a shock to them, what had happened. The ones sent by Jennifer handled the situation better than others, but it was still a surprise. For a moment there May felt safe, like there was a place she could go and be exactly who she was. She was fed, clothed and she had a family…more than a family.

The MCF had a way of ruining just about everything, she surmised. They tore apart her biological family and now they tore apart this new one and instilled lasting scars. She seethed at the thought. Why must they all suffer at the hands of fellow humans without doing anything wrong? Why was the small difference in their genetic makeup, making them targets for a group of ruthless, hateful men? What happened over the course of the years that led to this?

She couldn't make heads or tails of it. There was no explaining why the MDF were cruel people out to ruin lives. What had they done wrong to deserve this, she'd never know. The fact that they were trained regularly was suspicious in itself but it also helped her to learn to control her powers. The fact that Mr. Hayden claimed he was preparing them for something he refused to elaborate on raised questions, but she never thought the answers would be deserving of what was happening. Her life was falling apart again. She was breaking again.

"Your thoughts are running a mile a minute. Will you just relax?" Drew hissed at her from his seat beside her. May couldn't help but narrow blind eyes at him. The least he could do was be sympathetic, and yet he still appeared to be his normal indifferent, careless self.

"I'm sorry that I'm worried about what is going to happen." She hissed right back. Drew turned to face her, brow perked as if to question why she had the audacity to actually have an attitude with him. "If you had emotions like normal people, you'd understand."

"I'm not normal." He shot back, laughing sarcastically. "None of us are normal! If you haven't noticed, we are freaks! Monsters doomed to the dreary existence that calls for us to flee from our homes with our tails between our legs just to survive to see tomorrow. Don't ever tell me to do something I am not capable of. I will never be normal…because the world will never see me as such."

May's eyes widened at Drew's words and her heart pounded loud in her ears. For a moment, his indifference had faded away and was replaced with frustration, desperation and utter fear that could not be hidden. He was just as broken as she was, she knew now. He was just as shaken and concerned while his blank mask acted as his coping mechanism…one that didn't work when the green haired telepath was pushed just right. The mask was now cracked.

"Son…" Darren murmured. Drew sighed, putting his breaking mask of triviality back on.

"We're all upset…" Misty suddenly spoke up. "I-It's okay Drew. You are normal to us."

"Whatever Misty. Just leave me the hell alone." Drew chided, shooting the ginger a glare. Misty ignored the harsh words and continued.

"I refuse to let them make me believe I am anything but perfectly normal. There is nothing wrong with us, or the fact that we can do the impossible. We're better than that…better than them. They're pettiness will not break us. We can't let it."

May suddenly understood why Misty was second in command when it came to their ragtag group of misfit metahumans. Yes, Drew was an excellent man in charge type but Misty was inspirational and hard. She didn't waver and she kept a strong faith that was obviously instilled on her by another. May didn't have a doubt in her mind that Ash was this other. She was staying strong for him and the others now. They couldn't break now…

"We're not gonna let this be it." Dawn inserted quietly. "We can't let this be it."

"We won't." Paul said firmly. "The MCF took too much from us for this to slide by."

"Trust me…" Darren finally spoke up. A sardonic smirk suddenly tugged at his lips. His hazel eyes stared blankly ahead as he clenched his hands in his lap. May sensed that he was too far gone for her liking. He looked ready to take action; he was ready to seek vengeance. His voice dripped of restrained fury. "This is only just the beginning. The real stuff starts happening now."

As if his words activated a sudden shift in the water, the underwater jet shuddered and the lights in the craft flickered. Everyone was suddenly alert as the sound of metal shifting and churning overpowered the beeping of any working technology. Darren's smirk turned into a full on manic grin as the moan of metal grew louder and the craft shook hard enough that one would need to grab on to something to keep themselves leveled.

A random light suddenly broke through the water, blinding anyone in its path. Everyone, minus for May, completely oblivious to their craft being pulled in to this blinding light that couldn't get any more intense. There were hasty and fearful questions thrown about, but as the light began to fade and the craft was suddenly jerked hard enough that Dawn was thrown from her chair and to Paul's feet, there was silence.

May's blind eyes widened. Her telekinesis reached as far as she could push it. She sensed hundreds of people moving about through hallways, sitting in rooms, sparring in gyms. She didn't know where they were, but she knew they were still well underwater, hidden and guarded. She bit her lip as she sensed strangers approaching the underwater Hayden jet.

The door was opened with a hiss and someone boarded. May's telekinesis crawled over the woman and she couldn't help but think that the image she was slowly piecing in her mind seemed familiar.

"Jordyn, fancy seeing you here." Darren chuckled as he stood from his seat. The woman looked towards the telepath with a wavering gaze. Darren was actually surprised to see the woman. Last he heard, she had abandoned the cause and was off being the trophy wife of the countries leader. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the woman…well he could remember, he just chose not to. The death of her first husband was one he avoided as much as possible. He was too close to the late man to regard his memory often.

"Where is she?" Jordyn's voice was broken. All the teenagers were confused, unsure of who this woman was and who she was looking for. Drew rectified his confusion in a swift moment. He knew she seemed familiar but no one really paid much attention to President Buchanan's wife as of lately. She wasn't included in anything he was doing since her daughter was supposedly kidnapped by metahumans. He could see the resemblance between the woman and Alex now. They both had wild eyes.

"She didn't make it." Darren said simply.

In a split second the woman was on him releasing animalistic sounds as she tried to get a firm hold on the man's wind pipe in an attempt to choke him. Aden was there in a minute, tugging the enraged first lady away without hurting her. She thrashed in his arms and Darren lowered his head, avoiding the woman's tearing eyes. At one time he questioned Jordyn's love for her daughter based upon the girl's thoughts, but right now he could see it…feel it. He felt the sorrow, regret and utter devastation that rolled off this woman in waves.

"I thought she'd be safe with you! When they told me you were attacked and you had her under your care, I thought she'd come out of this! You bastard!" She screamed and Aden tightened his arms around her, knowing exactly who she was referring to. He wished he could console the woman, let her know he felt feelings kindred to her own, but as always, he bit his tongue.

"You can just take her away now." The voice traveled into the jet before the person behind it did. May sensed the woman before she even came into sight for the others. She looked like a stern faced woman who was pretty tall, almost taller than Mr. Hayden. Her hair was long, on the verge of passing her hips and her body was lithe, but still tightly muscled.

Aden hesitated before following this woman's order and carefully taking Jordyn off the jet. He was greeted by two young men in skin tight smoke grey body suits. They gestured for him to follow. The woman with the long hair was also dressed in a similar suit, the only different was the guns strapped to her legs and the knives strapped to her upper arms and forearms. Slung over her shoulder and resting against her back was a sheathed sword.

"Welcome Hayden's team to Sector W of the Metahuman Protection Forces, not to be confused with Metahuman Control Forces that fights for the exact opposite that we do." The woman began with a crooked smile. "I'm sure you are all very confused and you have reason to be. There is a lot that has been hidden from you from day one, but due to certain events, everything shall now be brought to light. I am Amy Alvarez, by the way. Commanding officer of Sector W."

"Alvarez…" Drew began lowly recognizing the surname. Amy turned her eyes on him. They were a piercing green color that seemed to flash with danger.

"Save all questions until after I take you to the Man in charge." She said swiftly before turning on her heel and moving towards the opened hatch of the jet. "I expect you all to follow me." She called over her shoulder.

There was hesitation, but after Darren gestured for his horde of teenagers to follow, everyone was moving. May kept her distance from Drew knowing he wasn't exactly in the best of moods at the moment. She took a place beside Rolyn who may have been shattered emotionally at the moment, but would never push her away. The silver eyed energy absorber looked towards the brunette, forced a smile and slowly turned away. It was apparent now how strongly Rolyn had felt for Jason.

Darren strode in time with Amy as she led them through metal paneled walls that looked strangely identical to the underground catacombs that were nestled under Hayden manor. Amy kept her eyes forward, trying her best to remain aloof while she wished she could explode the way Jordyn had. Darren had not only lost the first lady's daughter, but her son as well.

"He was protecting another." Darren breathed. Amy's eyes narrowed briefly.

"I thought you promised to never read my thoughts without permission Hayden." She bit back.

"You're thinking very loud." Darren retorted scathingly. Amy's hands clenched into fists at her sides as she restrained the urge to slit the telepaths throat. "He worked for the MCF because of you. Do you know that?"

"I do." Amy sighed. "They lied to him…told him that his family would be hurt otherwise."

"Little did he know that his family was a group of Pro-Metahuman rebels…" Darren sighed. "You should have told him from the start."

"It would have ruined everything." Amy sighed. "At least you didn't mess up in your part of the plan."

"How well do you think they will handle the news?" Darren murmured. Amy shrugged her shoulders, her green eyes flickering downwards. Darren nodded slowly. He didn't need to read Amy's mind to understand. He wasn't too keen about bringing everything to the light either. Teenagers were more volatile than any other age group, especially metahuman teenagers and this group of youths have been through so much already. Darren wasn't sure what else they could handle in one day.

"The Director shall explain everything." Amy said loud enough for the group of metahuman teens to hear. "As I've said before, please refrain from asking any questions until everything is explained and also do not touch anything. The equipment is very expensive."

Amy paused in front of a door and a beat passed before a scanner jutted out from said door. The woman placed her palm on the scanner and after a few seconds it blinked green before the doors automatically hissed open. What lay behind those doors was a two level bustling room of technology far before its time. Monitors mounted on the wall depicted images from maps of the country to security footage of different areas all over the world.

"Welcome to the control room of Sector W." Amy murmured.

"Welcome indeed! I'm Caroline, the Director's wife." A voice called out from the second level. May trained her telekinesis on the area the voice had come from and her blind eyes widened. She trained those blind eyes on the woman whose smile faltered as she kept cerulean eyes trained in the brunette's direction specifically.

"Mom?" May's voice broke.

There was no mistaking it. Despite May's world constantly being in black and white she could easily recognize the woman. She recognized the voice, the smile, even the smallest movements when it comes to body language. May could barely restrain herself as the woman strode down the stairs, almost falling from taking them two at a time. May rushed Caroline until they were both wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

"Mom…" May cried. Her eyes remained side as her grasp on Caroline tightened.

* * *

><p>"Sadly Norman is away at Sector A right now, but I'm sure he'd be happy to see you're alright." Caroline was referring to everyone seated at the conference table, but her eyes remained trained on the daughter she had thought she lost so long ago. If she had her way, she could care less about what was going on and focus on the fact that her daughter sat there beside her, alive and well, but the mission always came first. She couldn't lose her head now over her emotions. "I am deeply sorry for the loss of Jason, Alex, and Ash though. We will get them back. That much is promised."<p>

Jordyn who had been able to rejoin the group along with Aden, shifted in her seat.

"Despite the fact that we have been ordered to not ask questions, I can't help but ask what the hell is all of this?" Drew spoke up. His green eyes narrowed for a split second and May could almost throw him telekinetically for taking up such an attitude with her mother. This was the mother she hadn't seen in years…the mother she thought was dead.

"Of course…" Caroline sighed. "The MPF was established not too long after Robert Manning, Vice President Manning's father established the MCF. Metahumans were pretty new back then. Darren was one of the first metahumans to be found out. He's been around for a while since, as you know, telepaths don't exactly age as fast as other metahumans." Caroline gestured to Darren who simply lowered his head.

"The MPF was started by Director Justin Foxx, Jennifer Foxx's father…some of you may know her as Jennifer Hayden…or Mom." Amy gave Drew a pointed look as she spoke. "Mr. Foxx wasn't a metahuman himself but his wife was and she had suffered a horrific death at the hand of anti-metahuman activists. Justin was a powerful and wealthy man so he decided to put some of his money to good use and established the organization you have all been drafted in since the day you were born, but I will leave Darren to explain all that."

"Since we were…born?" Misty murmured.

"All of you were predestined to meet…the only wild cards that we didn't fact in was Paul, Michelle and Kay." Darren sighed. "All of your parents, minus for Paul, Michelle and Kay's were involved with the MPF in some way, shape or form. From the day you were born, you were secured a place in MPF ranks, whether you were metahuman or not. It just so happened that you all turned out to be metahumans since the genes were strong in your lineage. It was predicted…

"Not everything was foreseen though… Rolyn was never meant to fall into the hands of the MCF. Her father was a commanding officer in Sector N and when he passed, her mother was free to do as she pleased." Rolyn lowered her head.

"Dawn's powers came about earlier than expected. Her parents are currently in MCF custody and have yet to be rescued." Caroline added.

"Misty's sisters who have raised her when her parents were taken down by the MCF have been in hiding in a Sector in Antarctica for the last couple of years. Ash's mother remains as the Commanding Officer in Sector K and Aden's parents were spies in the MCF who were found out and committed suicide." Darren went on. Aden clenched his eyes shut.

"Jason is my son." Amy finally sighed. "I refrained from telling him about my position in the MPF until our plans were set in motion."

Rolyn stared at the woman. "Y-You're his mother?" She murmured. Amy locked eyes with the teenaged girl and her expression softened. Rolyn quickly looked away.

"May," Caroline addressed. "Your father, brother, and I were captured by the MCF, however with the help of a friend we escaped. You remember Marina, don't you?"

"Marina?" May gasped. May easily recalled her childhood friend with the strange colored hair she claimed was due to an excellent dye job. May felt no reason to believe that theory now. "Is she…?"

"Marina is a telepath. One that was trained diligently under Jennifer Foxx. She was captured by the MCF along with Jennifer a month an half ago. We have been unsuccessful with getting them back because we were unsure what was going on." Caroline sighed.

"Manning had been putting in extra effort to keep his plans top secret. The detainment facility Jennifer and Marina were taken to is higher than maximum security so we kept our distance, trying to figure just what was going on." Amy explained. "It wasn't until the attack on Hayden manor did we know."

"Manning has made up a dangerous mind altering serum he calls the thought reformation." Caroline continued. "It is a mixture of chemicals and drugs that basically uses science based mind control. The serum was administered to Jennifer and she is now under MCF control. We are still unsure about Marina.

"Manning is building an army of metahumans that he can control. That kind of power can enable him to take over much more than a simply country which is no doubt what he's trying to do. We received word that the President was pushed off the roof of the white house by an invisible force. We don't doubt it was Jennifer and we also know Manning ordered her to do it."

"The war has started and it's gonna be up to you to end it." Amy said loudly. "You've been training for this since day one! Darren has been in your minds since you could make a coherent thought. You are destined to finish what your parents couldn't. We wanted the world to be safe for you…but it's only with you can we achieve this."

"You want us to fight?" Paul questioned.

"Exactly." Amy murmured.

"We can't let things continue as they are. If Manning has his way…he will have a metahuman army at his disposal and not only can he take over with such a large advantage, but he will also be able to turn everything in his favor…make you into monsters." Caroline explained with a shake of her head.

"But we cannot allow that." Amy was speaking in a booming voice still. She slammed her fists on the table. "God Dammit, he needs to pay! He's taken too much…they've taken too much. We won't take this sitting down. You're ready for this. You've been through too much and you know how to move as a team. You weren't brought together by chance."

"We were all forced to meet." Drew murmured. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards his father. Darren stared right back, his eyes narrowing slightly as well. "You've been controlling us?"

"I coaxed you into meeting one another, yes." Darren sighed. He smirked at the looks of shock and surprise that came to some of the faces of the teenagers seated at the conference table. "I have said it once and I will say it again, I am the telepath. I am the first telepath and I am the strongest. My abilities have little limits."

May couldn't help but be shaken by the man's words. He has been controlling her subtly from the beginning. Was her friendship with Rolyn real? Was Rolyn saving Dawn that day a coincidence? Was saving Jason and Alex from the MCF planned from the start? She felt violated…like she wasn't an actual person with a real life. If Darren was in her head from the start, how did he not come to help her and Rolyn sooner? They had been living on the streets for years.

"Everything happened for a reason," Darren added quickly. May almost seethed at the possibility that he was in her head that very moment. "There were some things that needed time…I only made sure you all met at one point. I never fabricated anything else."

"He wasn't allowed." Caroline laughed. "Please do not feel betrayed, kids. Everything was done with your future in mind."

"Our future…" May murmured. "I can see the future and I never saw this coming."

"Because your vision seeing isn't exactly what it is May." Darren sighed. "Your vision seeing is stemming from the telepathic ability you retain, hence why I was able to control what you did and did not see."

"You're the reason my visions were so random?" May was on her feet in an instant. Her clouded eyes were narrowed in a glare so intense it caused Darren to shift in his seat. "Are you the reason I'm blind too!"

"May…" Caroline murmured, placing a hand on her daughter arm. May jerked her hand away and kept her glare locked on Darren.

"Your visions were always sporadic because your telepathy was broken, I guess." Darren sighed as her rubbed the spot between his eyes. "I wiped any memories or visions I didn't want you to see or recall before need be. I didn't cause your random visions, I merely filtered them, and your blindness was caused when your telepathy was established broken."

May managed to calm down a bit at the explanation, but she wasn't happy. "And Drew fixed my visions…?"

"He fixed your telepathy a fraction. When your telepathy is restored completely is when your sight will return."

"How can I restore it fully?" She asked quickly.

"You have to achieve complete peace with yourself and everything else, but with the place we are in now, I don't think this will be happening any time soon."

* * *

><p>"Marina!"<p>

The blue haired telepath jumped out of her sleep, almost knocking heads with whoever was hovering over her. She blinked, her aqua colored eyes slowly adjusting o the darkness of her cell. She could easily make out the features of Jimmy's face and the shine to his topaz eyes. She instinctively smiled and sat up a bit. She was surprised when he didn't smile back in return.

"What's wrong?" She murmured, concern suddenly pulling her lips into a frown as she searched his eyes for some kind of explanation. Jennifer had always told her that if telepathy didn't help, the eyes were the gateway to everything she needed to know. Marina couldn't help but wish that she could tell her mentor just how right she was. Jimmy's eyes held fear, surprise and worry.

"We need to leave." He whispered brushing some hair out of her face. Marina blinked in surprise, her mouth flying open only to snap shut again as her brow furrowed. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Jimmy you can't…" Marina hissed. Jimmy smirked at her briefly before pulling a small remote out of his pocket and pressing the top button on it. The inhibitor collar around her neck made a small beeping sound before the lights in it flickered out and the device unlocked from around the young woman's slender neck.

Marina watched as the collar clattered to the floor before her wide eyes darted up to lock with Jimmy's. He smiled at her and before he could speak, she crushed her lips to his, feeling her abilities tighten and rush. She knew his thoughts, his emotions, his feelings for her. Marina pulled away and held tightly to his shoulders.

"Thank you…" She whimpered.

"N-No problem…" He stammered. "You think you can get us out of here?"

Marina smirked and nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Took a bit of time and it's a couple hundred words short of what I usually pose for this story but I am finally done. Thank you Jesus. It was actually pretty hard writing this, ya know. I was just all over the place really. I didn't know what to do or when to do it…I just did it. Hopefully it didn't seem all over the place and you liked it. I'm legit so tired and I have to go to work in the morning. I love my job to death but it takes the energy right out of me. It's killer, I swear, but I'm in love with my class. All those kids are my life. Anyhoo, thanks for bearing with me.<em>

_Review if you please…please.  
>Oh and like my on Facebook or follow me on Tumblr. Links on my profile.<em>


	13. Put On Your Armor

_I am currently stuck at work, waiting for my ride. Since I knew I would be caught in this situation, I brought my laptop along just to make sure I got some typing in before I got home because I know I'll just pass out as soon as I get home. I am just way too tired for life right now, but I'm focused enough to get another chapter of this story out there and done. I think I said before that Monster wasn't going to be very long. It's already winding down and I am a little iffy about making a sequel. Do you all believe I should? If it's in high demand, I'll be more than happy to go for it. Tell me what ya think._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll stop the whole world; I'll stop the whole world from turning into a Monster and eating us alive"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen: Put on Your Armor<em>

* * *

><p>"Were you expecting this?" May asked quietly as she kept her blind eyes trained forward. Her question was directed towards her mother who walked in stride beside her towards the prepping room. They had already been briefed on the situation the quickest way possible. Darren had offered them whatever information he knew on the situation or any information he pilfered from any MPF who knew more than he already had.<p>

May knew everything from start to finish and she now realized that this war had been raging on long before she came into the picture. She knew metahumans weren't exactly accepted at first, but she had no clue about the cruelty and injustices they faced beyond being imprisoned. Rolyn had expressed time and time again that they tortured and tested on their kind because they wanted to see how metahumans ticked; they, meaning all those employed MCF. They wanted to understand just what made them so special.

It was nothing of the sort. The origin of metahumans was because of the normal human. They weren't natural at all. Yes, the genes that passed down from one generation to the next surely wasn't man made by the gene that started it all surely was.

"They were trying to create the most powerful human being. No flaws, no weaknesses," Darren begun with a shake of his head. "Somewhere along the line something went horribly wrong and they had to scrap the project. They did so by drowning any facilities dedicated to the project. The chemicals and works mixed in with water that was ingested by normal humans thus mutating the normal human DNA and creating us."

Darren only knew all of this because he was one of those unlucky ones to take part in drinking the tainted water that started it all. That was when they all became aware of just how old the man was. Darren in actuality was over a hundred years old, but had the mind and body of a man in his early twenties. May couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed at the fact.

"Manning's great grandfather was a powerful man from the 1800s who funded and oversaw the creation of the meta-gene." Caroline said, keeping her eyes ahead just like her daughter. "In a way, the Manning family believef that having control over metahumans was essentially his birth right because of this. In order to obtain that control they decided to feed of the fear normal humans have on the metahuman race. It was a clever method, but not foolproof."

"So this war for metahumans has been going on since the 1800s?" May inquired.

"Early 1900's really when metahumans became known. Robert Manning came the realization that this new race of super powered people were from his father's work hence his creation of the MCF in order to round them up. The Vice President is merely following in his father and grandfather's footsteps." Caroline explained. May nodded in understanding. "The Manning family are greedy, power hungry and cruel men. The world will be a better place without them"

"That's what you need us for?" May almost snapped. "You want us to take him out?"

Caroline finally turned to look at her daughter and frowned. May frowned right back and she paused her walking. "No, May…we do not kill in order to have our way. That makes us no better than the forces we are up against."

May's expression softened. "Then what do you want us to do? What have you been training us for?"

"We've been training you to be the hero of this story, not the villain." Caroline said with an affirming nod. May pressed her lips together. "In order to do this, we must expose the true monster in all of this. Only then will we finally be free."

"Aren't we monsters?" May laughed bitterly. Drew words from earlier were still buzzing around in her head. His defeated and exasperated tone stuck with her. "What can we do to change their opinion? We're not normal and they'll never see us like that because their standard of normal is someone with no powers, no mutated DNA."

"Once they know you the way I know you, they'll know your normal." Caroline reassured, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. May couldn't help but smile lightly and the little sentiment. It was almost surreal having her mother back and knowing that she was here and alive along with her brother father, who weren't currently present but alive.

"You're my mother; you're supposed to accept me regardless." She murmured, but she quickly bit her tongue when she remembered Rolyn's story and how her mother willingly handed her over to the MCF and disappeared from that day on. May counted her blessings.

"And I always will love you." Caroline reassured. "No matter what." She pulled her daughter in for a hug and May wrapped her arms tightly around her, smiling softly at the warmth she felt from being in her mother's arms again.

Her warmth was short lived though as she was ushered away by Amy to get ready for battle. They were expecting this and more from what May had been exposed to. They had groups of humans and metahumans alike that were constantly ready for war. They were equipped with technology before its time and transportation the world had yet to see. The sub jet they arrived in was nothing to the helicarrier they were supposed to board that would take them to Washington DC. That was where they had to confront Manning and his small army of brainwashed metahumans.

Ash, Alex, Jennifer, and Jason were currently members of said army. It was off putting to know that their friends had succumbed to some form of mind control, but at least they were alive and physically well. Two others were included in Manning's army. A blonde haired girl and a raven haired boy whose powers had not become apparent just yet but they flanked Manning's side along with Jennifer. They were wild cards in all of this, Amy had pointed out; so they'd have to stay alert.

Rolyn and Misty were given the task of taking out the two wild cards. Drew was instructed to figure out just what altered the minds of their once companions and find a way to fix it. Darren would be close to help assist in that. Dawn, Aden, May, and Paul were chosen as defense against whatever Manning would throw their way and were being led by Amy. Darren had no doubt he'd send in Jason, Ash, and Alex just to psyche them out. Michelle would be used to infiltrate the white house and find Manning. Kay would go with her and be the one to incapacitate him if all things went according to plan.

"Are the suits absolutely necessary?" Paul grumbled as he tugged at the collar of the overly snug fitting suit made out material close to a mixture of cotton and leather.

"They were made specifically for battle and for your specific abilities. Try it out and you'll understand." Amy explained pointing towards the suit that Paul adorned. The purple haired teenager perked a brow before glancing down at the clothing choice that was forced on him. Sighing, he activated his abilities that allowed his entire body to morph into a mere shadow. Darren nodded in approval when he saw how the suit worked with his powers.

"Normal clothes usually work with us though." Michelle pointed out with a shrug. I don't see what makes this suit so special."

Amy responded by pulling out a gun from the holster around her upper thigh. No one had time to react as she aimed it at Michelle and fired. The bullet bounced off the chest of her suit. Michelle jumped back in surprise while other stared on with wide eyes. Amy smirked.

"They're pretty useful since they are impervious to practically all forms of attack minus for acid. We're still working that one out." Amy said with a careless wave of her hand. The group of teenagers continued to stare at her with wide eyes. Michelle was shaking. Amy couldn't help but be pleased with their fearful response to her. Amy was a quick shot. She was also excellent with throwing knives and swords. Her expertise with weapons weren't exactly normal either. She had a half dormant meta-gene that made her never miss her target.

"Can we get this show on the road?" Drew spoke. "I don't exactly enjoy wasting time."

"No time will be wasted." Caroline said pointedly. "We are merely prolonging what will be the biggest fight of our lives. This one is for all the marbles. This will make or break our roles in society."

"What if we fail?" Dawn inquired in a meek voice.

"We're prepared for failure just as much as we prepared for victory." Caroline reassured with a nod. Dawn swallowed. "I know this is…nerve wracking. You are the front lines and you are also the only lines because we believe that you are all we need."

"You overestimate." Drew scoffed. "We can barely work together and yet you expect us to complete a mission of this magnitude with proper team work without a hitch?"

"I do." Caroline nodded.

"You better get that back up plan ready then." Drew murmured as he headed towards the helicarrier. May watched him move away with a furrowed brow before shaking her head and going to follow. Everyone was soon quite, their moods slightly dampened more than they already were due to Drew's pessimism.

The helicarrier had rows of seats on either wall. Two pilot chairs were left for Amy and Darren to take. The group of metahuman teenagers filed in and found their seats before strapping in accordingly. Amy was doing most of the work getting the helicarrier ready to fly. Darren sat back and watched what she was doing, memorizing just what he might be called to do in the case of hasty retreat and Amy wasn't present.

"Everyone strapped in?" Amy called out behind her. There were grumbled and hummed words to affirmation and Amy nodded once. "I'd recommend holding on. This thing flies faster than any jet to exist. I call it, the meta-carrier." Amy smiled at the team over her shoulder before the entire helicarrier roared to life. The engines exploded with fire as it prepared to take off.

There was a collective scream as the jet flew from the MPH hanger. It sped through the water before breaking the surface mere seconds later. It paused in the air for a brief second before taking off into the sky and forward.

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are we?" Jimmy asked hesitantly. Marina had flown from his side the moment the doors had flown open. The room was massive and all sources of like were from the overly bright overhead lights. There really couldn't be any windows in an underground facility. Marina murmured to herself as she went from place to place or rather computer to computer. Jimmy had never seen technology so advanced and stored in one place.<p>

"This is a MPF common room." Marina explained as she activated the last massive computer screen. Soon maps and video footage of areas all over the country could be seen. One Screen depicted the bustling streets of New York while another showed the mountains that looked to be about Midwest.

"MPF?" Jimmy inquired.

"Metahuman Protection Forces. The opposite of the guys you work for." Marina cracked a sardonic smile before stopping before the largest computer screen and going to town on its keyboard. Jimmy merely watched for now, observing how she worked and letting the information that there was an opposing force to MCF sink in. He wasn't exactly surprised. The MCF weren't exactly fair so of course the metahumans would come up with their own forces to go against them. "Max!" Marina grinned.

Jimmy turned his attention onto the screen to see a young preteen smiling right back at her. His backdrop was very similar to Marina's so there were obviously other 'common rooms' like this one out there. The boy had navy colored hair and large round glasses. What stood out the most was the fact that his eyes were completely whited over as though he was blind.

"Marina! It's good to see you safe. Last I heard, you were in metahuman custody." The boy frowned slightly when he mentioned this. Marina's grin turned into a soft, understanding smile.

"I know, I managed to escape only recently with the help of a special friend." She glanced over at Jimmy out of the corner of her eye. The topaz eyed boy coughed awkwardly and waved to the boy on the screen. Max smiled and waved back.

"That's excellent to hear. You got out just in time. It's a wreck in Washington." Max frowned as he shook his head. "Also Hayden manor was attacked."

Marina's eyes widened. "Is everyone alright?"

"Manning has Jason, Alex, and Ash." Max said sadly. Marina sighed and lowered her head for a brief second. She almost felt guilty for being slightly relieved that May wasn't those included in the capture. She hadn't seen the brunette since that fateful day in middle school…well May was in middle school while in actuality Marina was on her way to turning nineteen. She had been asked to watch over May as her powers developed, but she had failed at her job. In order to make up for it, she had recovered her family from the MCF. She wanted to reunite the brunette with her family, but Director Foxx who passed away a mere few months ago opposed the idea.

"They all need to be hardened!" Jennifer's father had barked. "They need to be ready to be destroyed."

"May and the others are alright." Max beamed. Marina smiled at that. "She was just prepped to fly to Washington to confront Manning with the others too."

"They're sending them in The Initiative?" Marina gasped, her aqua colored eyes doubled in size when Max nodded in approval. Marina shook her head. "Are they even ready?"

"It doesn't matter." Max sighed. "It's happening and we need to finish this before it gets any worse. It's now or never."

Marina nodded solemnly in understanding. "Do I have any orders for assistance?" She asked carefully. Max looked thoughtful for a moment before humming in approval.

"Yes, my father wants you as back up. Whatever Manning has done to Jennifer along with the other captured metahumans is stemmed from mind control. Mr. Hayden is being sent in with his son, but it wouldn't hurt to add another telepath into the mix."

"Gotcha."

"I'd hurry," Max advised with a nod. "They took the meta-carrier and I just upgraded that things engines to move things along a little faster." The boy smiled lopsidedly as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Marina smiled knowingly and nodded right before the video connection was lost and the screen switched to the screen saver of a rotating globe.

"Who was that?" Jimmy gestured towards the screen.

"That was Max. He's the genius behind all the technology you see here." Marina gestured to the entire room and all the impressive pieces of futuristic tech it had to offer. Jimmy's brow shot up and he scoffed in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! That kid looked no older than thirteen!" He retorted while crossing his arms over his chest. Marina smirked.

"He's a metahuman…a new kind referred to as a techno – telekinetic ." Marina explained with a shrug. Jimmy perked a brow, silently asking her to elaborate. He was actually getting used to not having to speak around the blue haired girl. She could read his mind anyway, so what did words matter? "He's a genius who can create new technology simply by thinking about it. Essentially, the boy doesn't even have to lift a finger."

Jimmy blinked in surprise. "You know," Jimmy began with a slightly bitter sweet laugh. Marina's brow furrowed for a brief moment. "I feel like the world has it the wrong way when it comes to metahumans. I heard about what you all can do and the first few thoughts that pass through my mind are the good you can do with the gifts you all possess."

Marina smiled.

"The world could benefit from all of this."

"You sound like the Director." Marina chuckled. Jimmy stared at her, confusion shining in his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. "Anyways, we gotta suit up." Marina started moving towards what looked to be a plain old metal paneled wall but with a few proper taps, it pulled away to reveal a brightly lit stairwell.

"We?" Jimmy called after her as she began to go down the stairwell, almost out of his view. She looked back at him over her shoulder, a sort of cheeky smile coming to her lips.

"You can stay here if you want and wait things out." She offered with a shrug. Jimmy rolled his eyes before moving to follow her. Marina smirked in victory.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? I don't think you should be jumping into action after…" Jimmy trailed off as he followed Marina down the slightly narrow stairwell.

"A couple of weeks of captivity aren't going to put me out of commission, Jimmy." Marina said firmly as she kept her eyes trained forward. "I was trained for this since day one."

"The MPF support children soldiers?"

"Sometimes we aren't exactly given a choice."

* * *

><p>May schooled her features into an impassive expression as she tried to focus, but as Drew reminded her on many separate occasions; her mind was going a mile a minute. It was a lot to take in…more than one person could handle and now they were minutes away from one of the most important fights of their lives. The unspoken thought that some of them may not come out alive was hanging in the air but was obviously avoided. No one wanted to think about losing…they couldn't really afford it now.<p>

It seemed like just yesterday she was just that blind street rat holding up in a church. Despite the many moments of hardships she faced along with Rolyn and then Dawn for little time there, it seemed so much simpler than all of this. Back then she was left to nothing but her own devices…her own methods of what could be. Everything was different now. Everyone was different now.

There was more to it than her, Rolyn, and a church. She was now a part of something much bigger. She had a definite place now and that place was in serious jeopardy at this point. It was up and down for her. She would have so much only for it to be taken away and so on and so forth; thus the pattern of her life. She was given her family back and now she had the strangest feeling something was going to be taken from her. She didn't know how prepared she was for this.

"Coming up on the White House." Amy announced.

May swallowed nervously.

It was like the world had stop for a moment before all hell broke loose. The ship shook and there were gasps of surprise before a dark smoke suddenly appeared right by Dawn. The navy haired girl screamed in surprise as a lithe looking young man appeared from the smoke, grabbed her by the shoulders, and disappeared in another bout of smoke. This all happened in the span of a few seconds.

"Dawn!" Rolyn screamed, struggling with her seat belt as she tried to get it off. In the end she just ripped it apart and was on her feet in an instant.

"Who was that!" Michelle screamed.

Smoke appeared by her and just as she opened her mouth to scream, she suffered the same fate as Dawn, by the hands of the mysterious dark haired boy from the smoke.

"He's a teleporter!" Darren surmised. "One of Manning's wild cards is a teleporter; a quick one."

"He took Dawn and Michelle!" Paul shouted.

"No shit!" Darren barked right back. "He moves too quickly for me to get into his mind. The ship jerked again, this time hard enough to cause Rolyn to fall over since she was the only one no longer strapped in.

"What was that?" Misty asked in a shaky voice.

"The ship stopped moving." Amy pointed out. The meta-carrier was at a complete stand still and not because Amy had made it happen. It was being held in the air by tendrils of telekinetic energy that held it firmly in place. Darren took in a sharp breath.

"Jen's got us." He murmured.

"What about Dawn and Michelle!" Rolyn was in hysterics now. Her eyes were wide and frantic, still too shell shocked by what had just happened in the span of a few minutes to really catch up with reality.

Outside the ship, Dawn was brought back to the real world. She didn't know where she passed through to get here, but she was free falling now. She panicked for a few seconds as she plummeted from an amazing height, but she quickly regained herself, moving her arms accordingly and letting a current catch under her feet. Darren had been calling her the Wind Rider lately for a reason.

It was a few seconds later that whoever had nabbed her reappeared again with another victim, this one being Michelle. Dawn realized that moment that he had to be a teleporter of some kind like Paul, but just thousand times quicker. Technically, Paul's portal conjuring wasn't so much teleporting as it was transporting, but it was a much quicker method than anything else. This other guy who Dawn only got brief glimpses of could do what Paul could in mere milliseconds.

Dawn had to be quick. She pushed her arms outward and caught Michelle on an air current that she directed to take her safely to the ground. This would have been an easy task if a knife had not whistle by her, grazing the material of her suit. She silently thanked Amy for offering them indestructible clothing. Dawn lost her focus and Michelle went back to falling for a brief moment before the thirteen year old thought quickly and morphed into the shadow the meta-carrier casted as it remained still in the air.

Dawn whipped around, her eyes wide in surprise at the new opponent she now faced. She was beautiful with golden hair falling around her shoulders and going to her waist. Her eyes were impossibly dilated, but Dawn could make out the bright turquoise color of her irises, even in the little light the evening hours offered. Her skin was clear of any blemishes and was a perfect alabaster color. She looked like an angel.

Dawn only thought of this because of the impressively sized wings that protruded from the girls back and flapped every now and then to keep her elevated. The feathers of the wings were a midnight black in color and reflected whatever light hit it as they moved. Dawn blinked and the wings drew back before moving forward. With that one movement, dozens of black feather flew at Dawn. She didn't move, underestimating the projectiles. When one whizzed by her head and cute clean through her hair did she realize what she was really up against.

She lifted her hands to use her powers on the offense only for a blade like feather to cut a clean and deep line across her knuckles. She cried out in pain and the current she subconsciously had holding in the air faltered. The golden haired dark angel reared her wings back again, a frown marring her perfectly pretty features. She was displeased how little affect her feather blades had on the suit the younger girl sported.

Before the golden haired girl could send another onslaught of feathers, a ball of electricity the size of baseball came flying through the air, chirping with unbridled energy before connecting with the girl's chest. She screamed and her wings went limp for a moment as the attack passed through her.

"You okay?" Rolyn asked as she came up next to her. Dawn nodded. She didn't have time to wonder how and when Rolyn had got there, she was just glad she was there.

"Rolyn has Dawn and Michelle is safe," Darren said as he unbuckled himself from his seat towards the front of the meta-carrier. Paul visibly relaxed. "Paul, I need you to make a portal to the ground. We're not keeping this fight in the air."

The purple haired boy nodded, his eyes flashing briefly as a dark floored hold appeared on the floor of the carrier. Everyone quickly unbuckled and made their way to it. Kay, Misty, and Aden found their way in first. Paul had to hang back to make sure the portal stayed stable. It was bigger than what he was used to. Amy went in next, pulling a gun from her holster and cocking it as she jumped in.

"May?" Drew questioned. She had her blind eyes trained on the portal. This was it. They were going in. "There's no time to be scared." He said quickly.

"Stop reading my mind." She snapped.

"Can't help it, really." He flashed her a brief smirk before taking her hand and pulling her into the portal along with him. Darren's eyes narrowed briefly as he watched them go. He soon followed and then Paul blinked. Just as his portal closed, he jumped in.

On the ground it was a standoff. When Paul did appear and the portal closed under him, they were faced with the threat that was there waiting. It was one line against the other. Their opponents caused nerves to be unbearably wracked.

Jason, Ash, and Alex stood there, expressionless…almost lifeless. It was seconds later a cloud of smoke came up beside Jason and the teleporter that attacked earlier finally graced them with his presence. He was tall and had lithe muscles. His eyes were an abnormal bright yellow around his dilated pupils and his skin was unusually pale. What put off May the most was the ink black devil's tail he had protruding from his lower back. It swished back and forth tauntingly and May was distracted by it momentarily.

The girl landed next followed by Rolyn, Dawn, and Michelle who appeared from the sky as well. Dawn looked a little rattled while Rolyn was absolutely seething at this blonde. May sensed the massive wings before anything else. If she could tell color, she'd see their shining black color as they flexed.

"_You have your orders…" _

The intrusion of Darren's voice in her mind shook her for a moment. There was no more waiting. This was it.

"_No holding back."_

Surprisingly, Misty was the first to move. She whipped around and the water was pulled from the lawn, making a massive ring of wilted, lifeless grass on the front lawn of the white house. She moved quickly, a spout of water shooting forward, right for the boy with a tail. She missed her target and the water went straight through a cloud of smoke. She wasn't prepared for the boot she took to the back where the boy reappeared.

And all hell broke loose from there.

Everyone was moving; all forms of training was becoming apparent. Methods and fight styles were being tested. May could hear grunts, shouts, gun shots. It was all way too much. Her breathing became labored as she took to hovering a few feet above the ground, her current opponent being Alex. The girl had massive power behind her legs as she launched at May, but the brunette would only hover higher to avoid such attacks.

Rolyn was using speed to avoid the lethal feathers the dark angel had to offer. She had come to realize that most of her electrical attacks weren't very effective when the girl used her indestructible wings as a shield. This frustrated Rolyn beyond belief as she decided to switch from long range attacks to full on hand to hand combat.

"Dad?" Drew grunted as he let one of Jason's mallets come up against a telekinetic shield. The green haired metahuman has been acting as his father's protector since Darren had barked him the order to while he tried to figure out how Manning had instilled the mind control. "Do you want to…I dunno, hurry this up?"

"Don't be rude, son, it's not becoming of you." Darren sighed nonchalantly. His eyes were trained specifically on Ash who seemed like the easiest target for a little mind sweep. It was no insult to his intellectuality, but Darren had to do what he had to do. "I have no idea what Manning did, but this isn't the work of another telepath. Whatever is controlling them is in their system."

"How do we fix that?" Amy barked as she cocked her second gun and aimed it at her own son. The bullet bounced off his metal coated skin and the woman cursed under her breath.

"An antidote…or a reprogramming." Darren breathed with a shrug.

"Meaning!"

"Maybe if they received a shock intense enough, the serum that was administered can be burned out." Darren said thoughtfully. "I guess Rolyn isn't as useless as I presumed her to be."

"Won't a shock large enough to do so, kill them?"

"Metahumans have excellent endurance. They'll survive." Darren smirked maliciously. Drew's brow furrowed briefly.

* * *

><p>Aden bit his lip as he kicked Alex off of him. He had no idea what had happened. One minute she had been going at May and now she was suddenly gunning for him like her hypnotized mind depended on it. Aden had no doubt in his mind that this had been set up to throw him and the other members of his team off. Ash had suddenly turned on Misty and Jason had abandoned his efforts on Drew and Darren and had moved on to Rolyn.<p>

He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't hesitate, but he didn't want to hurt Alex. She was his friend…he cared about her. He cared about Misty, Ash, and Drew as well, but there was something different about Alex that caused a shift in his life when she came along. She was loud, blunt, and was a little short on manners, an exact opposite to everything he was, and he loved it. It broke his heart to see her the way she was now, robbed of everything that made her so special in his eyes.

Her jaws snapped and he held her back by the neck. He didn't know what to do. He was going against orders. He was hesitating to act, but what he did next he did with little hesitation and this surprised him.

"Alex…please…"

He could barely recognize the sound of his own voice. For a moment, he didn't even believe it was him that spoke. Last time he had said a word, his voice was high, young, and laced with a childish lisp. The voice he possessed now was deep and caused his chest to vibrate as he murmured words of desperation, trying to appeal to the girl under the mind control serum.

"There is no Alex," The purple colored tiger growled. "Only MSN4."

Aden shook his head, smiling weakly. "No…you're Alex. That'll never change. You will always be my friend…my strong friend. You must fight this so that we may be together."

The massive tiger paused, its teeth still bared. The bright pink eyes flickered and the pupils slowly shrunk. Aden's smile broadened when the jungle cat form began to slowly shift to the short and skinny form of the girl that had gotten Aden to say his first words in over half a decade.

"Aden?" She breathed. The dark haired boy nodded. Alex sighed shakily as she moved back to let him sit up before throwing her arms around his neck. "I told you I'd get you to talk." She murmured into her shoulder. Aden couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><em>I had much more planned, but meh, I'll make this fourteen chapters instead of thirteen. A lot was happening and I will give you a little warning, a lot of drama is coming your way. I've been wanting to make Aden talk for a while, but I wanted to make the first time he spoke mean something and I wanted his speech to be a little more refined than everyone else because I've been seeing him as a silent intellectual gentleman all this time. I'm sure all of you know who the wild cards are. I threw them in at the last minute because they will have a role in the next story. Yes, there will be a sequel. I can't leave it the way I plan to…you'll understand in a week or so when I update next.<em>

_I'd love a review._

_~Rolyn~_


	14. Tell Me You'll Fight This Fight

_I'm typing this little header without a clue as to when I will have this chapter up. I'm going through a bit right now because my house caught on fire this previous Friday. Only one room really suffered in the fire, but the entire house has extensive water damage and we can't go back for a while. Luckily the insurance covers everything, but the shock will probably stick for a while. It's unhinging to have a home and then you have nothing to go back to for a while. Oh well, I'll get through this with my family and I won't let this hinder my writing. It keeps me calm and sane to be blatant. This'll be the last chapter before a short epilogue in Monster. I hope you all like it._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen: Tell Me You'll Fight This Fight<em>

* * *

><p>Michelle and Kay were gone. Things were moving in their favor at this point. Apparently whatever drug induced stupor Manning had applied to the captives was easily overcome by emotional or physical distress. It was Aden and Alex's connection that brought her back to reality and allowed whatever hold Manning had over her to dissipate. It was Misty's raw strength and inability to show restraint in battle that brought Ash back.<p>

The two have always been an interesting match. They were always careful around each other because their powers negated the other. In battle, they were an excellent team with their only issue being that they usually could never touch, but pinned against each other they were lethal to the other. Ash made Misty disintegrate and Misty extinguished Ash's fire. As they fought now, it was almost like she had that exact intention. Her reasoning was that the boy she was fighting wasn't her Ash…the boy she knew for, she couldn't even recall.

Ash would never hurt her. Ash would never give in. The young man she fought now was anything but the Ash she knew and that gave her no reason to hold back. It was when she had overwhelmed him with a wave of water that put him out completely did his eyes return to normal. It was on the verge of death did he bounce back. May was there in an instant, healing whatever brought him to such a state. Seconds later, she had instilled the physical distress on the girl with the wings Rolyn was fighting. The Arc Angel passed out in an instant. Rolyn has never been a fan of being rescued, but she nodded in gratitude towards the brunette just as Jason sent her flying with one of his mallets.

The force of the impact sent the ivory haired metahuman into the fence that surrounded the white house lawn. The metal whined as Rolyn dented upon impact. She had half a second to fly out the way before Jason came down on her with a sword.

"Jason!" Rolyn tried desperately. She had seen Alex come back when something was appealing to her actual emotions. She didn't want to hurt Jason, as much as she threatened to do it regularly. Yes, Jason annoyed her with his arrogance and unbalanced her with his amorous advances, but in the time she had been given to get to know him, she had easily fallen for him. It had become apparent to her when the thought of him being gone had been an actual reality. "Please, just listen to me!"

She had to jump out of the way to avoid a maze to the head. She avoided offensive attacks even though Darren had instructed her time and time again that she had to remain on the offense to be their defense. He came at her again and Rolyn grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her head. He hit the ground with enough force to make a small crater and Rolyn was on him before he even had the chance to get up. She stared down at him, her eyes brimming with tears as she searched his expression.

"Listen to me….you have to fight it, Jason. You have to come back to me, because I need you." She said shakily as she pinned down his shoulders. Even through the industrial battle suit she sported, she could feel how cold his metal coated skin was.

"You fight for the wrong side." He said flatly.

Rolyn jerked him up before slamming his head back into the ground. She knew it did little effect because of his current form, but she did not pay much attention to rational thought right now.

"No!" She cried. "I'm fighting for you because I love you!" She smiled bitterly as the tears finally spilled over. "I love you, okay! Are you happy now?" She sobbed.

Before she could speak again, Jason had rolled them over so that she was trapped under him. Rolyn clenched her eyes shut, anticipating the worse; she could hear her heart hammering in her ears for what was expected to be the last time until she felt the warmth of hands sliding up her neck while fingers ghosted over her jaw. Her eyes snapped open to see a pair of bright green ones staring right back at her, wide, but focused.

"More than happy." He murmured. A bright smile came to her lips in an instant.

The smile left as soon as it came when Rolyn heard May scream. The brunette hadn't seen the attack come at her but it did full force. Images assaulted her at full force. A pulsing pain caused her temples to throb. It was ten times worse than the pain Drew had inflicted on her when they first met. It wasn't just physical either. It was literally driving her mad. Absolutely nothing made sense minus for one voice that seemed to break through all of it.

"Pretty interesting gift that Ms. Foxx has…the ability to drive people to insanity with the horrible images she gathers from looking into the past." May didn't have to try too hard to put a face to the voice. Manning wasn't a man she could forget even if she wanted to. She could vaguely hear the groans of pain of those around her noticing they must have been suffering the same fate all except one. "And yet you remain the thorn in my side Mr. Hayden."

"What can I say?" Darren sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. His lips quirked up at the corners in a lopsided smirk and The Vice President blinked slowly. "I think we're all well too aware of how this is going to end Manning; so you might as well end it now. You got in way too over your head."

"So you say," Manning chuckled with a shake of his head. "But I wouldn't ensure your victory just yet. You never could understand your own wife, could you Darren?"

Darren's eyes flittered over to Jennifer. He gave no physical evidence of being thrown off by seeing his former wife for the first time in years, but even now when she was under someone else's control and completely out of her right mind, he had never cared for her more.

"It's a pity your abilities don't work on her…or anyone around her." Manning sighed. Darren narrowed his gaze at the man. He had never questioned why Drew was able to with May what he could not with Jennifer because he knew there was no way to understand Jennifer. She was it: unstoppable and invincible in every way. She was everything he was not; she was invulnerable to all mental attacks and nearly stronger than any physical one. "As long as I have her, you can't get into my mind."

"I can still beat the crap out of you, though," Darren offered with a shrug.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Manning chided dangerously.

Darren could sense the attack before it came and he did not have time to wonder how Jennifer had suddenly become capable of such a feat. The astral plane was one only he found himself dwelling on. It was the existence where the conscience resided in when it willingly left the body. Only the strongest of telepaths were able to let their bodies become lifeless and useless while their consciousness roamed around unseen and unheard by the naked eye.

Darren had tried to teach his son how to do this, but Drew already had so much going on with his abilities that it became difficult and frustrating; the prospect of Drew ever falling into the astral plane on purpose and without fatal consequences were slim to none. Apparently even with multiple abilities very similar to the ones her son possessed, Jennifer had mastered the ability of attacking another's from the astral plane and she had her sights set on her former husband. Darren began to wonder if there was anything the woman couldn't do. She seemed to have surpassed him in power with his one ability.

Luckily, his telepathy allowed him onto the astral plane as well. It was a literal out of the body experience. Darren would have described it as pretty close to being a ghost, being able to see, hear, and feel others on the astral plane, while never being seen or heard by those still conscious in their physical forms. It was an excellent way to possess and toy with people's minds, but Darren was not a fan of going onto the astral plane unless completely necessary. If you stayed there too long without finding a host body to reenter, you were as good as done.

Darren was out of his body in an instant, meeting Jennifer halfway on the astral plane. Their surroundings did not change. They remained on the lawn of the white house, but they were physically gone. Only a telepath with intense focus and skill would be able to sense them now. With Jennifer's consciousness, flying from her body, as did her control on those she had inflicted her mental attack on.

May took in a deep breath as the pain slowly faded and her abilities returned full force. With the intensity of the mental attack, she hadn't been able to get a hold on herself, let alone her powers. They had returned just in time to see Rolyn charging at Manning. Darren and Jennifer lay out on the ground, their hearts beating slowly. Before Rolyn could reach her target, the teleporter that was seemingly forgotten popped up in front of her in a plume of black smoke. Caught off guard, Rolyn couldn't stop from ending up with the unnamed metahuman's devil tail around her neck.

On instinct, Rolyn's hands flew up to remove the tail, but apparently her strength was withering out. She hadn't absorbed energy in a while, May surmised, of course she'd be weak. Luckily, Jason was there in a second with Dawn by his side. The teleporter was not given time to react before being knocked upside the head by a stronger than steel mallet. Dawn was there, making small gestures, commanding the wind and bringing the dazed telepath to a tornado that trapped both him and the winged Arc Angel of a girl still knocked out due to May.

The only downside to all of this was that Manning was getting away, sprinting towards the white house with no one on their tail. May wondered why until she glanced around. Alex was taken out, as was Aden and Amy. Kay and Michelle still weren't accounted for and Paul was nowhere to be found as well. Drew stood close by, green eyes trained on the unmoving forms of his parents. He looked completely lost. His expression and eyes were blank.

"Drew!" May called out. The green haired telepath snapped out of his daze and turned towards the brunette.

"They're still here." He said quickly. "They're fighting on the astral plane."

May's brow furrowed. "What is…?"

"Only capable telepaths are able to use the astral plane to their advantage. It's like another existence where their conscience can reside for a specific time depending on psychological strength. I didn't even know my mother…" Drew trailed off. He could sense both their minds clashing in a psychological battle too complicated and farfetched to comprehend in the reality they existed in. On the astral plane, anything happened. Anything the mind was capable of conjuring up existed on the astral plane and was at the telepaths disposal.

Darren was pushing it. He could feel it. The strain was there and if he kept this up, he wouldn't be going back. His body could only last so long without him technically in it. He did not know how long Jennifer could last, but by judging how she was holding up, she had far more psychological stamina than he only always hoped to have. He could almost smile in pride. He really couldn't ever fully understand Jennifer and what she was capable of. Manning had no clue what kind of weapon he had under his belt. He could leave this world happy if it was at the hands of such a worthy opponent.

He was done.

"_You're weak_." Jennifer hissed at him telepathically.

"_Compared to you, yes_." Darren responded.

"_Have you accepted the fate you have been dealt_?"

"_Do I have a choice_?"

Jennifer's astral form narrowed her eyes as a spear took shape in her hand. "_No_."

"_Well then, before you do me in, let me say one thing_?" Darren sighed. He was tired. He wouldn't live past this whether she killed him or not.

"_What_?" The spear was twirled before being aimed to go straight through the heart of his astral form.

"_I will always love you_."

The spear flew from Jennifer's hand and her eyes widened in shock as though she was surprised by her own intentions. Darren's astral form vanished from her sight. Physically, his body slowly had the life faded from it. May could sense it to the very last heartbeat. Her blind eyes were directed towards Drew in an instant. He seemed to be caught in shock himself. His green eyes were wide and a horrified look suddenly overcame his features.

May was briefly distracted from the boy when Jennifer slowly lifted herself from the ground, her consciousness, obviously returning to her body. She looked just as horrified at her son as she stared at the now lifeless body that was once the sarcastic and sardonic Darren Hayden. It was then her mind began to blur.

Manning certainly didn't skimp out when it came to Jennifer. He knew how important it was to have her on his side just for some incentive; he had a heavy dose of his mind reforming serum stored under her skin, just at the nape of her neck. She was to be his for as long as he needed.

The woman clutched her head as she screamed. She was caught between what was and what someone else told her was her reality. She loved Darren. She hated him and all metahumans. He was her husband. He was her enemy.

"Make it stop!" She cried. "J-Just…make it stop!"

May and Drew stared as she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The woman was losing it. Drew couldn't make sense of her mind. It wasn't even a mind anymore. It was nothing but a jumbled mess that was bound to drive her insane, or better yet, kill her slowly and painfully as her mind was slowly broken apart by the constant battle to know what reality was and what reality was not. There was no escaping it. Whatever Manning had done, he ensured he wouldn't have to deal with Jennifer Foxx ever again.

"Please!" She begged.

Drew reached out a hand in her direction. May could have sworn she heard the crack of her neck. It was a quick death, a much better option to the slow death that last dose of mind reforming serum promised. Drew didn't even have to lay a hand on her with the help of his telekinesis so literally, there was no blood on his hands.

That didn't change the fact that he had just killed his own mother.

May blinked in surprise and sent her telekinesis as far as she could to take in the current situation. Darren and Jennifer were done; both of them without heartbeats. Manning was still making a hasty escape. He had made it to the white house just in time for a strike of lightning Zeus would be proud of to strike him down. Kay's abilities were truly more than anyone could comprehend. Darren was right all along; the vice president was too far in over his head. No one would be able to understand what had just occurred completely…all that they knew was that Jennifer and Darren were gone.

It was like cotton was in her ears. She stood there, her body too shocked to move as she heard the heli-carrier overhead slowly descend. She could hear the shouting as Amy gave instructions and thee battle recommenced. It was then she felt it…uncontainable sorrow about what had just occurred. It was too much. She had been there. She heard it and she saw it.

"May…"

The brunette glanced up to see Drew staring at her. She didn't understand why she was so upset. Darren and Jennifer weren't her parents. They were Drew's. She had her family back. Drew had to kill his own mother who had just killed his father.

"We have to go."

It couldn't have been over.

"Manning is gone."

Why was he so calm?

"We need to plan for what we're going to do next."

What was next?

* * *

><p>The world was aware of what had happened. Despite their efforts, The MPF's dream was even farther out of reach than anyone could imagine at this point. Metahumans had killed both the president and vice president. No one would be accepting them with open arms anytime soon. If anything, their prosecution has gotten worse. There was no victory despite the loss of a threat.<p>

The only cause for any really celebration was when families were reunited. May was happy that Jason was able to reconnect with his mother and relish in the relationship he and Rolyn now shared. Though there was strain in the relationship between Alex and her mother, there was progress in the right direction prior to them seeing each other for the first time in almost a year. May was even happy to see her own mother once again and she was even given the opportunity to speak with her father and brother. She would say she was content until she looked towards Ash, Misty, Aden, and Drew.

Darren was all they had. He may have not been Ash's, Misty's, or Aden's father but he was the closest that they had. He was Drew's father and now he had to cope with that death, but also the death of the mother he was never given the chance to know. All he knew of the woman now was that she was far more powerful than him or his father and that she had only suffered briefly before the death he had provided for her.

The brunette found it difficult to look on the bright side. The heaviness in the air was near impossible to be rid of. She wanted to approach him, console him, maybe offer her condolences, but she had the strange and probably right feeling that he didn't want to be bothered. Everyone avoided the green haired boy like the plague. They were all too aware how volatile Drew was when faced with something so emotionally painful.

In spite of being aware, May still found herself approaching him, days after the incident that took his parents. Despite the telepathic order to leave him alone, May still stood in the doorway of his chamber in the underground Sector N facility for the MPF. Drew narrowed his eyes at her when she shut the door behind her and took a step towards him.

"If I have to render you unconscious to be rid of you, I won't hesitate." He said lowly. His expression was nonchalant and uncaring, however his eyes screamed so much that even in black in white, May could see the pain in them.

"Can I speak first?"

"I already know everything you're going to say. There isn't a thing about you I don't know May." Drew clipped with narrowed green eyes. May swallowed nervously as she thought back to the conversation she and Jason shared the day before Hayden manor was attacked. He had said that maybe Drew already knew how she felt for him since he could read minds; now May didn't really doubt it.

"Well, you don't know the future," May said stiffly. Drew perked a brow. "I'm confident that things will get better. Your parents fought to make this world better for you. Your father only wanted your freedom as did your mother."

"Yea, and look where they are," Drew chided.

"You can't give up."

"Too late," Drew scoffed. "I see no point in pulling for a useless cause."

"You need to pull for it because that's what your parents would have wanted…besides, we need you." May argued desperately. She gave a bitter smile as she took another step towards him. "I need you, too."

"Why do insist on…"

"Let me talk!" She cut off loudly. Drew snapped his mouth shut. "I need you to be okay. I need you to understand that this will never be over until the world sees reason. They have to know that what we are isn't what they think. Metahumans aren't monsters. Despite what you may think, you are not a monster."

"What makes you so sure…?"

"No one in their right mind would care so much for a monster." May murmured.

Drew brought his eyes to meet her lifeless ones. His eyes narrowed as he briefly recognized the same power in the brunette before him that he was able to get a glimpse of in his mother before she passed away. Despite her mind deteriorating, he could see her optimism and hopes…some that were all too similar to the ones May possessed now. And to think she was so broken before. She had lost so much and that had hindered her, not just her powers, but her capability to function as a person.

"You helped me…" May started again. Drew briefly wondered if her telepathic ability had kicked in for a second there and she had read his mind. "Now I want to help you. I know what it's like to lose your family. Before last week, I was convinced they were dead. Now I know there is nothing anyone can say or do to bring your mom and dad back, but you still have a family just like I did before I found my mom."

Drew swallowed. "Were you truly happy though?" He managed to get out.

May smiled softly and nodded. "Yes."

"You're not lying." He sighed.

"I can't lie about that. I was happy with Rolyn and then Dawn and you and everyone else. I'm still happy I have all of you…despite the heaviness that is on my heart due to the loss we all suffered."

"They weren't your parents, May," Drew pointed out with a shake of his head. "Yea, my dad and I had a bit of a strange relationship being as we were more professional with one another than we ever were like father and son and I never even knew my mom, but they still were all I had."

"And now you have everyone else and me." May reminded. Drew sighed heavily while shutting his eyes. "You're it for us Drew just like we always will be for you. Your parents were our leaders and now…it's your turn."

"You will trust me with that kind of responsibility?" Drew laughed incredulously. "I'll just get you all killed."

"That's a risk we are all willing to take." May retorted.

Drew shook his head. "Why do you care so much May? What makes you feel this way about me?" The brunette stiffened at his wording and Drew perked a brow as he stood to his feet and took a step towards May. "Your insistent thoughts are not that difficult to pick up on. Even you're not sure why you feel this way."

"Who gave you permission to read my mind?" May asked quietly.

"You did." Drew smirked.

"When I needed help understanding my powers!"

"You still need help."

"I'm fine."

"Are you in love with me?"

May blinked in surprise.

"I don't…" She began, but her words caught in her throat as her heart pounded in her ears and her cheeks burned with a timely blush. Drew smirked down at her.

"It's a yes or no question."

May swallowed back her nerves and shot him a narrowed eyed look.

"I don't want to answer." She said firmly.

She thanked God she didn't stutter. Despite her sounding so sure of herself, Drew's smirk broadened and he gave her a knowing look as he brushed past her and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. May clenched her eyes shut, making a mental not to think of Drew.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it. That's how I'm basically going to conclude things before the epilogue which will be what moves right into the next story that I have no clue when I am going to start. It felt good to wrap this up though with a feeling that things are finalized while there is still so much like what happened with Marina and Jimmy, what about the metahuman situation or why Drew and May didn't kiss. I didn't leave all this out because I hate you all and I'm evil, but I wanna try a bit of suspense when it comes to writing one story into the next, ya know. I will be focusing a little more on ML now and I will be starting up the new rendition of Pinx…maybe I shouldn't call it that. Any suggestions?<em>

_Drop me a review, will ya?_

_~Rolyn~_


	15. Epilogue

_This chapter really won't be as long as the others. Neither will this author's note. I don't have much to say besides the fact that I am really happy with the way this story turned out and I thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. You seriously make my writing better and worthwhile. I hope you all will wait up for the sequel. I'll probably have to finish either ML or Pinx first before I start it. I can't overwhelm myself too much. Thanks again and enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue…<em>

* * *

><p><em>You were my conscience<br>So solid, now you're like water  
>We started drowning<br>Not like we'd sink any farther  
>But I let my heart go<br>it's somewhere down at the bottom  
>But I'll get a new one<br>And come back for the hope that you've stolen…_

* * *

><p>"He restores my soul…he leads me in the paths of righteousness for his namesake. Yet though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil for you thou art with me. Amen. May Darren and Jennifer Hayden rest in peace…"<p>

Ash stepped forward and lit the eternal fires set at the base of the two monumental graves that were nestled on the backgrounds of the newly constructed Hayden estate. The headstones for the late former couple towered over seven feet with the depictions of the deceased carved into them. Right behind the headstone was a statue of Jennifer wrapped in her husband's arms. Both she and Darren were beaming in immortal happiness.

Drew then stepped forward, her expression as solemn as usually as he placed blood red roses at the base of both graves. He took in a sharp breath when he finally felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He had been holding these tears back for months, but seeing his parents now in their final resting place gave him a sense of peace…completion. It was over now. They were gone.

The silence a funeral brings clung to the entirety of the group gathered to bid a final farewell to the late couple.

Ash lowered his head, sniffling occasionally as he let his own tears flow freely. Misty glanced up at him, her eyes glazed over with her own tears. She reached up and brushed away one of his tears. Ash responded by wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. She clung to him and sighed. Aden stood close by, holding tightly to Alex's hand. Jordyn stood behind them, her hands on each of their shoulders.

Rolyn had her face hidden in Jason's chest as she cried silently with Amy behind them. Darren had been more than a man that just took her in. He was the first parental figure to actually show her worth since her mother gave her up and for that, she would be eternally grateful. She also gripped tightly to Dawn's hand as the navy haired girl stared at the graves with red puffy eyes. Beside her, Paul, Michelle, and Kay remained huddled. They may not have known Darren for very long but Jennifer was their mother in every sense of the word that mattered.

Marina leaned her head on Jimmy's shoulder as she stared at the grave. She did not think she would actually see the day Jennifer would fall. She was powerful…too powerful. The world could not handle her, Marina surmised. The world was not ready for that kind of power.

May focused on the back of Drew's head as he stared at the twin graves of his parents. She felt guilty as she stood there with her mother, father, and brother by her side. It wasn't fair that she had her family given back to her just as his were taken away. She worried for him. She wanted to make sure he was all right.

The blind brunette approached him and stood by his side. "I'm sorry."

It was dumb. Apologies would not make things better.

"Yea…" Drew sighed. "So am I."

* * *

><p><em>I'll stop the whole world<br>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours…_

* * *

><p>"Marina and Jimmy will hereby oversee the functions of Hayden manor. Your team, better known as the Initiative, shall be a covert group acting under the MPF and will abide by its rules and regulations," Norman explained. "The Hayden estate will return to be the haven it was before where training will resume for new recruits while you attempt to quell the uprising hate crimes against metahumans. Your goal will be to usher in the harmony of a new era. You will be the example the world needs.<p>

"All issues in the past have been erased from human memory and data. No one will know the true functions of the manor. Andrew Benjamin Hayden will continue as the Initiatives leader. Misty Serena Waterflower will continue as second in command. Rolyn Genesis Kent is promoted to third. Maxwell Anthony Maple will be your technical specialist."

"You will be provided with whatever technology necessary to complete missions including a meta-jet and a meta-carrier that you all will need training for immediately," Caroline added. "You will all be in hiding as well, meaning you will have to disguise physical evidence of you being a metahuman. Image reformers will be provided for those who need it. You will also start attending school at the local school in northern New Jersey."

"What?" Alex hissed. She was quickly hushed by her mother.

"You will have to focus on using your abilities for the greater good from here on out. Since the Washington, there has been a spike in metahuman crime that exists in all places, mainly in schools because the abilities instill at a young age. It is your responsibility as the Initiative to continue what Darren and Jennifer started."

May sent her telekinesis at Drew from across the conference table, checking for any kind of reaction to the mentioning of his parents. Drew brought his eyes to meet her pale ones and he smirked for a brief second.

"_Feeling me up with you telekinesis again, I see…"_

May blushed forty shades of red and retracted her telekinesis. She pursed her lips and Drew laughed, covering it up with a cough. Rolyn glanced between the two before rolling her eyes and returning to focusing on the information they were being told. She could question May later.

* * *

><p><em>I'm only human<br>I've got a skeleton in me  
>But I'm not the villain<br>Despite what you're always preaching  
>Call me a traitor<br>I'm just collecting your victims  
>And they're getting stronger<br>I hear them calling  
>Calling, they're calling…<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't care." Drew snapped. "I want them on the team."<p>

"They're highly dangerous." Amy snapped back. She narrowed her eyes at him, cursing the day his father instilled his ignorance onto him.

"Only when they were under Manning's control. They are normal now." Drew retorted. He was surprised at how much he used the term normal since he had that talk with may all those months ago. He knew she was right and he knew he had to step up. He could not just wallow in self-pity. His father trained him for more than that.

"Their minds were checked by Marina. The boy was an assassin and the girl was a very dangerous thief who was forced to work for the MCF. With that kind of track record, I don't think you should be pushing so hard for them," Amy advised sternly.

"Your son worked for the MCF and you accepted him very quickly."

"He was blackmailed. The girl did it for money."

"We all get a little desperate sometimes," Drew retorted.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Amy groaned. It was almost as if she was arguing with Darren rather than a seventeen-year-old teenaged punk. He was grating on her last nerve. He just would not let this go.

"I know your reasoning before you do," Drew said smartly. "My reasoning is better. I've weighed the pros and cons. I know what I'm doing."

Amy stared at the boys determined expression and sighed in defeat. She hated the way telepaths knew everything all the time. Drew gestured for her to get out of his way, knowing she had given up fighting him. There was no winning when it came to a Hayden. Amy stepped to the side and he passed through the threshold of the doorway that led into the MPF holding cells of the head sector.

He passed multiple occupied cells that held dangerous metahuman and regular humans alike. Only the worst of normal humans were sentenced to these cells because their hate towards metahumans was deemed too dangerous.

The boy and the girl shared a cell. The blonde haired girl was twirling a black feather between her fingers while her cellmate; the teleporter with the devils tail did pushups on the concrete floor. Around his wrist was an inhibitor bracelet it was reverse engineered from the collars the MCF used, but was constructed not to do anything but keep his abilities at bay. Nothing harmful.

Drew pressed the intercom button for their cell and easily got their attention. "Wanna get outta here?"

* * *

><p><em>I'll stop the whole world<br>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours…_

* * *

><p>Rolyn locked eyes with May. The two girls stayed within that stare down for what seemed like ages before the brunette groaned and turned away. Rolyn could not help but smirk in satisfaction. May was easy to read, even without telepathy.<p>

"So you _do_ like him," Rolyn confirmed. May shot her a narrowed eyes look. "You haven't denied it May and the two of you were getting pretty close back before…"

"Yea, I know," May grumbled. "That doesn't mean I like him."

"You never said you didn't."

"And if I did like him?"

Rolyn paused. "That would be…I dunno. You guys would look cute together." Rolyn shrugged.

"Cute?" May laughed incredulously before groaning again. "It doesn't even matter. He doesn't like me in that way."

"What makes you say that? I think he's pretty into you. He's opened up a lot more recently since you talked to him after Washington," Rolyn pointed out. May looked towards her friend in surprise and Rolyn rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I am an expert at eavesdropping." May glared at her. "He likes you, too, May."

"So you say…" The brunette sighed.

"I do say."

"I'm not like you, Rolyn. I can't go outright and tell someone I love them like that," May grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you love him?"

May groaned a third time.

Rolyn sighed. "Okay…I'll admit it isn't easy…but when you really like someone…it's easy." She reaffirmed. May's brow furrowed.

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Make him."

They shared a smile.

* * *

><p><em>I'll stop the whole world<br>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours…_

* * *

><p>Dawn took in a deep breath and steeled herself before entering the weight room. Paul had been beating away at the punching bag for hours. His knuckles were probably an angry red by now. He had not wrapped them before he started. Paul had always been a reserved person, even before the passing of Jennifer, but since then he has been completely withdrawn. Now, he never spoke unless necessary, or to threaten people.<p>

Everyone avoided him. He was not exactly pleasant to be around; at least before, he was at least tolerable. Now, it was a very different story. However, unlike everyone else, Dawn was not so quick to write off the purple haired teleporter. She knew he was just upset despite the time that had elapsed since Washington. Different people took different amounts of time to mourn. Marina had explained Paul was not very stable, but Jennifer had been his redeeming feature. Of course he'd still feel the pain of her loss.

"You've been going for a while now," Dawn began quietly as she stepped into the gym. Paul glanced at her with his eerily colored eyes and narrowed them briefly before going back to abusing the punching bag. "Taking out a little frustration?"

"Go away," He growled.

"I just wanted to see if you're alright." She responded quickly.

"What do you care?"

"I…" Dawn began before snapping her mouth shut. "I just thought that maybe you'd want someone to talk to. It's no fun holding everything in and after everything you've been through…I can't imagine going through that alone so…if you need anything, I'm here, okay?"

Paul clenched his eyes shut. "Please leave."

"But…"

"Leave!" He roared, whipping around to glare at her. Dawn squealed in surprise before turning and sprinting out of the gym. Paul watched her leave before turning back to the punching bag and kicking it roughly. "Dammit!"

* * *

><p><em>Well you thought of strengths and solutions<br>But I like the tension  
>And not always knowing the answer<br>But you're gonna lose it  
>You're gonna lose it<em>

* * *

><p>"Hell no!" Rolyn screeched. "That bitch left me in near shreds and her little friend almost strangled me to death!" She said as she pointed from the pretty blonde to the dark haired lithe looking boy by her side. Drew perked a brow at Rolyn and watched as May placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.<p>

"I'm leader. What I say goes, third in command." Drew snorted. Rolyn growled, her silver eyes flashing dangerously as her hair began to stand on end with unbridled energy. "Ian and Patou agreed to help us. Whatever happened at Washington was not their fault. Besides you were quick to forgive Jason."

"I know Jason," Rolyn sneered. "Them, I don't know."

"Well, you are going to have plenty of time to get to know them," Drew retorted.

"I don't have to listen to you," Rolyn snorted.

"Marina and Jimmy already approved."

"You have to listen to them…" May murmured. Drew smirked.

"Well, now that that's settled, I don't think there's anything left to say."

Drew moved passed Rolyn, budging her shoulder as he went. Rolyn growled and glared after the green haired telepath before turning the narrow eyed look on the two newcomers.

"Where's your wings?" May inquired.

Patou rolled her eyes before turning around and lifting her shirt. Rolyn perked a brow at the tattoo that took up the entirety of the girls back and depicted a pair of black angel wings. Slowly the pictures of wings began to pull off slowly from her skin. Rolyn made a disgusted face as the wings completely pulled and extended to full size from her back.

"She's a wicked screamer, too," Ian spoke up.

"I don't know how to respond to that…" May said slowly while shaking her head.

* * *

><p><em>I'll stop the whole world<br>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours…_

* * *

><p>"So sad to see an old companion pass away…Darren really was so valuable. Now all the plans are turned to rubble…guess we'll have to take matters into our own hands."<p>

"You're orders, sir?" A bored looking mint eyed boy inquired

"We'll need a Team Bryant…get ready to go hunting."

* * *

><p><em>I'll stop the whole world<br>I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?<br>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours…_

* * *

><p><em>I'll leave you all wondering with that. I have finally concluded Monster. It's pretty short<em> _compared to the forty something chapter stories I am usually spitting out but whatever. Now I can finally focus on ML and pinx. Thanks for sticking around for the ride. And I'd like to thank a couple of special people…_

_Patou  
>Thanks for the drawing and helping me with characters. You are a doll.<em>

_EvidenceOfSouls  
>Your fanart is just amazing! I love you and thank you for all of the ones you've given me and those to come.<em>

_Kris  
>Since we've been obsessed with superheroes since forever and have written stories about them before, this was a breeze and I thought of you the whole time.<em>

_Samia  
>What can I say? You're my everything. Without you I wouldn't be able to do what I do.<em>

_Don't forget to review guys._

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
